


Всунь или Вынь

by Lala_Sara



Category: Actor RPF, House M.D. RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Замечание: Все названия-эпиграфы принадлежат перу Владимира Вишневского. Кроме собственно названия фика.<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17 Правда-правда. Если дочитаете до последней главы.<br/>Ворнинг: ЖОПА. Да, она самая, в последней главе. Так что… кому не нравится сам факт её появления, но нравится пэйринг и всё с ним связанное, могут просто не читать последнюю главу. Тем же, кто все в белом а остальные в дерьме, следует держаться от ЖОПЫ подальше из опасения замараться. Предупреждение считается действительным, даже если его не прочитали.<br/>Thanx: Карине, моей первой читательнице, которой я обязана тем, что вообще дописала это всё наконец. Серебряному Ветру за вдохновение на ворнинг. Хаузу и Вилсону, за то, что они свели Хью и Бобби вместе (мантра всех RPS-ников). Хью, за то, что его неподражаемая каша вместо мозгов чуть не свела меня саму с ума. Бобби, за то, что он контрастировал с Хью и не дал мне (и Хью) сойти с ума. Стивену, за то, что не давал сойти с ума Хью все предыдущие годы, пусть и менее успешно. Итану, за то, что не отказался появиться в этом произведении, хотя ему откровенно было неудобно. Киану, за то, что пустил хотя бы на порог. Риверу, за то, что присматривает, как оказалось, не только за Киану, но и за Бобби. Владимиру Вишневскому, за то, что весь ужас в том, что нас сейчас поймут…</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. ***

**Author's Note:**

> Замечание: Все названия-эпиграфы принадлежат перу Владимира Вишневского. Кроме собственно названия фика.  
> Рейтинг: NC-17 Правда-правда. Если дочитаете до последней главы.  
> Ворнинг: ЖОПА. Да, она самая, в последней главе. Так что… кому не нравится сам факт её появления, но нравится пэйринг и всё с ним связанное, могут просто не читать последнюю главу. Тем же, кто все в белом а остальные в дерьме, следует держаться от ЖОПЫ подальше из опасения замараться. Предупреждение считается действительным, даже если его не прочитали.  
> Thanx: Карине, моей первой читательнице, которой я обязана тем, что вообще дописала это всё наконец. Серебряному Ветру за вдохновение на ворнинг. Хаузу и Вилсону, за то, что они свели Хью и Бобби вместе (мантра всех RPS-ников). Хью, за то, что его неподражаемая каша вместо мозгов чуть не свела меня саму с ума. Бобби, за то, что он контрастировал с Хью и не дал мне (и Хью) сойти с ума. Стивену, за то, что не давал сойти с ума Хью все предыдущие годы, пусть и менее успешно. Итану, за то, что не отказался появиться в этом произведении, хотя ему откровенно было неудобно. Киану, за то, что пустил хотя бы на порог. Риверу, за то, что присматривает, как оказалось, не только за Киану, но и за Бобби. Владимиру Вишневскому, за то, что весь ужас в том, что нас сейчас поймут…

На пороге вечной мерзлоты  
Там, где вся проблема – «нет проблем»  
Если говорить друг другу «ты»,  
Можно не касаться стольких тем!  
В городе погода, то есть дождь.  
Тянет, знаешь, к очагу, к плечу.  
\- Почему ты так себя ведёшь?  
\- Потому что я тебя хочу.  
Тут бессилен даже диамат,  
Если горло тянется к ножу.  
\- Как прикажешь это понимать?..  
\- Понимать, увы, не прикажу.

В.Вишневский

 

Звонок от Эммы[1] поднял меня в три часа ночи. Обматерив пока ещё неизвестного мне абонента, я нащупал трубку.

\- Прости, я, наверное, поздно, только что дошло, что у тебя разница во времени…

\- Эм, что за срочность?

\- Да никакой срочности… Просто, раз уж всё равно разбудила…

\- Ммм?..

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал о партнёре по этому твоему американскому сериалу, Роберте?

\- Угу.

\- Ну так я вспомнила, откуда я знаю его имя. Мы с ним снимались в одном фильме.

\- Иди ты.

\- Точно, «Много шума из ничего»[2].

Я попытался проснуться окончательно.

\- Ммм… А, так это всё-таки тот фильм. Я, видишь, уже тоже его фильмографию просмотрел, но даже не подумал, что это английский фильм. Как его туда занесло вообще?

\- Да ладно, Хью, Бобби - прелестный мальчик.

\- Прелестный мальчик? – Я усмехнулся. Да, очень подходящее описание. Прямо в точку.

\- Мальчик очень талантлив…

\- Это я заметил.

\- Очень дружелюбный…

\- Это я тоже заметил.

\- Гей…

\- Ммм?.. – сон покинул меня окончательно.

\- Ну, то есть, я точно не знаю, но мой гейдар меня никогда особо не подводил, если не считать тебя, но ты у нас вообще уникум, так что не считается. На всякий случай уточни у Стивена, этот может учуять своего за сто километров.

Я обдумал это предложение. Вообще-то ко мне и до этого приходило желание показать Роберта Стивену. Сам не знаю, почему. Похоже, теперь обстановка прояснялась.

\- В общем, я передам привет «Бобби» от «тёти Эммы», - оборвал я разговор, который, как обычно с Эммой это бывает, грозил затянуться до утра, и принялся думать о Роберте. В весьма нелестных для него эпитетах. Я как-то привык жить среди открытых геев, чья-то неопределенность в сексуальности нервировала меня. Я предпочитаю знать, чего можно ожидать от окружающих меня людей.

 

[1] Emma Thomson – актриса, была в юности одно время официальной девушкой Хью, ответственна за то, что познакомила Хью со Стивеном.

[2] “Much Ado About Nothing” 1993 года, Эмма Томпсон – Беатриче, Роберт Шон Леонард – Клаудио, Киану Ривз – Дон Джон


	2. Зачем же сразу все сводить к любви?!

Мы стали вместе ланчевать с первого же дня съёмок, и очень часто. По идее это было логично – нам обоим было одиноко и неуютно в этом солнечном городе, оба мы были не совсем холосты и при этом оторваны от своих «половинок», что приводило к добровольному целебату и, значит, ограничению социальной активности. Про то, что нам было о чём поговорить, я и не говорю – такого насыщенного общения у меня уже давненько не было, пожалуй, даже со знакомства с Итаном, когда мы ночи напролёт исторгали друг на друга потоки слов, своих и чужих. Золотое было время. Хью, конечно, не Итан, он старше, страшно подумать, на… восемь лет, но разница почти не ощущалась. Ещё была разница в стране, но, после привета от «тётушки» Эммы, она также потеряла смысл. Лондон не так уж далеко от Нью Йорка. В культурном, не географическом плане. Актёры из обеих диаспор снимаются в одних фильмах и ездят друг к другу на гастроли. А теперь вот ещё и совместный сериал. Конечно, Хью приходится изображать из себя американца, что, на мой взгляд, кощунство, но Хауз тоже поразительная личность, пусть даже и потерявшая британское очарование. Хотя… то, как он себя ведёт, пожалуй, является стандартом именно для англичан – «Английский юмор, или Как терять друзей и отталкивать людей»[1]. Слава богу, что я ухватил этот кусок Британии, принесенный Хью (на работе же он постоянно репетирует свой американский акцент, который ему достается с огромным трудом), и отказываться от него не собираюсь, ну разве что на каникулы. По Нью Йорку я тоже скучал. И по Габи, когда она решила, что торчать со мной в Калифорнии из-за моей работы не собирается. А я решил, что таскаться туда-сюда не собираюсь тоже, хотя свободного времени у меня всегда было с лихвой. В общем, произошёл маленький скандал в святом семействе. Когда я умолял Брайана[2] взять меня на работу, я также слёзно пообещал Габи, что мы что-нибудь придумаем, но в результате ни один ни другой не пошёл на компромисс. По правде сказать, меня самого это слегка удивило. Также, как и то, что регулярные совместные ланчи у нас с Хью начались, когда Габи была ещё в Лос Анджелесе. Она проявляла, на мой взгляд, весьма искусственный интерес к моей работе, заставляла просматривать первые созданные серии, поэтому, после её тоже не слишком мирного отъезда, я, мучаясь дурными ассоциациями, совсем забросил просмотры. Вон Хью вовсе не смотрит выходящую продукцию, и абсолютно ничего не теряет. Хотя, если бы я уговорил Хью посмотреть со мной Хауза… Хм… это было бы забавное ощущение. К сожалению, мистер Лори страдает, как он это сам называет, «самоотвращением», что также выражается не только в его нелюбви к лицезрению себя (он даже зеркал дома почти не держит), но и в ненависти к любым комплиментам. Как с такими глубокими и, надо вам сказать, абсолютно безосновательными комплексами он умудрился стать актёром, да ещё таким потрясающим, я понять не в состоянии. Для меня самого актёрство началось также с определённых комплексов, но они, в конце концов, благополучно вылились в даже некоторое самолюбование, именно этой цели я и добивался, пойдя этим путём. Хью, несмотря на всеобщую любовь (и скажите, как такое чудо можно не любить), до сих пор в свои сорок с гаком не может признать себя достойным этой самой любви. Мне кажется, он очень болезненно относится в общем к любым знакам внимания и привязанности, это его очень сильно роднит с Хаузом. Его нужно очень долго убеждать в своих чувствах, он очень недоверчивый. После того, как мы слегка освоились с нашими характерами в общем и целом, нас очень заинтересовали корни этой самой дружбы Хауза с Вилсоном. Я тут же решил, что Хауз проверяет Вилсона. То есть устно их отношения давным-давно выяснены, ещё задолго до начала нашего за ними «подглядывания», но Хауз продолжает отталкивать Джима, чтобы утвердиться в том, что тот и правда настолько ему предан. И Вилсон с честью справляется со всеми испытаниями, несмотря на то, что не получает никаких видимых поощрений. Хью тут же предположил: «Откуда мы знаем, что он не поощряет его где-нибудь за кадром?», он не мог поверить в подобное поведение. Весьма странно, учитывая его потрясающе трогательную и проверенную временем и множеством испытаний дружбу со Стивеном. На мой взгляд, Хью должен добрую половину вдохновения для экранного взаимодействия наших характеров черпать из этой самой дружбы со Стивеном. Так же, как я – из своей дружбы с Итаном. Хотя, конечно, Итан не был настолько большим засранцем, как Хауз, но между нами также было достаточно трений, и иногда я подозреваю, что в этих отношениях именно я - отдающая сторона, что конечно не особо приятно. Когда я обратил внимание Хью на то, что, может, ему сравнить наши экранные отношения с его дружбой с Фраем, он угрюмо проворчал, почесывая подбородок, - так обычно он даёт понять, что разговор заводит нас куда-то в сторону, - что, мол, «это совсем иное», затем ещё мрачней нахмурился и выдохнул «хотя…». Так у него родилась эта странная идея насчёт гомосексуальной привязанности Вилсона к Хаузу. Я только помотал головой, так как не в моих силах представить трижды женатого человека геем. У меня не настолько богатое воображение. «Ну», - ответил он на это, - «Схвати меня за трость, и я скажу, куда заводит меня *моё* богатое воображение». Я только снова покачал головой. Очевидно, дружба, пусть и такая трогательная, с геем, не доводит до добра, везде начинаешь подозревать гомоэротизм. Итан в своё время, насмотревшись на «горько-сладкую парочку» Ривер+Киану, устроил мне «проверку на вшивость», заподозрив во мне подобные мотивы по отношению к себе любимому. Мы не разговаривали полгода. Но есть ещё на свете настоящая мужская дружба, была, есть и будет. Я вообще свято верю в дружбу. Я верю в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной, между нормальными, гетеросексуальными мужчиной и женщиной. А это куда невероятней. Вот такой я дружелюбный человек.

 

[1] "How to Lose Friends and Alienate People", Книга Тоби Янга, недавно экранизирована, а в русском переводе выглядит именно так, с «Английский юмор» в начале.

[2] Bryan Singer, продюсер, старый друг Роберта.


	3. Как скоротечны наши отпуска!..

Сезон прошёл как-то даже незаметно, давно мне не было так трудно и интересно одновременно. Раз – и мы уже снимаем конечную серию сезона, и как-то незаметно для себя соглашаемся на ещё пять лет, потому что - как же так, мы же только во вкус вошли, нет, тут пока нас пинками не выгонят. Разумеется, первые каникулы мы всё равно все провели на иголках – как оно там, не забудут ли, не слишком ли мы «порезвились», не отпугнули ли аудиторию, сможем ли вдохнуть что-то новое, когда вернёмся, хватит ли пороха в пороховницах и так далее и тому подобное. Голова полна сомнений, каникулы пролетели молниеносно, я даже не понял, достаточно ли я провёл времени с детьми, потому что, вернувшись в Штаты, тут же начал скучать по ним, ибо осталось ощущение, что я не был чересчур сосредоточен на своей ипостаси отца. Джо абсолютно права, эта работа вполне может оказаться для нашей семьи большим испытанием, чем какая-то там интрижка. Когда ты влюбляешься в работу, это куда серьёзней. А я почувствовал, что так оно и есть. Любовь изматывающая, но всё-таки приносящая гораздо больше удовлетворения, чем боли. Стивен сравнил это с анальным сексом. Ну, ему лучше знать… Если содомия такая мучительно сладкая, то в душе я содомит, Стивен всегда был прав на мой счёт. Ничего лучше этого чувства нет. Я анальный, ничего тут не попишешь. Кстати о содомии… И снова Роберт, снова мучившие меня, не менее, чем проклятый американский акцент, мысли о его ориентации. Это уже наваждением каким-то стало. Может, спросить напрямую? Вы что, издеваетесь? Я ни разу этого даже у Стивена не спрашивал. Не было надобности, слава богу, он сам мне признался, при знакомстве. Ну, кто вместо “Ido”[1], а кто вместо “Howdoyoudo”. А тут… Стоит всё-таки зазвать сюда мистера Фрая на консультацию, уж он-то всё прояснит. Потому что если всё так запущенно, как я думаю, это уже «Вход и Выход» какой-то, парню под сорок, а он до сих пор не догадывается о своей ориентации. Либо он настолько наивен, либо настолько ленив. А Роберт очень ленив, просто-таки феноменально ленив. Он талантлив, как сам бог, но это его и портит. Всё, что причиняет ему хоть какие-то неудобства, должно быть им безжалостно отброшено. Включая неудобные мысли. А когда над ним совершили всё-таки акт насилия и заставили что-то сделать, он готов потом жаловаться на это годами. Припев «я сделал это ради денег» был вечным укором Габи, которая заставила его хоть раз в жизни посмотреть на свой худой кошелек и сняться в сериале. Его ворчание не останавливает даже то, что он, вечный счастливчик, на самом деле беззастенчиво наслаждается этим самым сериалом так же, как и каким-нибудь спектаклем по пьесе Стоппарда. Но деньги всё равно встают у него поперёк горла, так что, боюсь, накопить их он бы не смог, если бы не Габи. О да, лёгкий сонный мотылёк…

\- Ну и? – спросил я его в первый же совместный ланч после возвращения на съемочную площадку. – У тебя было время подумать. Какая твоя любимая сцена в первом сезоне? Та, которую тебе больше всего понравилось играть.

\- Не считая вырезанных?

\- Не считая сцену с хватанием трости.

\- Тогда когда я зачитывал поэму Джорджии. Я театральный актёр, я люблю декламировать.

\- Да, иногда я думаю, не хочешь ли ты вместо Вилсона отыграть выжившего Нила Перри[2]. Актёр, волею папаши ставший медиком. Тебе всегда имеешь тенденцию играть актёра, даже когда ты не играешь актёра.

\- Ну… - Неожиданно обиделся он. - Наверное, я отвратительный актёр.

\- Я этого не говорил, - возмутился я. Иногда он не способен отличить один тон от другого. Дружеская ирония для него ничем не отличается от сарказма. Но будем снисходительны – он не британец. - Просто знакомый симптомчик, - объяснил я.

\- Хм… Ты комедиант, актёр представления, но «играть актёра»?

\- Я говорил о Стивене.

\- И это тебя раздражает, потому что…?

\- Не потому что мне это не нравится, а потому что мне это даже слишком нравится. Меня беспокоит, что вы похожи, - чёрт, сказав это вслух, я, наконец, понял, что это именно так. Вопрос, чем же они так похожи-то? И почему, скажите на милость, меня это должно беспокоить?

\- Разве? – с сомнением протянул он.

\- Ну, конечно, вы не совсем похожи… - сопоставив крупную фигуру самого ироничного плюшевого мишки на свете и щуплого томного юношу перед собой, я удивился. Похожи? Чем же, позвольте спросить? Но ощущение не прошло. Тогда я начал искать у этих картинок десять различий. – Ты симпатичней, - выдал я первое, что пришло мне на ум, и поразился своему идиотизму.

\- «Симпатишней»?..

\- Я, конечно, имел в виду ваши внутренние различия тоже, но просто это первое, что пришло мне в голову, - признался я.

\- Ты считаешь меня «симпатишней» Стивена?

\- Не вгоняй меня в краску, - я и, правда, чуть было не покраснел. То, как он говорит «симпатишней» (“plittier”) своим неподражаемым голосом, который не оскверняет даже пресловутый американский акцент, уже снящийся мне в кошмарах, заставило мои коленки под столом сомкнуться. Эй-эй, меня не насилуют, успокойся, - отругал я себя. Мне жутко захотелось домой, к Джо. Отпуск был и вправду чрезвычайно краток. И чрезвычайно неудовлетворителен. В ипостаси мужа я, кажется, тоже недобрал.

\- Ну а ты как… успел повидаться дома со всеми друзьями? – сменил я тему.

\- Да, Итан, Крэйг… Был у Льюиса Блэка.

\- Крэйг… Крэйг… Твой друг Крэйг… Случайно не Крэйг Чарльз?

\- Нет…. Крэйг Бирко.

\- Точно, он самый.

\- Бирко, не Чарльз.

\- Это американский Крэйг Чарльз. Слушай, я хочу его увидеть, познакомишь?

\- Почему он американский Крэйг Чарльз, и… кто такой этот Крэйг Чарльз?

\- Как тебе сказать… Есть такой британский, подчеркиваю британский ситком, называется Красный Карлик[3]. В котором, если что, я мог бы запросто получить одну из главных ролей - Риммера. Меня отбраковали. Наряду с Аланом Рикманом, между прочим, так что я не обижаюсь, чем я лучше Алана? К счастью для Криса Барри, Риммером стал он. К счастью для Листера, Листером стал не он, а как раз Крэйг Чарльз.

\- И?

\- Американцы пытались сделать своего Красного Карлика. Американским патриотам прошу зажать уши, потому что сейчас будут маты. Несмотря на то, что сценарий был практически оригинальный и Крайтон был оригинальный, всё остальное они уделали настолько, что даже сами янки отказались смотреть этот ужас. Точка. Одно то, что Кот у них, после многочисленных дискуссий, стал Кошкой, уже говорит о подростковом сознании этой псевдонации. Точка. Но самое смешное, что твой друг Бирко и его коллега по несчастью Крис Игеман были кастированы на роли Листера и Риммера соответственно исключительно из-за своих имён – Крэйг и Крис. Крэйг Чарльз и Крис Барри. До сих пор остается невыясненным, был ли это тонкий британский юмор Роба Гранта, повлиявшего на кастинг, или тупая вера в некую мумбо-юмбо америкоских создателей, а может и то и другое, твоему дружку лучше знать. Вот я и хочу с ним познакомиться, чтобы это выяснить.

\- Хорошо. Не знаю, у кого лучше теперь спрашивать записи сериала – у него или у тебя?

\- Оригинальный – у меня. Потом попроси у Бирко их несчастную пилотку, я знаю, из сентиментальных соображений он держит её где-нибудь в подвале. Кстати, не он ли играл в последнем Страшном Кино, я не ошибаюсь? Я напугался, когда его там увидел. Это было поистине страшное кино.

\- Он.

\- Ничего удивительного. У тебя страсть связываться с плохими комиками.

\- Ах вот значит как… Как вы всё-таки не любите конкуренции, мистер Лори.

\- Вообще-то это я как раз так самоуничижался, но раз ты сам исключил меня из списка твоих друзей тире плохих комиков… - Я сделал вид, что расцвёл от комплимента. - Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что твоё чувство юмора не идеально. Хотя, признаю, доля ревности тут есть. Почему это ещё кто-то, кроме меня, должен тебя смешить?

\- Я свожу тебя на Льюиса Блэка, и тогда посмотрим, у кого плохие друзья-комики.

\- Замётано, - быстро сказал я, даже не заметив это «плохие друзья-комики», то же мне, конкуренция Стивену Фраю, фры. «Свожу» – это значит в Нью Йорк. В Нью Йорке с Робертом… Заманчиво. Пусть даже и за каким-то там Блэком. Такими предложениями не разбрасываются.

 

[1] Аллюзия на далее буде упомянутый фильм «In & Out». Перевод соответственно «Согласен» и «Как поживаете»

[2] Neil Perry, персонажРобертав “Dead Poets Society” (1989).

[3] “Red Dwarf”, в который Хью и правда не прошёл кастинг.


	4. Соври хоть раз – скажи, что я твой друг…

\- Как Дэниел?... Угу…. Ага… Понятно… - Я застал его стоящим в коридоре «больницы», который мы уже давно не использовали, но не стали разбирать на всякий случай, с трубкой у уха, выслушивающим очередной отчет Стивена о своей Лондонской жизни. Я затаился, поняв, что он меня не заметил. Мне всегда хотелось его подслушать, что он рассказывает Стивену обо мне. Фрай собирался навестить Хью в связи с каким-то своим очередным проектом, и вот я, наконец, увижу их вместе. Как эта дружба работает «вживую». Мы оба здесь с Хью были оторваны не только от семей, но и от близких друзей, но Итан появлялся здесь чаще, в конце концов, добрая половина и его съёмок проходит именно в Голливуде. Стивен же приезжал впервые. По крайней мере, это был первый приезд, в который я был посвящен. И даже был приглашён на прогулку по Сансету, на которой настаивал сам Фрай.

Моё имя так и не было упомянуто, я пропустил самое интересное – отчёт Хью о его Голливудской жизни. Завершая разговор, он бросил «Я тоже» и закрыл телефон со щелчком, от которого я вздрогнул. Но я всё ещё не был замечен и чувствовал себя неловко – то ли сделать вид, что я только что пришёл?

\- Роберт, - услышал я. Хью всё ещё стоял спиной ко мне. Давно он знает, что я здесь? Ноги мои стали ватными.

\- Хью?

\- Он задержится на пару дней, так что наше свидание откладывается.

\- Свидание?

\- Прогулка по Сансету по определению свидание. Ещё он предложил проехаться по Малхолланд, опять-таки втроем, и обязательно на закате.

\- Зачем?

\- Уж не затем, чтобы полюбоваться красотами…

\- В смысле?

\- У него очередной период. Вот уж чего я не хотел, так это его тут в его дурацком периоде.

\- Периоде?

\- Прости, - наконец повернулся он ко мне. – Это не твои проблемы. Поэтому нам придется отменить эту глупую свиданку на троих.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что… Это сложно объяснить. Надеюсь, Дэниел приедет с ним.

\- У Стивена приступ биполярности? – наконец догадался я.

\- У него период, - отрезал он, видимо слово «биполярность» не особо ему нравилось.

\- Ты понял это по телефонному звонку?

\- Он становится безумно болтлив, но потрясающе несмешон. Я называю это «семь ступеней биполярной дури Стивена Фрая». Сначала он начинает зыркать глазами – знаешь, когда от одного взгляда хочется спрятаться под стол, а глаза у него горят, как в лихорадке. Затем идёт стадия ржача – плюс и минус чередуются - когда он может ржать часами над абсолютно тупыми шутками, в основном тут же им сочиненными. Третья стадия – обида на всех и вся, это мистер Брюзжащий Фрай. Стадия четвертая – всепрощение. Кончается обычно изливанием слез счастья на груди у неосторожно оказавшегося поблизости друга и признанием ему в любви. Дальше - хуже. Пятая стадия – отвращение к себе, часто пытающееся кончиться самоубийством, к счастью, этому мешает шестая стадия – надежда на чудо, ожидание чего-то лучшего, обычно сопровождается переменой мест, занятий и вообще какими-то переменами, но заканчивается всё всегда одним и тем же – седьмой стадией – стадией онемения. Он как бы умирает внутри. И вот это уже надолго. Сами мания и депрессия обычно длятся по пологода, раз в несколько лет, но после того, как он сел на таблетки, его только иногда прорывает. Если повезёт, все семь стадий он может пройти за неделю, две, а раз всё это случилось аж за сутки, к счастью, я лицезрел только начальные стадии, и уже утром следующего дня он был в порядке, отсыпался. Так он придумал Гиппопотама. Придумал и прожил в его шкуре эти самые сутки. Книжку он писал позже, когда разобрался с сюжетом.

\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

\- На всякий случай, вдруг я всё-таки решусь прогулять вас по Сенсету.

Я смущенно потоптался на месте, представляя нас на Сансет бульваре со Стивеном в каждой из его семи стадий. Хотя первые можно уже отбросить, раз период уже начался.

\- Дэниел не отпустит его одного в таком состоянии, - предположил я осторожно.

\- Поэтому он и сделал вид, что проект задерживается. Это его работа, даже Стивен об этом догадывается. Если период не закончится за пару дней, будет несколько вариантов развития, в зависимости от стадии. В худшем случае ему придется платить неустойку… Чёрт, он опять бросил таблетки, а Дэниел не доглядел. Когда-нибудь пятая стадия угробит Стивена насмерть, а я убью этого мистера «Я всегда буду рядом» собственноручно.

\- Я ненавижу Тарантино.

\- Прости, это и, правда, не твои проблемы. Давай поговорим о кино. Я тоже ненавижу Тарантино, хотя, надо признать, кое-какие вещи у него откровенно удались.

\- Я не про это. Я ненавижу его за то, что он увёл Уму у Итана.

\- А разве она не ушла после измен Итана? Прости, ты, очевидно, осведомлен лучше, - я фыркнул. – Погоди-ка. Не саму Уму? Ненавидишь не её?

\- Мы друзья, нельзя ненавидеть друзей, даже если они настолько безмозглы, как Ума. Я поддерживал с ней отношения, даже когда Итан ненавидел её так, что хотел запретить ей приближаться к детям. Любовь превращается в ненависть. Вот так, запросто.

\- Ты всё это рассказал, чтобы показать, что я «не одинок в своей беде»? – иронично произнёс Хью с американским акцентом. - Прости, Хауза иногда трудно сдержать, особенно на работе.

\- Мистер Джекил и доктор Хайд, - прокомментировал я его поведение. Иногда это случалось, и я не обижался. Если бы мой персонаж так же сильно отличался по своей натуре от меня, я бы тоже свихнулся.

\- Боюсь, что если мы всё же застанем период мистера Фрая, ты можешь пострадать. Так что, пожалуй, я не рискну…

\- Он настолько опасен для окружающих?

\- Нет, если только окружающие не являются объектами его ненависти.

Я похолодел от страха. Ненависти?

\- Почему?

\- Он меня к тебе ревнует, почему же ещё. И, возможно, завидует, но это одно и тоже.

\- Ревнует? – эхом отозвался я. Господи, неужели? - Стивен любит тебя? – догадался я, и волосы на моём загривке встали дыбом.

Хью кивнул. Потом внимательно посмотрел на меня, отвёл глаза и произнёс почти шёпотом:

\- Не существует такой вещи, как дружба… Есть только страсть и равнодушие.

\- Но… Ты дружишь с ним.

\- То, что я никогда не имел желания переспать с ним, ещё не означает, что я испытываю то, что называется дружбой. Друга нельзя ненавидеть, как ты справедливо заметил. С другой стороны любовь очень даже склонна менять плюс на минус когда ей вздумается.

\- Но у тебя есть друзья, - вспомнил я первое прозвучавшее утверждение. – Такая вещь как дружба существует, даже у тебя. То, что твой лучший друг… вовсе и не друг…

\- Все остальные? Есть просто хорошие знакомые, коллеги, - я вздрогнул. Неужели это про меня? – И те, к кому я действительно привязан эмоционально. Либо бывшие любовники, - я вспомнил Эмму. И правда, могут ли бывшие любовники остаться просто друзьями? – Либо потенциальные. И секс тут не всегда при чём. Любовник – это что-то большее, я бы употребил слово «возлюбленный», если бы его так не боялись. Корень «любовь», не «трах».

Я замер. А это что должно было значить?

Ещё тот выбор. Между просто коллегой и потенциальным любовником… возлюбленным. Я бы тоже предпочёл это слово… Если бы…

Если я ему не докажу, что настоящая дружба существует. Я не согласен быть «просто коллегой», что-то с ужасом восставало против такого. И хотя мне казалось, Хью не вложил в эти два определения ничего применительно ко мне лично, сердце моё съёжилось от страха. Пусть я не то и не другое, пусть я просто друг. Возможно, новый лучший друг, раз уж старый оказался вовсе и не другом.

Почему меня так сильно влечет к нему? Почему я так цепляюсь за эту дружбу? Почему я так страстно понимаю Вилсона, что иногда не могу отличить себя от него? Почему даже перспектива стать «потенциальным любовником» не может меня отпугнуть от Хью, а возможность оказаться «просто коллегой» убивает желание жить?

Нет, тоже самое я бы испытал и к Итану, если бы в этом возникла необходимость. Это просто дружба. Очень крепкая, но ещё не оформившаяся, ей нет и пары лет, дайте нам притереться друг к другу. И спросите лет через десять – что это? Дружба? И даже Хью не сможет ответить отрицательно.


	5. Как надоел я любящим меня!..

К счастью, период у Стивена уже кончился – он признался, что в самолете ему как будто выключили мозг, и он отрубился на весь полёт, а при посадке проснулся апатичным, но, тем не менее, уже здраво оценивающим свои действия. Дэниел посадил его в самолёт, зная, что осталась только шестая стадия, а она обычно безобидна, если, конечно, от Стива не требуется немедленная бурная деятельность.

\- Хорошо, я звоню Роберту, будем гулять по Сансету, - я взялся за телефон.

\- Ну, я вообще-то пошутил. Хочу тихую кафешку где-нибудь в твоём районе.

\- Я уже пообещал человеку. Так что теперь – Сансет и Малхолланд. Не разочаровывай. К тому же тебе нужно ожить, Сансет Стрип, Малхолланд Драйв, Что там ещё такого красивого и захватывающего… Может, тебя в Диснейленд отвезти? Или ты предпочитаешь студию Уорнер Брос?

\- Уорнеры, Вако симпатишней, чем Мики[1], - я вздрогнул. Вот откуда это «симпатишный». Начавшаяся пару месяцев назад игра «найди десять различий между Стивеном и Робертом» была официально переименована в «найди десять схожестей». - Нет. Правда. Не хочу ничего такого… Хотя… Может, мы поедем присматривать тебе приличный домик?

\- Я не собираюсь покупать дом, Стивен.

\- Ну разумеется, а кто обещался привезти сюда всю семью, если у Хауза будет удачный год? Обещания надо выполнять, дорогуша.

\- Ох… Стивен… Только не Беверли Хиллс.

\- А кто говорит об этом рассаднике порока? Есть и более удачные спальные районы.

\- Я уже присмотрел себе квартирку в Западном Голливуде. Если честно, то я в неё уже вселился. Типа сюрприз. Я даже Джо пока не говорил.

\- И я понимаю почему. Квартирка означает, что дома и переезда всей семьи не будет. Тогда пока туда, клятвопреступник, - махнул он слабо рукой, и мы, наконец, вышли из аэропорта.

В такси я позвонил Роберту, хотя ещё не знал, когда и куда мы поедем, Стивен сонно ворочался, прижимая меня к окну. Иногда я начинаю забывать, насколько он большой. И с возрастом и приобретенными килограммами он становится ещё больше. Гиппопотам, - фыркнул я.

\- Признайся, ты ездишь на своём Триумфе, отказываясь приобретать машину, только затем, чтобы нормальных людей возить на такси? – спросил он.

\- Да, я так сортирую людей. Ненормальных, которые соглашаются ехать со мной на мотоцикле, я складываю в особую папочку.

\- Бобби соглашается?

\- Хм… Надо попробовать, - подумал я вслух, и тут откликнулся собственно сам Роберт, как всегда сонным голосом и нечто нечленораздельное.

\- Привет, не разбудил? – очень сомневаюсь, что нет.

\- Да ладн… Ну что, прилетел? Период?

\- Нет, слава богу. Всё нормально. Но пока не знаю, что с Сансетом, может, мы выберем более спокойное времяпровождение. В любом случае подъезжай…

\- Завтра, - пропыхтел Стив.

\- Завтра, скажем, часов в…

\- Семь, я буду свободен к семи вечера.

\- В семь вечера. Адрес я тебе давал, не потерял?

\- Ага, хотя не знаю, как подъехать… Ничего, разберусь.

\- Роберт?

\- У?

\- Ты бы согласился проехаться со мной на Триумфе?

\- Ммм… А куда мы денем мистера Гиппопотама? Привяжем на багажник?

Я рассмеялся. Если бы только «мистер Гиппопотам» слышал. Впрочем, ушки у него на макушке, может и слышал, но вида не подал – я кинул на него украдкой взгляд, проверяя.

\- Не, не завтра, в принципе, вдвоём.

\- Разумеется. Мало того, я каждый раз еле удерживаю себя от того, чтобы попросить. Я тоже ездил на мотоцикле, пока Габи не заставила купить машину.

\- Она отказывалась ездить с тобой на мотоцикле?

\- Угу.

\- Нормальный человек, - кивнул я себе.

\- Что?

\- Не обращай внимания.

\- Роберт в списке ненормальных людей, - закрыл телефон я. – Это симптом?

\- Вообще-то да. Не будь я такой… большой, я бы тоже попросился, - всё-таки слух у него отменный. - Нет ничего лучше, чем прижаться к кому-то всем телом, когда мчишься со скоростью 90 миль в час по ночной дороге. Лучше, чем секс. Во всяком случае, хороший его заменитель.

Просекши, что я переехал в Западный Голливуд, который, господи, до меня самого это только что дошло, является центром гейской ночной жизни Лос Анджелеса… это подсознание, я не виноват! Стивен вообще решил никуда не ехать, а пробежаться по местным злачным заведениям. На свидание втроем это как-то не тянуло, но никакие уговоры не дали результата – Стивену действительно надо было «ожить», а нет способа лучше дать ему почувствовать, что он всё ещё жив, чем бурная ночная жизнь. Я вспомнил Дживса с его записками о ньюйоркской ночной жизни. Это Стивен, Стивен и ещё раз Стивен.

Поэтому мне пришлось позвонить Роберту ещё раз. Я выбил у Кети[2] этот единственный вечер, обычно мои съемки заканчивались куда позже семи, и в этой связи я не знал, как поступить. Мы-таки прогуляемся по Сансету, но слегка не в том направлении, что я имел в виду.

\- Роберт, я не знаю, как тебе это сказать… В общем, Стивен решил, что похитит меня для бурной ночной жизни в моём богатом гей-клубами районе, поэтому нам даже машина не нужна. Если тебе это не по нутру, то…

\- Он решил потратить единственный вечер вместе на гей-клубы?

\- Ну… Я пробовал уговорить его на менее экстремальное времяпровождение…

\- И он тащит тебя за собой?

\- Ну, я вообще привык. К тому же никогда не помешает знакомство с собственными соседями.

\- Он не хочет, чтобы я приезжал?

\- Э… вообще-то наоборот. Это была его идея пригласить тебя.

\- Тогда я еду.

\- Ну? – спросил напомаживающийся Стивен, восседая перед моим единственным зеркалом в доме.

\- Он едет.

\- Крокодил в Ниле (Crocodile in the Nile), – сказал он без тени сомнения. Эвфемизм для тех, кто находится в отрицании (in denial). Так он обзывал меня первую пару лет знакомства. Потом, после очередного периода, тогда это был просто «период», о биполярности мы ещё не знали, он забил на свою сексуальную жизнь вовсе, став весьма эксцентричным монахом на многие годы. До очередного периода и Дэниела.

\- И что с этим делать? – вопросил я голосом трагика.

\- А тебе обязательно надо что-то с этим сделать?

\- Ну… желательно бы.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что это безобразие.

\- Хм… Будешь изображать из себя героя, хочешь сказать 36-летнему мужику, что он гей? Добро пожаловать в пасть к крокодилу. В Ниле. Крокодилы в Ниле – опасная штука, знаешь ли… Не советовал бы я тебе купаться в Ниле… Там большие крокодилы…

\- Роберта нужно только подтолкнуть, он просто ленивый, - я усмехнулся. – Лёгкий сонный мотылёк. Я дал ему определение, - объяснил я.

\- Весьма… лирическое определение… Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?..

Но я пропустил это мимо ушей. Мне ещё не хватало, чтобы Стивен думал, что я влюбился, тогда я тоже буду думать, что я влюбился, а это уже и до последствий недалеко. Последний раз меня так накололи с Одри[3]. Когда про меня распускают грязные слухи, я поневоле начинаю им верить. Это свойство моей безвольной натуры. Матушка во всём виновата, я уже понял, доктор. Два года психоанализа превращают всю вашу жизнь в очень логичный кошмар.

\- Потом он, правда, будет всю оставшуюся жизнь ворчать, что это именно я раскрыл ему глаза, но он будет доволен. Жить во лжи – это плохо.

\- Когда ты стал таким моралистом? – удивился он.

\- Это не моралите, это долгий опыт.

\- А, так ты всё-таки живёшь во лжи?

\- Перестань меня путать, чудовище, я не то имел в виду, - надулся я. Я правда имел в виду другое. Я имел в виду то, что на самом деле не знаю, что такое жить НЕ во лжи. Мы, британцы, живём во лжи с пеленок и до смерти. Это британский образ жизни. Пара лет не-британского опыта, и я уже могу сказать, что этот образ жизни в корне своем порочен, хотя с молоком моей проклятущей матушки я впитал священный трепет перед этим образом жизни. Стивену же всегда было насрать на чужие образы жизни, у него свой образ жизни – биполярный, поэтому ему не понять нас, нормальных британцев.

\- Разумеется, - он вздохнул так, как будто я неизвестно как ему заврался.

\- Если ты про мою личную жизнь, то у нас с Джо всё в порядке.

\- Разумеется, именно поэтому ты здесь, а она там. Ты обещал их сюда перевезти, но, вижу, речь об этом даже не идёт.

\- Во-первых, тогда мне придётся перевезти сюда и тебя, а это прямо скажем, нереально, даже нереальней, чем перевести трёх подростков, во-вторых, да, я в какой-то мере скрываюсь как от Джо, так и от тебя, если уж на то пошло.

\- Ты от нас скрываешься? – типа удивился он. Конечно, собака, хотел вытащить это из меня уже давно, наконец, получи, фашист, гранату.

\- Я не знаю почему. Возможно, это просто дурацкий кризис среднего возраста. Может он у меня быть в 46 лет? К тому же я чувствую, что ни тебе, ни ей я уже не нужен.

Он подавился.

\- Как так?

\- У тебя есть Дэниел, а Джо… Для секса я ей уже точно не нужен…

\- Менопауза?

\- До тебя дошло. Она женщина, и она старше меня. Всё нормально. Только никто не говорил, что в таких случаях делать мужчине.

\- Ну… полагаю, завести любовницу помоложе… Или любовника… - поиграл он на меня бровями.

\- Разумеется… Только вот как-то не хочется.

Я обратил внимание, что он оставил тему Себя Любимого Избегаемого в покое. Ну ладно, будем хотя бы знать, что он принял это к сведению. Тот вопрос мы так и спустили на тормозах. Когда ты чувствуешь вину за то, что оказался плохим другом именно тогда, когда в тебе больше всего нуждались, не стоит обвинять кого-то в том, что он занял твоё место. Во всяком случае, не стоит показывать, что ты этим недоволен. А я был очень недоволен, что Дэниел занял моё место, он лишил меня перспективы когда-нибудь передумать насчёт Стивена. Он лишил меня душевного покоя. И теперь Стив даже флиртует со мной не по-настоящему. Он уже не просто не надеется, он этого не хочет. А это поганее всего. Знать, что тот, кто тебя любит, любит тебя уже немножко меньше… Что ты не стоишь в его списке приоритетов на самом верху.

 

[1] Wakko Warner и Mickey Mouse – персонажи из компаний соответственно Warner Bros и Disney World.

[2] Katie Jacobs- продюсер «Хауза».

[3] Audrey Cooke – режиссер, с которой у Хью был непродолжительный роман.


	6. Я без цветов, чтоб не было банально.

Чёрт дернул меня на этот круиз. Я был в гей-клубе один раз в своей жизни, когда мы с Итаном искали Ривера, который имел обыкновение растворяться в ночи, забывая предупредить друзей. Так он и сгинул на заднем дворе одного из таких заведений. Нет, не гей-клуба, «Гадюшник» (“Viper Room”) был обычным клубом, но то, что он принадлежал Джонни Деппу, было тоже как-то символично. С тех пор Джонни завязал и с беспорядочной половой жизнью, и с наркотиками. Может, своей смертью Ривер спас этого счастливчика, но цена слишком высока. К тому же, если бы он кого и хотел спасти сознательно, то это был Киану. Киану жив, да, но жизнью я бы это не назвал. Итан периодически навещает беднягу, если ему удается найти отель, в котором он ночует, и ничего утешительного он там не видит. Да и выбор ролей – это всегда говорит о том, в каком душевном состоянии находится актёр – ему просто начхать, где его снимут, он берется за всё, хотя имеет право выбора, как никто из нас. Киану живёт, но не здесь, реальность потеряла для него смысл. Матрица в конце концов поимела его.

\- Гадюшник всё ещё работает? – спросил я сам себя, как только мы вышли. Возможно, я всё-таки получу что-то от этого похода. Хотя бы обновленные воспоминания. Странно, с Ривером меня связывали самое приятное и самое неприятное воспоминания. Ривер никогда не дружил со мной, он считал меня чем-то вроде бесплатного приложения к Итану, его «черноглазой тенью», как он высказал мне однажды. За что я, вредный в то время, как тысяча чертенят, заявил, что «от Билла и Теда слышу». Нет, мы не подрались. Он только улыбнулся. Он считал этот фильм тупым, но чёрт подери, почему не он сыграл Билла? Моя шутка ему даже понравилась. Любовь – странная штука…

И вот теперь, пока мы ехали вниз по Сансету, мне ещё пришлось объяснять им, англичанам, что такое Гадюшник, и чем он знаменит.

\- Джонни его продал, с тех пор я ничего о нём не слышал. Будет интересно посмотреть, - объяснил я свой выбор, когда Стивен показал, что в его буклетике гей-баров такого клуба не числится.

\- Хм… Я слышал эту милую историю, но прикасаться к ней так близко не доводилось, - задумчиво произнёс он, когда я остановился у вполне так живо выглядящего заведения, где умер друг моего друга.

\- На заднем дворе, - пошёл я вокруг. Дорога на задний двор была весьма хорошо освещена – новый владелец позаботился о паломниках. На фронтон смотреть было нечего – кроме собственно названия и всё ещё мрачноватого дизайна не осталось ничего, да он меня и не интересовал, этот клуб.

\- Надо было тогда хоть цветы захватить, - неловко сказал Стивен, когда мы дошли.

\- Нет, не надо. Сегодня не годовщина какая-нибудь. Просто проходим мимо. И это единственное место в Западном Голливуде, которое я знаю.

Ах да, самое неприятное воспоминание… Ссора с Итаном после того похода за Ривером, чуть не стоившая мне этой дружбы.. Мы всего лишь зашли в гей-клуб в его поисках. Не знаю, что там показалось Итану, но именно там он обвинил меня в том, что я… в общем, я это уже упоминал. Я не мог войти опять в гей-клуб, не вспомнив, что это принесло мне в прошлый раз. Поэтому я завернул сюда, чтобы воскресить вместе с неуспокоенным духом Ривера самое приятное воспоминание, также с ним связанное. Возможно, оно придаст мне сил.

\- Итан посчитал, что он обязан сообщить Киану о смерти Ривера, - начал рассказывать я, когда минута молчания прошла - Ну вроде как долг друга. Не то чтобы у Ривера не было других друзей, даже таких, кто был в курсе их отношений, но Итану тогда было не до размышлений. Я как бы оказался рядом, так что он взял меня с собой. Не знаю, для моральной поддержки… В общем, вполне возможно, что кто-то сообщил Киану до нас, или он услышал это по телевизору или радио, хотя не смотрел и не слушал ни то ни другое, и тогда всё это могло быть чем угодно. Тем, что он сошёл с ума от горя, как считает Итан, или даже злым розыгрышем, Ривза невозможно понять. Но, впрочем, собственно история…

За дверью слышались голоса. Именно голоса, я очень хорошо помню, как подумал – он там в компании, веселится, а мы тут вваливаемся с такой новостью… И, хотя официально тогда у Ривера была девушка, и я не думаю, что они с Киану фактически встречались, всё равно, у них всё-таки были отношения, и пусть даже это была всего лишь дружба, как многие думали, это был очень сильный удар. Да что говорить, смерть Ривера произвела впечатление не только на тех, кто его знал, это была национальная потеря. Вы знали, что на его смерть было написано больше песен, чем на смерть кого-либо, включая Джеймса Дина и принцессу Диану вместе взятых? Я кажется увлекся… На чем я остановился? Ах да, мы услышали голоса. Постучали. Открыл Киану, наполовину отворив дверь. У нас было абсолютно полное ощущение, что за дверью ещё кто-то стоит. Ривс был веселым, что подтверждало мои мысли, и я был искренне рад, что не мне, а Итану нужно было принести страшную весть. У меня бы, если честно, тогда бы духу не хватило. В общем, Итан говорит, мол, Ривер умер в Гадюшнике, передоз. Ну и… Киану вдруг рассмеялся. Он принял это за шутку. И говорит за дверь, мол, смотри, они говорят, что ты помер. В квартире, конечно, никого не было. Но мы ведь слышали чей-то голос до этого. Или это Киану изменил так свой голос? Откуда он знал, что мы идём, чтобы нас так странно разыграть? В общем, я считаю, что Ривер и правда был тогда с Киану. И кое-что говорит мне, что он с ним и по сей день. Это было на Хеллуин, понимаете? Ночь духов. Конечно, можете смеяться, но я в такие вещи верю.

Я замолчал, снова переживая это. Потом, посмотрев на их вытянувшиеся лица, завершил с таким видом, как будто пытался объяснить детям, почему овощи гораздо полезней леденцов:

\- Ну вот… А вы говорите - гей-клубы…

\- Мальчик мой, ты правда искренне веришь в привидения? – протянул Стивен сочувственно.

\- Я… никому это раньше не рассказывал, только вам, - пожал плечами я.

\- Потому что я – гей? – поднял бровь Стивен.

\- Нет… Потому что мы – здесь. Я боялся идти сразу в гей-клубы, у меня с ними… нехорошие воспоминания связаны. Поэтому я и притащил вас сюда. Вспомнить то, что мне приятно вспоминать.

\- То есть?..

\- Ну… как объяснить… Это…это доказывает, что любовь есть. Что она есть в принципе. Очень редко, но есть. Настоящая. И я её видел.

\- Ну, некоторые могут похвастаться, что не только видели её, но и испытали.

\- Ну… Я, видимо, ещё её не встретил. И, если честно, кто я такой, чтобы у меня было… такое.

\- Ну, думаю, скажу за всех оптимистов, мы все её заслуживаем, - добрый Стивен.

\- Почему ты не можешь признать, что ты – гей? – неожиданно сказал Хью, молчавший весь этот поход за воспоминаниями.

\- О. Да… Именно этого вопроса я и ожидал. Я не гей. Я понимаю, что, рассказав эту историю, типа себя выдал, но я видел Любовь, а какие - разнополые или однополые были те, с кем она была, это уже дело десятое.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что любовь может прийти к кому угодно?

\- Абсолютно. Но, парни, я очень сомневаюсь, что если Она решит посетить меня, это будет мужчина.

\- О-о. Мальчик так вдохновенно нёс правду, что не смотрел под ноги эрго споткнулся о что-то и пролил её всю на нас. Оставь себе глоточек, юноша, пригодится, - язвительно высказал Фрай.

\- Он споткнулся о что-то, называемое… «предубеждением»? – поддакнул Хью.

\- Нет, скорее это было «отрицание».

\- Об отрицание нельзя споткнуться, отрицание – это речка такая в Египте.

\- О, ну ладно, он споткнулся о предубеждение и пролил всю истину в отрицание, так лучше?

Потом они переглянулись и дуэтом воскликнули:

\- Блондинка!

\- Несмотря на то, что шатен, - добавил Хью.

\- Ладно, со снобами я уже разговаривал, это не слишком весело… - обиделся я.

\- Погоди. Мы сказали «блондинка», мы не сказали «дурак». Потому что если бы мы сказали «дурак», это окончательный диагноз, но «блондинка» - это в некотором роде…

\- Восхищённый вздох, - договорил Хью.

\- Потому что «блондинка» несёт в себе такую чистоту и невинность, что мы все дохнем от зависти.

\- Я не настолько чист и невинен, - покачал я головой.

\- Но ты наивен, это свойство людей, не отягощенных логикой. И это определенно предмет для зависти.

\- Я не наивен.

\- Но ты не отягощён логикой.

\- Он ей отягощён, - возразил Хью. - Просто обычно ему в лом ей пользоваться. Именно потому что она отягощает. Ему не нравится это чувство, отягощённости. Он любит… порхать.

\- Ну, ты знаешь его лучше, чем я.

\- В лом? – не понял я выражения.

\- Лень. На самом деле я знаю, когда припрёт, ты можешь быть чрезвычайно утомительно логичным. Но обычно тебя не припирает.

\- Я актёр, а не калькулятор, - пожал я плечами.

\- Какие чертовски правильные слова…

\- Просто ты правда сморозил глупость, извини, что так отреагировали – на основе предыдущих утверждений логичней было бы не отрицать возможность того, что ты встретишь свою любовь в виде мужчины. И чем скорее ты это поймёшь… Возможно, это отрицание и не даёт тебе увидеть эту самую твою личную любовь с большой буквы.

\- Но я не гей. Я никогда не испытывал ничего такого к мужчине.

\- Ты не испытывал ничего такого и к женщине, я не ошибаюсь?

\- Я не испытывал то, про что я говорил, но другие аспекты…

\- Мы не говорим про другие аспекты, мы говорим именно о том самом. Сокровенном. Оно может прийти откуда угодно, с любой стороны. И если ты отрицаешь какую-то из сторон, то возводишь с той стороны стену, через которую Оно не может к тебе добраться. Или ты ждёшь, пока Оно обойдёт эту стену и придёт к тебе с более удобной для тебя стороны?

Я чуть не подавился. Вот над этим следовало задуматься. Крепко задуматься.

\- А если Оно просто ещё не подошло к тебе… Снеся стену, ты ничего плохого не сделаешь.

\- Ну, разве что откроешь себя всем ветрам… - проворчал Хью, которому очевидно не особо нравилась эта лекция, возможно, он её от Стивена слышал не в первый раз.

\- Не слушай этого пессимиста. Ошибаться – это нормально. Опасно не пытаться, боясь ошибиться. Ошибка – это тоже опыт.

\- Ага, то, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее… - буркнул Хью.

\- Ладно, пошли уже посмотрим хороший мужской стриптиз, а то вы на меня, парни, тоску навели страшную, - бросил менторский тон Фрай.

\- Эй, а Киану же тоже мотоциклист-любитель? – спросил Хью уже в машине.

Я кивнул.

\- Мне кажется, я его пару раз видел. На чём он ездит?

\- Понятия не имею, я не настолько близко с ним знаком. Могу попросить Итана, чтобы он спросил следующий раз, когда он решит его навестить. Он как бы присматривает за ним после смерти Ривера. Хотя, конечно, никто не будет в силах остановить его, когда он, в конце концов, решит, что его здесь ничего больше не держит…

Вместо Сансета мы прогулялись по Санта Монике, которая оказалась самой богатой на гей-клубы улицей. «Шип» (“Spike”) (проассоциировавшийся у меня со Спайком из Баффи, поэтому публика показалась мне состоящей сплошь из демонов и вампиров), «у Мики» (“Micky’s”) («Почему нет «У Вако»? – почему-то проворчал Стивен), «Гнев» (“Rage”) (оказавшийся на удивление дружелюбным, несмотря на название) и даже «Материнская Жила» (“MotherLode”), мы были везде. Ничего страшного всё-таки не произошло, как не произвели на меня никакого впечатления ни мужской стриптиз, показавшийся мне ещё скучней женского, ни дубасящая музыка, если это вообще можно назвать музыкой, ни разношерстная, но, в общем-то, серая публика, лет на двадцать моложе даже меня. Впрочем, я был не одинок, Хью также откровенно скучал. Так что я был рад, что всё-таки пошёл с ним, для моральной поддержки.

\- Не, вот если бы мы были в Нью Йорке, я бы повел вас в такие места… - наконец высказал я, когда мы отвергли очередной притон и направились к другому.

\- Это его любимая тема. Ты раз меня уже сводил… - проворчал Хью.

\- Я не виноват, что тебя узнали.

\- Я тоже не виноват. Я надел черные очки. Но всё равно все кричали «Хауз!» и просили их обругать. Знаю, это ты во всем виноват. Ты ведь даже очки не надел. Меня узнали по тебе. Конечно, героя всегда узнают по его киксайду.

\- Сам ты… Киксайд… - огрызнулся я. На самом деле у меня действительно была некоторая склонность именно к поддерживающим ролям, даже Тони я получил, играя «роль второго плана», хотя и главного героя, так что это фактически даже не было оскорблением.

\- Ты был в Нью Йорке? – спросил Стивен. Зная, что у него там недвижимость, мне было бы интересно узнать, насколько часто он там бывает. Но, думаю, если бы Стивен как раз был в Нью Йорке в те пару дней, когда я прогуливал по нему Хью, Хью бы об этом знал. И конечно сказал об этом мне. Было бы неприятно услышать сейчас «И ты даже не зашёл?!».

\- Роберт затащил меня на этого… как его…

\- Льюис Блэк, ты даже не можешь запомнить его имя? – взвился я.

\- Он мне не понравился…

Я только покачал головой. Конечно, мистер Лори не любит конкуренции. Смешить меня может только он. Как же, знаю. Проходили.

\- А если бы мы были в Лондоне, я бы повел вас в такие места… - неожиданно сказал Стивен, по-видимому, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

\- Так его, милый, так его! – похлопал его по плечу Хью. - Будет знать, как воображать.

Я фыркнул.

\- Так, - произнёс я, входя в очередной клуб. - Мы выяснили, что мы все на дух не переносим Лос Анджелес. Тогда вопрос – почему двое из нас в нём так прочно засели?

\- Потому что он находится ровно посередине между Нью Йорком и Лондоном, - продекламировал Хью.

\- У-умница, - протянул я.

\- Ты определенно над этим уже думал, да? – участливо спросил Стивен.

\- Да, я думал об этом каждый безбожный день в этом солнечном даже по ночам Содоме.

\- И когда к тебе пришёл этот идеальный ответ? - спросил я.

\- Некоторое время назад, - пожал он плечами. - Трудно не придумать этот ответ, ты же всегда рядом.

А потом мы пили, потому что мы уже увидели всё, что хотели, а некоторые и не хотели, а Стивену не позволялось знакомиться с молодыми людьми плотней, чем ему следовало, за чем зорко следил Хью за отсутствующего Дэниела, так что делать нам уже просто оставалось нечего. Кроме, как я уже упомянул, поглощения спиртных напитков. Заказав дюжину коктейлей, мы обосновались в самом тихом клубе, который смогли найти, в VIP-зоне, и принялись самозабвенно сосать. Процесс сосания коктейля куда медитативней, чем обычный выпивон, поэтому уже с третьего коктейля у меня поехала крыша.

\- Бобби Бобби Бобби, - сказал Стивен после своего третьего коктейля, задумчиво меня оглядывая. - Твоё имя вызывает у меня сугубо английские ассоциации. Знаешь таких наших полицейских, с дурацкими фаллическими шлемами и не менее фаллическими палками?

\- Да, их называют бобби. Хью пару раз изображал бобби в «abit»’е[1]. Покажи танец! – накинулся я на Хью. Тот, к счастью, был не менее нас пьян, поэтому с удовольствием изобразил танец бобби. Я от умиления подавился коктейлем. Живой Хью Лори! Ощущение у меня было, как будто мне подарили фигурку любимого героя комиксов. Алло, я два года работаю с ним и вижу не меньше трёх дней в неделю! Почему только сейчас у меня появилось это странное ощущение? А, точно. Теперь у меня полный комплект – фигурища великого и ужасного Стивена Фрая с входящими в комплект съемным биполярным расстройством, фотографией Дэниела Коена в бумажнике и вечными заверениями в дружбе к Хью Лори, которыми они крепятся друг к дружке в наборе, чтобы не потеряться.

Вышли из последнего бара мы уже часу не знаю в каком, потому что на часы посмотреть сил у меня уже не было. Я удобно прикорнул на плече Хью, идеально подошедшего мне по росту, так как меня упорно куда-то клонило, и я почему-то решил, что плечо Хью – это то самое место, куда меня клонит. Вопрос, кто сядет за руль, меня уже не касался. Я уже не смог бы повести и лошадку на карусели.

\- Так… Значит, будем играть в одну интересную игру, - предложил Стивен. – Чтобы определить, кто из нас самый стойкий член коалиции.

Он пару минут мялся, поигрывая отобранными у меня ключами, потом махнул рукой:

\- Не, не будем играть. Я уже знаю победителя. На, - дал он ключи Хью, - ты ведёшь.

\- Почему я?

\- Потому что. Потому что он уже точно не может, потому что он прислонился к тебе, а ты стоишь сам, несмотря на то, что он к тебе прислонился.

\- А почему не ты?

\- Потому что я стою не совсем прямо, и, будь моя воля, я к кому-нибудь бы прислонился. Можно?

\- Нет, - отверг попытки прислониться к себе Хью. Но вот тебе, - он оторвал меня от себя и прислонил к Стивену. – Прислонитесь друг к другу, - а сам пошёл открывать машину.

Я отстранился от пуза, которое неприятно пахло духами и спиртным, упираясь в него только ладонью, чтобы мы оба не упали.

Потом меня сгрузили в мою же машину на заднее сиденье. Это было непривычно, и хуже всего стало, когда Стивена сгрузили туда же. Он меня чуть не погрёб под собой. Я протестующе запищал что-то про права человека вздохнуть, и вскорости был спасён Хью, который оставил мистеру Гиппопотаму всё заднее сиденье, на которое он комфортно улёгся, и переместил слабо шевелящегося меня на переднее рядом с собой. Это было уже более привычно, поэтому, даже не найдя руля, я успокоился. Дальше я помню только боль в шее, и как она прошла, когда я переместил голову на что-то более мягкое, чем дверца машины. Я вот только не помню, произошло это до или после того, как мы приехали.

 

[1]Имеется в виду сериал “a Bit of Fry and Laurie”.


	7. Тут я заснул, но было уже поздно…

Он заснул у меня на коленях, и мне несколько миль, оставшихся до моего дома, пришлось опасаться полицейских, которые могли загрести нас не столько за выпитое, сколько за неприличное поведение за рулём – со стороны мирно спящий Роберт вполне мог сойти за клиента полиции нравов. Стивен сзади громко храпел.

Роберта я смог поднять на свой этаж, но, чтобы выгрузить и поднять Стивена, мне пришлось звать швейцара, который мрачно пошутил, что обычно тела выносят из дома, чтобы избавиться от них, но он первый раз видит, как делают наоборот. Я не менее мрачно пошутил, что я некрофил. Швейцар сказал, что верит в случае первого молодого человека, но вот этот «мешок тухлого жира» явно предназначен на что-то более отвратное, к примеру, разбор на комплектующие для продажи на черном рынке. Стивен при этом хрюкнул и дружески похлопал швейцара по плечу, пробормотав что-то вроде «наш человек». Тот, расслышав то же, что и я, смущенно пробормотал, что его родители чистокровные англичане, и что, несмотря на то, что он живёт в этой «вонючей стране» всю свою жизнь, включая несознательную, свою историческую родину уважает больше, и что очень рад, что если уж Магомет не может накопить денег на поездку к горе, гора может иногда спуститься к Магомету, ибо ему нечасто приходится встретить настоящего джентльмена, с которым ему не надо думать о всяких длинных словах вроде «политкорректность». «Они здесь все такие обидчивые, - фыркнул он. – На них дунешь – они тебя засудят». В общем, я пообещал ему, что следующий раз, когда я смогу вырваться в Альбион, возьму его с собой. Надеюсь, он, как истинный джентльмен, не принял слово другого джентльмена в подпитии за обещание.

В квартире встал вопрос, куда сгружать Стива, так как кушетку уже пригрел Роберт, которого я туда сгрузил чуть ранее. Учитывая, что я вообще-то выпил не меньше их, мне не хотелось принимать никаких судьбоносных решений, вроде как заснуть в одной постели со Стивеном, которому я в этом отношении, мягко сказать, не доверял. Посему я растолкал Роберта, пока швейцар держал Стивена в относительно вертикальном положении, и предложил ему обосноваться где-нибудь в другом месте, на его выбор. Кушетку я покупал специально на тот случай, если ко мне нагрянет мистер Фрай, поэтому размеры её были соответствующие, жаль было расходовать всю эту полезную площадь на одного маленького щупленького Леонарда, который вполне спокойно мог пригреться где-нибудь в уголку на коврике. Когда же я, распрощавшись со швейцаром и дав ему какую-то бумажку на чай, пошёл в спальню принять горизонтальное положение, вполне заслуженное после таких тяжких трудов, оказалось, что у маленького щупленького Леонарда губа далеко не дура, и он «прикорнул», предварительно раздевшись чуть ли не догола, думаю, чисто автоматически при виде кровати, а не с какими-то определенными намерениями, я предпочитаю верить в хорошее в людях, на моей кровати, раскинувшись на ней как любой не отягощенный второй половинкой холостяк – поперёк. Прожив в браке семнадцать лет, я и на этой полуторке умудрялся оставлять достаточно места, даже если оно оставалось пустым. Думаю, их отношения с Габи ещё не зашли так далеко, чтобы он подсознательно оставлял ей место в постели. Что тоже о многом говорит, например, о том, а зайдут ли они настолько далеко в принципе.

Передо мной встал выбор – либо я отвоевываю себе жизненное пространство, либо капитулирую и сам сплю на коврике. Был ещё конечно вариант столкнуть на коврик Стивена, но, подумав о том, сколько мне в этом случае придется выслушать мата с утра, я как-то на это не решился, решив пренебречь возможностью приобрести этот уникальный филологический опыт. Столкнуть на коврик Роберта также было не вариантом – полы у меня в квартире были, мягко скажем, нестерильные, а он умудрился даже носки снять. И я решил бороться до конца.

Способов борьбы было три – можно было попытаться аккуратно сложить все конечности Роберта поближе к его телу и передвинуть его параллельно кровати, можно было попытаться его разбудить и просто попросить подвинуться, можно было лечь сверху, чтобы идея подвинуться пришла в его голову самостоятельно. Не знаю, почему я выбрал последнее.

Проснулся я практически без похмелья. Голова не была кристально ясной, но и головной боли у меня не было. Возможно, потому что за эти полтора года я приучил организм к короткому сну и проснулся сейчас сам, полностью восстановившись. Порадовавшись ещё не полностью загубленному здоровью, я заметил, что, опасаясь старой опасности, недооценил новую, впрочем, при таком проценте алкоголя в крови трудно было мыслить сложными формулами. Роберт, поначалу давший мне пространство на постели, по всей видимости, во сне решил его снова занять. На мне оказались его руки, ноги и голова.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - заявил я Стивену, который мрачно стоял в дверях и хмуро на нас пялился.

\- Естественно. Потому что думаю я о кофеине. Это – определенно не кофеин. В этом доме водится кофеин? А алказельтцер? А хоть что-нибудь?

\- В холодильнике есть пиво.

\- Слава холодильнику, - поприветствовал он конец похмелью и побрёл на кухню.

На мои попытки разбудить его Роберт отозвался нечленораздельными стенаниями, поэтому, решив дать ему возможность проснуться самому, когда его организм восстановится естественным путем, я, выползя из-под него, направился за Стивеном, на тот случай, если он не найдёт холодильник.

\- Хорошо спал? – отозвался тот, уже опрокинув в себя полбанки пива.

\- Бывало и лучше, - пожаловался я.

\- А Бобби?

\- Хорошо ли он спал? Понятия не имею.

\- Но он кажется довольным. Да и у тебя такая хитрая довольная морда, - прищурился он на меня.

Разве? Ничего довольного я в себе не ощущал. Да, была лёгкая удовлетворенность оттого, что вчерашнее принятие алкоголя прошло без видимых последствий, но… Я пожал плечами.

\- Посмотри на себя в зеркало, - посоветовал Стивен.

Я, за неимением зеркала в кухне, глянул в серебристый бок холодильника и изумился – и правда, ухмыляюсь непонятно чему.

\- Скажешь, это никак не связано с тем, как ты спал? Может, с тем, как ты проснулся? – Стив пристально посмотрел на мою всё ещё покрытую вчерашними мятыми штанами паховую область, и её обитатель, ненавидящий пристальное внимание органически, съёжился ещё сильней.

\- Нет, - искренне ответил я. Если честно, я уже и не помнил, когда именно мой организм оставил всякие попытки утренних эрекций, поняв, что как бы он ни старался, продолжения банкета ему не светило, как только сознание, пробудившись, загоняло подсознание обратно в его темный угол.

\- Тогда что тебя так развеселило? – озадаченно протянул Фрай.

\- Может, то, что у меня нет похмелья? Меня это радует, потому что сегодня мне нужно снова играть, кстати, сколько времени?

Стивен посмотрел на свои наручные часы и, прищурившись, долго вычислял время по стрелкам.

\- Почти девять.

\- Это более чем хорошо, сегодня меня ждут не раньше, чем к полудню. А Роберт может вообще не понадобиться, так что… я решил, пусть отсыпается.

\- Хм… с чего такая доброта?

\- Просто… Просто если я проснулся сам, и меня не мучает похмелье, я желаю того же другим.

\- Я встал сам, но меня мучает похмелье, - проворчал он.

\- Возможно, это просто разница во времени.

\- Точно, я и забыл...

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Мне нужна ещё одна бутылка, коей в холодильнике нет, но, в общем, я в порядке. Пойду переоденусь и всё такое. Тебе тоже не мешало бы освежиться. Бобби оказался самым умным из нас – по крайней мере, его одежда теперь не нуждается в чистке и глажке, - он гадливо провёл рукой по своей пропотевшей рубашке. - Ты, надеюсь, заметил, что он разделся?

\- Нет, как-то не приглядывался, - пробубнил я. Я проверил свое отражение в холодильнике – так и есть, ухмылка сползла с лица. К чему такая перемена настроения? И почему у меня такое ощущение, что Стивен знает обо мне нечто такое, чего я сам о себе ещё не знаю?


	8. В противном случае я стану с вами жить...

Я уже имел представление, куда переселяюсь, поэтому перво-наперво повёл Хью покупать пылесос. Не то чтобы я был слишком щепетилен в вопросах чистоты, но – эй, мы же съезжаемся не от большой любви, а чтобы посмотреть, как такое сработает с Хаузом и Вилсоном. Так что первым делом я выбил из Дэвида[1] все особенности Вилсона в домашнем хозяйстве. Оказалось, что он в принципе не особо отличается от меня. Аккуратность, привычка следить за собой, умение готовить. Одно жуткое отличие меня, конечно, потрясло, хотя я это знал и раньше: Вилсон – жаворонок, а Хауз скорее сова, тогда как на самом деле я был жуткой соней, а Хью более дисциплинирован в этом вопросе. Зато вот неряхой он был таким же, как Хауз. Издержки женатости – без домохозяйки женатик становится полностью недееспособен по дому, причём как в отношении «женской», так и в отношении «мужской» работы, так как первую он выполнять просто не привык, а вторую не привык выполнять без понукания.

Поселился я на кушетке, которая раз в несколько больше той, на которой мне приходилось сожительствовать с Хаузом, поэтому тут мне приходилось импровизировать. Если честно, я бы, наверное, не смог ночевать в таких условиях, как Вилсон. Но меня утешало, что Вилсон бы смог.

Ещё меня раздражало, что Вилсон готовит только для себя, хотя в какой-то момент до меня дошло, что Хауз не Хью, если бы ему предложили всё «на блюдечке», ему, пожалуй, было бы неинтересно, и Вилсон просто потакал страсти Хауза познавать всё самому. Он прекрасно знал, что тот не преминет стащить у него еду, как никогда не стеснялся есть за его счёт ранее, и специально делал этот процесс более увлекательным. Господи, когда до меня это дошло, я полчаса стоял, открыв рот, у холодильника. Это же игра, и игра очень близких людей. И они хотят сказать, что раньше Хауз и Вилсон ни разу не делили жилплощадь? На следующий же день я выказал жест недоверия Дэвиду. Кети меня поддержала, но ясности в этот вопрос так внесено и не было. При большой натяжке можно вообразить, что это всё-таки уже случалось. Но так как предполагается, что это первый раз, когда Вилсон от жены уходит не к любовнице, так как на сей раз это жена ему изменила, а не наоборот, можно предположить, что произошло это всё-таки в первый раз.

\- Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, - философски заявлял довольный Хью.

Ему и вправду нравилось, как я готовлю, или он просто-напросто соскучился по домашней еде, потому что сам он был не большой любитель готовить, до меня его холодильник заполняли только банки пива.

А ещё на холодильнике теперь начали появляться желтые бумажки с разными забавными надписями. И «виселица», которую загадал Хью. Хью – неистощимый кладезь забав, профессиональный массовик-затейник.

По вечерам, если у Хью оставалось хоть немного сил на что-то, помимо сна, мы смотрели кино. Попытки подсунуть ему Хауза были игнорируемы. Я же уже давно приучил себя смотреть отснятый материал, так как в отличие от меня Хью был практически во всех сценах, и мне было любопытно на него посмотреть. Этим я и занимался, пока его не было дома. А ещё я спал в его постели, к которой привязался ещё с той пьяной ночи. Почему-то она всегда выглядела более привлекательной, чем кушетка, хотя, как я уже говорил, кушетка была чуть ли не больше, чем кровать.

\- Будем смотреть классику, - предложил он как-то, и поставил «Вход и Выход».

Во время всего просмотра он не сводил с меня глаз – очевидно, ожидал какой-то реакции. Я и раньше смотрел этот фильм, но первый раз с осознанием того, что меня ассоциируют с главным героем.

\- Сколько лет вы с Габи помолвлены? – как бы между прочим спросил он в самом начале. Получил поп-корном в глаз. – Побит рекорд Говарда Бреккета! – объявил он голосом спортивного комментатора.

\- Следи за руками, - повторил он за Майком и получил этой самой рукой по уху. Это когда я руки ТАК держал?

\- Пройдись, пожалуйста, - повторил он за Холливеллом и получил ногой в щиколотку. И ходить я ТАК никогда не ходил. Хотя, черт побери, могу, чем я хуже Кевина Кляйна? Для пробы я сделал эдакий жест рукой… Надо будет попытаться проделать тоже самое на зеркало, как-то мне реакция Хью на этот жест не особо понравилась, наверное мне и правда не идёт быть манерным. Я очень на это надеюсь.

\- А-а, - опередил я его на «исповеди». - У меня БЫЛА физическая близость со своей невестой.

\- А ты ни с чем не спутал? – не поверил он. – Просто спать в одной постел и иметь физическую близость несколько…

Договорить он не смог, так как получил подушкой в морду.

\- Задумайся, во что ты хочешь её втравить… - грустно повторил он за Маллоем, но за это не получил ничем и в никуда, потому что дальше шла моя любимая сцена, и я не хотел её пропустить.

Но уж когда он с притворным ужасом вскричал: «Мужчины не танцуют!»[2] и засунул себе кулак в рот, я и вовсе обиделся. Почти весь остальной фильм мы дрались на подушках. Диванных.

Когда после диких плясок на финальных титрах мы, наконец, утомились, он задумчиво произнёс:

\- А ещё – тебе не напоминает это один очень знакомый тебе фильм? В котором ты снимался? Учитель литературы и английского, он же тренер, влияющий на своих учеников… Тебе не кажется, что Рудник обсмотрелся Общества Мертвых Поэтов?

\- Да, и Робин Вильямс его очень впечатлил.

\- Ага, а в Птичьей клетке, кстати, упоминаемой здесь, тот снялся прямо накануне, в 96ом. Так что всё идеально совпадает, берем Джона Китинга, плюсуем с Арманом Голдманом и получаем готового Говарда Брекетта!

Я лежал. Подобных умозаключений я в жизнь бы не сделал. Да, логика – великая вещь. Верю.

\- Вот видишь, Рудник считает, что Китинг сделал из Нила гея, - победоносно произнес Хью.

\- Он сделал из него актёра! – возразил я.

\- Иногда разница несущественна. В данном случае он фактически сделал из него труп, так что не будем придираться к словам.

\- Ты убил во мне веру в кинематограф, - трагически произнёс я.

\- Значит, на премьеру «Горбатой Горы» не пойдём?

\- Во-первых, она уже была, ты опоздал, во-вторых, один такой уже сходил, теперь полгода будут судачить, не гей ли он.

\- Кто таков?

\- Кристиан Слейтер.

\- Не слышал, чтобы об этом так много судачили, - пожал он плечами.

Я тоже не слышал, но оказаться на премьере самого нашумевшего гей-фильма десятилетия, не имея к его созданию никакого отношения… Для этого нужно быть слегка чокнутым. Или случайно проходить мимо. И быть при этом чокнутым. Может, Крис просто случайно проходил мимо? Эх… Спасибо, он пришёл туда один. Его бойфренд, кем бы он ни был, оказался умнее его. Он как раз женился и завел ребенка, полагаю…

\- Ну да, как на сцене с мальчиками целоваться[3], так ты за, а как на фильму сходить, так ты против. Определись уже. Либо всунь, либо вынь, - проворчал Хью после того, как пожелал мне спокойной ночи.

Последнюю фразу ему говорить точно не стоило.

\- Моя сценическая жизнь не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, - гордо высказал я и чуть менее гордо зарылся лицом в подушку.

После чего мы не разговаривали два дня. Поразительно, как такой застенчивый человек как Хью может в определенных вопросах быть таким засранцем. Возможно, это для него – болезненная тема? Может, это не мне надо «всунуть», а ему? Э… неоднозначная получилась фраза…

На второй день игры в молчанку я всё-таки спросил его, что он имеет в виду под «всунь и вынь».

\- Понимай, как хочешь, - огрызнулся он.

\- Но что я, по-твоему, должен сделать – всунуть или вынуть? Потому как с одной стороны есть словосочетание «быть в шкафу» - «выйти из шкафа», что означает скрывать, что ты гей и - перестать это делать, и очевидно, что ты как раз пытаешься меня «вытащить». Тогда, по-твоему, мне нужно…. вынуть? Вход и выход тоже… я полагаю… голосует за выход. Но у тебя это прозвучало так, как будто я должен всунуть… Вот я и растерялся. Всунуть в смысле именно всунуть? То есть… Быть в, играть в эту игру, принять это, стать частью… Что-то в этом духе. Я уже не считаю буквального значения, - продемонстрировал я на пальцах.

\- Иногда ты действительно можешь быть занудно логичным, - проворчал он, но не объяснил ничего.

\- Для твоего сведения, чтобы у нас не было разночтений – я принимаю вторую версию. Она хоть и менее логична, зато более эмоциональна, что мне больше нравится.

\- Да, именно это я и имел в виду… - пробормотал он и ещё больше смутился. Ну невозможно злиться на него долго. Я бы не дулся и эти два дня, но я думал. Время уходило на мыслительный процесс, и на болтовню ничего не оставалось, а сам Хью со мной не заговаривал.

На следующий день мы устроили полуночный ужин при свечах. Вернее, его устроил я. Мне хотелось загладить свою вину за то, что я так долго дулся. К сожалению, у Хью не было сил оценить мои усилия – он уснул прямо за столом. До спальни я его не дотащил, пришлось устроить его на кушетке. Ну, зато кровать была моя. Хотя… Очарование кровати потеряло смысл. Виновато было то, что Хью спал теперь в соседней комнате, а не был где-то там на съемках. Возможно, я действительно привязался не к кровати, как я думал, а к тому, кто в ней обычно спит? Потому что, я это заметил только сейчас, так хорошо мне в ней было, когда я думал о том, что в ней обычно спит Хью. Я как бы чувствовал его рядом, несмотря на то, что он был далеко. Сейчас, зная, что он и так достаточно близко, такого ощущения не возникло. Заснул я, только когда представил, что, может быть, Хью сейчас чувствует себя на «моей» кушетке так же, как я в его отсутствие в его постели. Мне почему-то отчаянно этого хотелось, хотя я и понимал, что шансов у меня нет. Наверняка он либо грезит о Джо, либо вспоминает, что кушетка была куплена специально для Стивена. Конкурировать с его пятнадцати- и двадцати- с чем-то летними отношениями у меня кишка тонка.

 

[1] David Shore – создатель «Хауза».

[2] Намек Хью на танцевальную «карьеру» Роберта в фильме “Swing Kids”.

[3] Роберт имел два раза опыт гомосексуальной любви на театральной сцене и один раз в фильме, но целовался он с «мальчиком» только один раз.


	9. Все, уходи, а то сейчас привыкну...

\- Я знаю, что ты не смотришь Хауза, поэтому стараюсь держать тебя в курсе, - сказала Эмма по телефону. Как всегда, она сделала неправильные вычисления разницы во времени и разбудила меня посреди шикарного сна, в котором Роберт отплясывал свинг в моей гостиной. С тех пор, как он поселился у меня, он поселился и в моих снах. А те два дня, когда он отказывался со мной разговаривать, стали последней каплей – я стал слёзно уговаривать Дэвида убрать Вилсона из квартиры Хауза, потому что знал, что Роберт съедет, только если съедет Вилсон.

\- Вообще-то я в нём практически живу, в этом Хаузе, - шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить своего соседа, хотя фиг его, если честно, разбудишь… возмутился в трубку я. - А ты стараешься держать меня в курсе?

\- Не возникай. Во-первых, не во всех сценах ты занят и, думаю, не все видел в процессе съемок…

\- Боже, Эм, я читаю сценарий! К тому же для этого у меня есть Роберт, он, по крайней мере, знает, что меня интересует, и может объяснить, какой из дублей вошёл, а какую сцену и вовсе вырезали… Что можешь сказать мне ТЫ нужного?

\- Ну… к примеру то, какую музыку на что наложили… - она прозвучала слегка обиженно, но я правда не видел логики в подобном её заявлении, да ещё в три часа ночи, ничего с собой поделать не могу.

\- Хорошо, этого я не знаю. Но с другой стороны меня это и не интересует. К тому же я знаю, что у вас это дело может с нашим и не совпадать – что там у вас за интро вместо Teardrop? Бедняги, не могли выпросить у MassiveAttack лицензию…

\- Это тебя заинтересует, - пообещала она мне. Я хмыкнул с сомнением. - Серия “HumptyDumpty”, конечная сцена, где Хауз с Вилсоном стоят у окна, за окном дождь. Когда вы уже молчите, начинается песня. Такими словами: Мы могли бы поцеловаться, когда мы одни/Когда никто не смотрит (Wemight kiss when we are alone/When nobody's watching). Что это, если не скрытые намерения, тайный замысел создателей? Хауз/Вилсон, дальше некуда!

\- Эмма, я тебя очень люблю, но ты, случайно, окончательно в слэшеры не подалась? – да, я знаю, кто такие слэшеры, благодаря дурацкой привычке Стивена слать мне на мыло все интересные на его взгляд ссылки. И я знаю, что мы попали на перо этим графоманам.

\- Хью, я понимаю, тебе может всё равно, но представь, каково Бобби! Он, в отличие от тебя, это всё видел. Думаешь, ему не приходило в голову, что Хауз/Вилсон может стоять в повестке дня ваших работодателей?

\- Ну да, разумеется, они спят и видят, как бы переслэшить Хауза со всеми его коллегами. В тот момент, Эм, думаю, их интересовали отношения Хауза с его бывшей, на худой конец, с Кадди, не думаю, что Дэвид опустился до того, чтобы…

\- Но Бобби мог так подумать! Так что будь готов к тому, что сегодня он будет реветь в подушку.

\- Господи… Почему, Эм?

\- Он очень чувствительный мальчик.

\- Ты спятила, - вынес я вердикт. Чего я решительно не представлял, так это Роберта Леонарда, рыдающего в подушку. В подушку он делает только одно – спит без задних ног. И ещё бы хоть только в свою, а то он умудрился обслюнявить все подушки в доме!

\- Хью, я просто предупредила. Кстати, как продвигается ваше совместное существование?

\- А куда оно, хочешь ты сказать, должно продвигаться? – прошипел я.

\- Ну… Не обижай Бобби. Не подавай ему ложных надежд и…

\- Я ему передам, что «тётя Эмма» о нём очень беспокоится, - оборвал я её и бросил трубку.

Стивену позвонил я сам, от этой привычки оказалось избавиться труднее всего. Мои телефонные счета, вот на что я пахал тут как проклятый уже два года. Я звонил Джо меньше, чем Стивену. По правде, я звонил Джо даже меньше, чем Джо… не понятно, да? Когда мы говорим Джо, мы подразумеваем мою жену, когда говорим Джо – сестру Стивена. Иногда я думаю, что легче было жениться на Джо… Ну, вы понимаете, о чём я. Это был бы классический выход из ситуации. К сожалению, Джо имела своё мнение на мой счёт. Она всю жизнь боготворила Стивена, но на меня смотрела, как на облезлую обезьянку. Впрочем, Джо смотрела на меня также, единственное отличие состояло только в том, что Джо мне всё-таки удалось чем-то очаровать. По сей день не знаю, чем именно. Ну, в конце концов, я очень забавная облезлая обезьянка. Иногда я так забавно изображаю человека… Мне даже не Артура Дента надо играть, а Праттчеттовского Шнобби, жаль, высоковат для него. Может, податься сразу в Библиотекари?

\- Он спит в моей постели, - сходу пожаловался я Стивену на обнаруженный недавно факт. - Нет, не пойми меня превратно. Он спит в ней, когда меня в ней нет. ЭТО тебе о чём говорит? – ещё я тут же сходу вспомнил о том, как, замирая от ужаса, притворился спящим после ужина при свечах, который сдуру устроил Роберт. В результате он сам спал в моей постели, а я – на кушетке. Эту ночь я упоминать не стал, потому как я и перетрусил и перевозбудился одновременно. О таком я даже Стивену рассказывать не собирался. У меня началась паранойя – мне показалось, что Роберт решил и вправду «продвинуть наше совместное существование» на новый этап. А он всего лишь хотел извиниться за то, что дулся на меня.

\- Господи, родной, что ты меня убеждаешь? Я тебе с самого начала сказал, что он гей.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что может… Ну, что я ему нравлюсь?

\- Боже мой… Ты никогда не подозревал никого в таком страшном преступлении, наоборот, всячески отрицал даже малейшую возможность такого, и тут… Что ты сделал с моим любимым Хью, признавайся, сексуальное чудовище?

\- Я его убил и съел. Нет, правда, я чувствую, что он… тянется ко мне.

\- Может, он тянется ко всем мужчинам? Ну, за исключением меня, я ему явно не понравился. Но я и не утверждаю, что я верх сексуальности.

\- А я – верх? – фыркнул я.

\- Ну слава богу, ты не только съел моего милого скромного Хью, но и переварил его. Так, пока у нас никаких прямых улик нет, ты не будешь приставать к бедному мальчику с вопросами, не имеет ли он к тебе что-то. Договорились? Ты меня прошлый раз чуть не убил на месте, проявляя чудеса такта.

\- Я не дождался, пока чудеса такта проявишь ты, дорогой мой кум. А ведь я для этого тебя к себе и приглашал.

\- Может быть, потому что ты не ждал вовсе? О… До меня дошло. Может, ты считаешь, что он к тебе что-то имеет, потому что ты этого подсознательно хочешь?

\- Зачем мне такие проблемы?

\- Ну не знаю, может, это вовсе и не проблема?

\- Это как?

\- Ну мне-то откуда знать, я просто предполагаю. Для меня твоя душа по сей день остается в потемках, впрочем, в этих же самых потемках бродишь по ней и ты сам, так что я не в обиде.

\- Вообще я имел в виду, что… в общем, мне всё время кажется, что вы чем-то похожи. Ощущение такое же. Эта легкость общения, несмотря на постоянные ссоры, это его уважение, смешанное с… нежностью? – я сам не понимал, что я горожу. Когда начинаешь именовать всё это словами и особенно произносить их вслух, получается какая-то ерунда.

\- Может, мне следует с ним поговорить? Ты не возражаешь? – осторожно спросил Стивен, когда понял, что продолжения не последует.

\- Да, я вообще тебя для этого и… Я не знаю, у меня постоянное дежавю, как будто молодость вернулась. Только на сей раз… На сей раз всё по-другому. Я не знаю, как объяснить.

\- Карма у тебя такая, - вздохнул он.

\- Не кар-кай.

Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда Дэвид кончил нас мучить и отправил Вилсона в объятия и квартиру его пациентки, а потом в отель. Прочитав вместе этот сценарий, мы с Робертом даже не взглянули друг на друга. Всё хорошее, особенно всё хорошее, приносящее боль, должно когда-нибудь кончаться.

После того, как Роберт ушёл, я неделю спал на кушетке, пока его запах с неё не выветрился окончательно.


	10. …и, отсидев кровать, устав от уваженья, я начал целовать её на поражение….

\- У меня дежавю, - он подошёл ко мне практически прямо перед своим выступлением. – Постой… Так этот Вилсоновский прикол придумал ты? Сидеть с газеткой, как будто ты тут не при чём. А ну, признавайся, что задумал?

\- Ты меня раскусил, - поднял я руки в жесте капитуляции, не выпуская газеты. Надеюсь, это получилось смешно. – Я планирую тебя похитить и изнасиловать.

Он не отозвался. Шутка была опасно близка к правде, поэтому я сам немного смутился.

\- Я читаю газетку, потому что я пришёл смотреть на тебя, а тебя пока не было, - объяснил я.

\- То есть другие музыканты наводят на тебя тоску?

\- Ну… Скажем так, это нарочитый способ показать, что мне интересен только ты. Знаю, неуклюже, но я раньше не ухаживал за мужчинами.

\- Ухаживал?

\- Да. Это то, что я пытаюсь делать. Тебе не пора на выступление? Кажется, тебя уже ждут.

\- Да, конечно…

Лицо у него вытянулось. В смысле ещё больше. Наплевать. Он сам заварил эту кашу. Пусть теперь отдувается.

Наконец объявили “BandfromTV”, и я, оставив газетку, из которой так и не прочитал ни строчки, пошёл смотреть. Вернее, слушать – даже очки мало помогали мне в подобных помещениях – свет был подобран как будто специально для того, чтобы ослепить очкариков.

\- У тебя какие-то планы на сегодняшний вечер? – спросил я, когда он подошёл после того, как всё закончилось.

\- Я их все отменил.

\- Весьма предусмотрительно, - кивнул я. – Не хотелось бы сидеть в ресторане одному. Я заказал столик.

\- Замечательно. Я как раз проголодался.

В ресторане мы болтали, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя мне еда не лезла в горло. Самое странное, что в моем отношении к Хью ничего не изменилось, просто я начал ловить себя на некоторых вещах. Например, что я могу определить его настроение по цвету его глаз. Сейчас они любопытствующе блестели, но глубоко в них пряталась тёмно-синяя нотка паники. Он догадывался, к чему все эти «ухаживания», и он боялся. Я тоже боялся, так что тут мы были квиты.

Я заплатил за обед, остановив его руку:

\- Сегодня я побуду Вилсоном, всё за счёт меня.

Потом, не зная, что делать, я вскочил и попытался отодвинуть его стул, но он смущенно улыбнулся и проговорил не осуждающим голосом:

\- Не надо как с женщиной.

\- Да… Конечно… Просто я раньше не ухаживал за мужчинами.

\- Ну, я побуду твоей лабораторной мартышкой, - ещё более смущенно подбодрил он меня.

Дверь такси я уже ему не открыл, поборов импульс джентльмена. Таксисту я сказал свой адрес. Через минуту Хью первый нарушил тишину.

\- Так ты хочешь…

\- Проверить.

\- Я понял. Я сам виноват, поэтому это именно я, да?

\- Не только… Но то, что ты мне должен, имеет свои преимущества. К примеру, ты не можешь мне отказать.

\- Не могу, - и он замолчал, как будто что-то не договорил. И его глаза стали практически полностью тёмно-синими.

Внезапно на меня тоже обрушился приступ паники. Я велел таксисту поворачивать в Западный Голливуд и стал бормотать извинения, но Хью успокоил меня, положив мою ладонь между своих.

\- Первый адрес, - бросил он водителю (на что тот проворчал что-то вроде «определитесь уже») и посмотрел на меня. Тёмно-синий остался, но появилась глубокая синева уверенности. В том, что это должно произойти. И это была не обреченность, это было светлое предчувствие.

Возможно, мы поцеловались бы уже там, в такси, если бы не ворчание таксиста, не дававшее нам забыть о его присутствии. Я почувствовал себя правильно, панику как рукой сняло. Почему «как». Его длинная сухая ладонь обнимала мою вспотевшую ладошку всю дорогу до дома.

Еле открыв дверь – для этого мне всё-таки пришлось вынуть руку из его руки, - мы ввалились в прихожую. С утратой телесного контакта что-то ушло, поэтому и тут мы не сделали это, только наши тени слились в одну.

В квартире умирали свечки – я зачем-то зажёг их до того, как выйти. Я глупо улыбнулся и пригласил его в зал. Свечки гасли, но я не решился зажечь верхний свет. Моё первое свидание с мужчиной подходило к апогею. Но я не знал, как начать, только приглашающе снял очки. Мы сели рядом на диван, и он снова взял меня за руку. И тогда всё случилось само собой.

\- Слава богу, что ты бритый, - выдавил я из себя, когда всё кончилось, и попытался улыбнуться. Заготовленная шутка прозвучало вяло, да и нужды в ней не было – я всё равно бы не почувствовал щетины – были только мягкие губы. Я чувствовал себя девственником. Сорокалетний девственник, я ходил на этот фильм уже здесь, в Лос Анджелесе. Я понял, что думаю о чём угодно, только не о только что состоявшемся поцелуе. Ну, к примеру, затем, что если я продолжу о нём думать, или о руке, всё ещё лежащей на моей, всё может кончиться и вовсе конфузом.

\- Ты будешь в порядке? – спросил он, убирая руку.

\- В порядке? – до меня дошло – он уходит. Правильно, чем скорее, тем лучше. Но другой я, который всё ещё помнил о поцелуе, бросился следом, пытаясь остановить. – Нет. Ты можешь остаться?

\- Конечно.

\- Никаких глупостей, обещаю, - другой я только грустно посмотрел. И уже он захотел, чтобы Хью ушёл.- Впрочем… Нет, я в порядке, - соврал я. – Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Он потоптался в дверях, как будто ожидал услышать озвученный результат «опыта», как будто всё было не настолько очевидным, потом быстро ушёл.

А я пошёл принимать холодный душ. За всю свою жизнь мне не приходилось этого делать. Я почувствовал себя великовозрастным подростком. Гормоны? В моем возрасте они уже должны полёживать на диванчике, покуривая трубку, а не носиться по всему телу как угорелые. Я росту наоборот. Всю мою жизнь, включая подростковую, эти ребята вели себя как сонные, а теперь они выкидывают такие коленца. Даже доктор, к которому повела меня Габи, подтвердил, что моя сексуальность слишком сонная. Вся, а не только мои сперматозоиды. Потому что он сам успел заснуть, пока я смог раздобыть хоть какое-то их количество в той забавной комнате.

Видел бы меня доктор теперь. Видела бы меня Габи! Господи, Габи… Как ни странно, эта мысль оказала на меня действие холодного душа, хотя я его ещё даже не включил.


	11. Уже пора не спрашивать, за что…

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Я пришёл в свой спортивный зал, и кого я застаю здесь? Роберта Леонарда! Который пытается получить сердечный приступ на тренажере. – Ты меня преследуешь?

\- Разумеется, - не стал он отрицать, но потом, прерываясь на тяжёлые вдохи-выдохи, объяснил:

\- Мне было нужно сбросить напря… пару кило… у-ху. И гораздо легче было пойти в тот клуб, куда ходишь ты, потому как… у-ху. Он как бы проверен. Ну ты знаешь… у-ху. Не значится в маленькой книжке Стивена. у-ху. И к тому же… Что здесь делаешь ты?

\- Э… Перенёс свой спарринг… Так ты позаботился, чтобы наше расписание не совпадало?

\- Ну что-то вроде этого… у-ху. Так кто кого преследует?

\- Нет, это… вышло случайно… Я только разомнусь и пойду на спарринг…

\- А можно… у-ху. посмотреть?

\- Э… Почему нет…

Так он таращился на меня сначала в тренажерном зале, а я, естественно, пытался не смотреть на него, а потом в боксерском. Я влез на ринг. Ну что ж, первое правило бойцовского клуба… оно же последнее. Но если человек сам пришёл, значит, это судьба.

\- Могу и тебе морду набить, красавчик, - подмигнул мой спарринг-партнёр Роберту, когда покончил со мной.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отказался тот. – Я тут только так, посмотреть.

\- Здесь никто не смотрит, здесь все либо бьют морду, либо получают в неё, пытаясь это сделать.

\- Не заводись, Пит, он пришёл только посмотреть.

\- Он не боксерский менеджер часом? – подмигнул мне Пит.

\- Нет, он актёр. И если ты испортишь ему его красивую мордашку, он тебя засудит.

\- А, значит такой же недотрога, как и ты. Нет, когда нельзя бить в морду, не интересно.

\- Ты же до сих пор мой спарринг-партнёр, значит со мной тебе интересно.

\- Да, потому что ты этот… как его… мазурист.

\- Мазохист. Да, это я.

\- Не бойся его, - объяснил я Роберту, когда дополз до края ринга. – Лает, но не кусается. Ему нечем, у него зубы почти все повыбивали ещё в юности.

\- Это что, всегда так?

\- Ну, обычно я всё-таки могу его пару раз задеть, но сегодня я что-то рассеянный…

\- Я видел боксёрский бой так близко только один раз, и то… Это был не настоящий бой. “Swing Kids”. Кристиан Бейл против Ноа Вайла.

Я усмехнулся. Этот фильм я уже тоже посмотрел. Американцы, делающие вид, что они немцы – забавное зрелище. Под конец я забылся настолько, что решил, что это альтернативка, в которой по Нью Йорку разгуливают гитлерюгенды. Сказать, конечно, такое Роберту я не мог – все американцы очень болезненно относятся к критике своей страны и своих американских понятий о мире. К примеру, они очень не любят, когда им тыкают в нос тем, что к победе над фашизмом они имеют более чем опосредованное отношение. Чрезвычайно трепетные наивные создания.

\- Хью Лори против Пита Как-Его, вот это даст тебе более правильный взгляд на бокс.

\- Я бы хотел боксировать с тобой. Как это… спарринг-партнёр?

Я зашипел:

\- С ума сошёл?

\- Ну… Я же не прошу драться с Питом Как-Его, ТЫ же меня не убьёшь.

\- Ну, как сказать… Я не знаю твоей физподготовки.

\- Оценишь в действии. Тем более, ты уже достаточно уделан, я тебе ещё и фору должен.

Он довольно быстро отыскал перчатки, шлем и капу, тьфу, это была капа Пита, оставил свои очки и пробрался на ринг.

Я усмехнулся. Ну что ж, Это ничегошеньки не значит, если в этом нет того свинга… (It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing). Бравый мотылёк. И бить он будет серьёзно, я понял по глазам. За всё хорошее. За то, что не смолчал, когда не спрашивали, за то, что нарушил сон. Когда сонного мотылька будят, он даёт сдачи.

\- Ниже пояса не бить, - предупредил я.

\- Я знаю правила.

\- Это я так, на всякий случай, - типа шутить я пытался… Мне это напомнило вторую стадию Фраевского периода. Может ещё не поздно для диагноза? Может, у меня тоже какая-нибудь маниакальная депрессия? Вот было бы здорово…

На моё удивление бил он не сильно, явно щадя. Хотя мне уже на самом деле хотелось, чтобы он меня как следует отметелил. Опять этот комплекс вины. Бокс иногда помогает. А тут такой удобный случай – тот, перед кем ты виноват, собственной персоной. Я бы побил сам себя, но, к сожалению, у меня нет Тайлера Дёрдена[1], я настолько нормален, что даже лишён воображаемого друга. Я отвратительно нормален. Как хорошо психам, у них есть ОТМАЗКА.

\- Ну, бей! – выкрикнул он, когда я в очередной раз ушёл в глухую оборону.

\- Ммм… Надо подумать… Нет, - отозвался я.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не буду тебя бить. Это тебе хотелось влезть на ринг, я тебя сюда не звал.

\- Значит, ты бьёшь только избранных?

\- О да, Пит особенный. Я попадаю в него один раз из ста. Как-то я думаю, что с тобой соотношение будет обратное.

\- Я не развалюсь.

\- А если? Дэвид с меня шкуру сдерёт.

\- Ходят слухи, что в последней серии сезона Хауз ударит Вилсона. Угадай, кто это придумал.

\- Дэвид спятил?

Я и сам слышал что-то подобное, но пока не спрашивал Дейва, потому что считал это чистейшим бредом. Вилсон для Хауза – священная корова. Ну, в понимании Хауза, конечно, но тем не менее. Я бы больше поверил, если бы он ударил Кадди, или отшлёпал «детишек» всем скопом. Хотя… Долбанул же он Вилсона тростью по ноге… Да, Дэвид может всё. К чёрту Дэвида с его страстью к насилию.

\- Предположи, что они всё-таки это прописали. А ты, вот будет упс, не можешь этого сделать, - принялся уговаривать меня Роберт.

\- Там всё будет не по-настоящему, отхореографировано…

\- Я не хочу не по-настоящему, я хочу по-настоящему! – удар.

\- Ты тоже спятил?

\- Хочу! – удар.

\- Но Я не хочу!

\- Ты мне должен! – удар.

\- Теперь по жизни… Да, я понял.

\- По-настоящему! – удар.

\- Я не смогу.

\- Сможешь! – удар.

\- Но…

\- Обещай, что сделаешь по-настоящему. Один дубль, всего раз! – удар.

\- Обещаю, – удар…

«Глупая, уделанная дружба (stupid, screwed-up friendship)», - процитировал я Вилсона про себя, направляясь в душ. К счастью, Бобби не направился туда за мной, ему нужно было срочно позаботиться о распухшей губе, иначе завтра на съемках это будет видно. И я смог в покое и тишине принять свой заслуженный холодный душ.

 

[1] Персонаж «Бойцовского клуба», альтер эго главного героя.


	12. Так вот зачем меня вы целовали…

Я еле дождался каникул, чтобы побежать к Итану плакаться в жилетку. Нет, про то, как я заставил Хью ударить меня на съемках почти что по-настоящему, что попахивало уже фрейдизмом чистой воды, я, конечно, распространяться не стал бы ни за что. Даже у нашей крепкой дружбы есть пределы. Но в эти пределы зато входило следующее. По крайней мере, я на это очень надеялся.

\- Итан, ты мой лучший друг? – заикаясь, спросил я его с порога. – Мне просто нужен друг. Всего лишь один друг на всего лишь одну минуту… (I just want a friend. Just one friend for just one minute) - Не знаю, что меня заставило процитировать Лору Палмер, кроме своей дурости.

\- Как насчёт одного друга на всю оставшуюся жизнь? (How about one friend for the rest of your whole life?)… Чего случилось? – распахнул он передо мной дверь, как всегда блестяще угадав цитату.

Я вошёл в дом, убедился, что детей и вообще кого-либо в нем нет, и сел на диван в гостиной.

\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал я, снимая очки.

\- Чего?

\- Просто поцелуй меня.

Он развёл руками в недоумении. Спасибо, тут же по морде не дал, - такое развитие событий я считал почти что неизбежным.

\- Возможно, ты был прав, - объяснил я. – Я, кажется, гей, и мне нужно в этом убедиться. В смысле, конечно, лучше убедиться в обратном… Я не мог обратиться ни к кому, кроме тебя.

\- То есть ты сомневаешься в собственной ориентации и пришёл ко мне убедиться в своих подозрениях?

\- Да.

\- Ну не знаю… Ты мог обратиться с этим к Хью, он теперь твой… лучший друг, - господи, это что, ревность? Нашёл время. Я вздохнул.

\- С Хью… В этом проблема и заключается. В общем, целуй, - я закрыл глаза. Ощущения были совсем не те, какие были при том самом поцелуе, и, уже поцеловав Габи при приезде, я убедился, что ничто не как ТОТ поцелуй.

\- Да не могу я! – взвился Итан.

\- О, Итан, представь, что ты играешь. Сделал бы ты это за Тони? А для лучшего друга? – это уже был шантаж. Последнее время я задалбывал его тем, что он мне должен, так как именно я собирал его по кусочкам после ухода Умы (о, пригодилось для обыгрывания Вилсона).

\- Хорошо… - сдался он и сел рядом. Я даже нашарил его руку и сжал её, объяснив шепотом:

\- Для поддержки.

Я очень нервничал, но если тот раз мне это только придало возбуждения, то теперь это дало лишь ощущение неуклюжести.

\- О… У… Неудивительно, что от тебя Ума ушла. Целуешься ты отвратно, - безжалостно вынес я вердикт, когда он оторвал от меня губы.

\- Да я не старался!

\- Ну так постарайся!

Он зло впился в меня, но через пару секунд поцелуй превратился в очень страстный, но не грубый. Он положил свободную руку мне на затылок, а мою руку сжал. Ну вот теперь он даже перестарался, наверное, думает об Уме, или бэби-ситтере близнецов, кто его сейчас знает… Но, обдумывая всё это, я сам не чувствовал ничего. Ну то есть – ну да, не особо противно, но ничего. Никаких бегающих кругами гормонов, никакого замирания сердца. Когда увлекшийся Итан вынырнул за воздухом, я отодвинулся.

\- Типа спасибо и всё такое, но я пойду…

Я выбежал за дверь и уже на дорожке услышал его крик:

\- Не за что, и если тебе ещё понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы тебя поцеловать, то ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти! Для чего ещё нужны друзья!

Пришлось вернуться.

\- Прости. Я просто…

\- Проняло? – не слишком осторожно спросил он.

\- Нет, - искренне сказал я.

\- Ага… А он значит… Того… Проняло?

Врать нужды не было, мне в любом случае пришлось бы признаваться, потому что, кроме Итана, мне и поговорить об этом было не с кем.

\- Ну так… Я полагаю, я сегодня был хорошим другом?

\- Да, Итан. Спасибо и всё такое… В общем, мы квиты. Почти. Мне надо поговорить.

\- Разумеется. Абсолютно. До прихода детей я совершенно свободен.

Я расположился на том же диване, устроился там поудобней и начал.

\- Ну я так думаю… - начал делиться я своей теорией. – Это ведь получается нормально, что у тебя… встаёт при поцелуе?

\- Я? У меня… - засуетился он, прикрывая пах. – Это… Да, нормально… Я… Это…

\- О господи, - помотал я головой.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - отрезал он. – Ну… Это то.

Он подумал минуту и, когда я уже хотел снова заняться своей теорией…

\- Ты мне нравишься. Очень. И всегда… Но ты был такой… Индифферентный… Потом появилась Ума… Я очень хотел тебе признаться, когда ты со мной носился после её ухода, но… Струсил.

До меня начинало доходить…

\- А тот раз, когда мы полгода не разговаривали…

\- Это была проверка, я просто пытался узнать, чувствуешь ли ты что-то ко мне, прежде чем… Господи, Бобби, это было так… Я был таким… И сейчас…

\- Но Ума…

\- О Бобби…

\- Э… Я правда ничего не почувствовал… Но если ты хочешь, мы можем повторить. Если ты правда хочешь… - я сжал губы и посмотрел на него взглядом «поступай как хочешь, но лучше бы тебе передумать… для твоего же блага».

\- Нет… Пожалуй. Пожалуй мне вовсе надо… Принять холодный душ.

\- А упоминание Умы не дало тебе тот же эффект?

\- В смысле, не встало ли у меня от упоминания Умы?

\- Нет, наоборот, холодный душ.

\- С чего?

\- Да так… - хм… весьма интересно. Да что же это такое… - В общем, у меня есть теория. Значит, когда ты целуешь того, кто тебе нравится, у тебя встаёт. У меня вообще первый раз такое произошло… Тебе неудобно? – я вспомнил, как сам разрывался от желания остановить Хью и услать его прочь.

\- Нет… Я в порядке. В отличие т тебя, у меня такое не первый раз в жизни, поэтому я… Справлюсь.

\- Да? Ну это… Только скажи… В общем, если это происходит, то это точно значит, что этот человек тебя заводит. Я дальше буду говорить чисто теоретически, а ты меня поправляй. Если ты натурал, то… - Я вдруг понял – мой старый друг, мой лучший друг, признался мне в любви, а я даже не удивился. Хоть что-то же я должен чувствовать по этому поводу? Ах да. Хью, у нас СТОЛЬКО общего! Чёрт, я не могу не думать о нём ни минуты.

\- То что?

\- Ну, тебя заводит любая сексуально привлекательная девушка, без разницы, любишь ты её или нет.

\- Ну… Примерно.

\- Значит, по аналогии, если ты гей, то тебя заводят все сексуальные мужчины. Вот это я и хотел узнать про себя.

\- И выяснил, что тебя заводит кто угодно, кроме меня?

\- Кто угодно? Сомневаюсь. Я сомневаюсь теперь, что меня заводит хоть кто-нибудь, кроме Хью!

\- Слушай, у тебя была Гвинет. Это такая… симпатичная подружка Умы… - посмотрел он на меня с сомнением.

\- Какую часть моего рассказа о том, что такое со мной было впервые, ты пропустил? Я уж конечно целовался с Гвинет, и я бы сказал, если бы заметил…

\- Похоже, она тоже это заметила…

\- Если и заметила, ей пофигу – ты посмотри, за кого она вышла замуж.

\- И?

\- О, Стивен мне говорил… В общем, не сочти, что я ревную, да и слухи не люблю разносить, но её муженек… в основном ориентирован… в другую сторону. Господи, я придумываю эвфемизмы для геев? Я же сам… Хотя… Это мы ещё не выяснили. Так вот…

\- Ну, то есть ты понял, что уж никак не натурал, но, придя ко мне, ты понял, что ещё и не гей?

\- Это идиотизм, тебе так не кажется? В этом нет логики. Хью прав, я абсолютно алогичен.

\- Напротив, это очень даже логично, - Итан положил мне руки на плечи. Если он ещё раз меня поцелует, я… Ничего не сделаю. Вот возьму, и не сделаю ничего. Мне стало его жалко. Ну нет, жалеть надо меня. Это я – однолюб!

\- Я не идиот, я понял, что очевидно я однолюб и на третьем десятке наконец нашёл своего единственного, бла-бла-бла. Если не смотреть на то, что он женат, старше меня на… восемь лет и вряд ли относится ко мне так же, как я к нему, то всё замечательно!

\- Бобби, я тебя люблю, - спасибо, эта фраза, хоть и сказанная тем же тоном, как и обычное «Бобби, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но…» потеряла свой первоначальный смысл, извини, Итан, но теперь каждый раз я буду представлять твою руку у себя на затылке, а потом на твоем паху. Я только привыкаю к гомоэротизму, не надо меня смущать до такой степени сразу-то. Моя эстетика ещё не доросла до такого. А куда смотрела моя эстетика, когда я откровенно пялился на волосатые телеса Хью в гимнастическом зале? – Я, правда, тебя люблю, но иногда ты чересчур большой пессимист.

\- Я реалист. Это хуже.


	13. О, от звонка так тягостно зависеть...

Если прошлые каникулы пролетели незаметно, эти были долгой пыткой. Нет, не поймите меня неправильно, я был рад, что провожу время дома, в Лондоне, где температура не превышает критическую, и хоть иногда идут дожди, но к этой освежающей погоде бы ещё что-нибудь освежающее. Например, освежающее наши с Джо отношения. Так что обычно я наслаждался погодой (не уставая при этом морщиться на каждую тучку, но наслаждение мне никогда не давалось). Один. Где-нибудь на Пикадилли.

А ещё я ждал звонка. Или электронной почты. Или… хоть чего-нибудь. Но Роберт не давал о себе знать. Наверняка забыл обо мне в объятьях Габи… Или Итана… Или какого-нибудь красавца-мужчины, с которым он только что познакомился… Я ведь так и не спросил, какое впечатление произвел на него наш маленький эксперимент, и к каким выводам он пришел в этой связи. Наверняка это отпугнуло его от всех мужчин мира на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я бы вот не хотел, чтобы Хью Лори был первым мужчиной, которого я поцеловал. Удивляюсь, как это вовсе не оставило Роберта заикой. Ну… сам напросился, подумал я с вредностью.

Стивен был всё время занят – для него это вовсе не было каникулами, впрочем, как и для моих детей, потому что все трое уже вышли из возраста, когда каникулы означали проводить время с родителями – у каждого были свои друзья, свои занятия, далекие от семейных пикников. Три ребенка-подростка, целая семейка Уизли, как обзывал их их крестный, вот была причина (по крайней мере та причина, которую я себе определил для последующих интервью) невозможности перевоза семьи в Америку. Джо была вообще против того, чтобы её приличные английские дети провели свои дикие подростковые годы, сулящие всяческие искушения для неокрепшего духа, в «этом Содоме и Гоморре». Правильно, если даже их взрослый отец не смог устоять перед этими самыми искушениями (подавая дурной пример!), что можно сказать о трех тинейджерах, один из которых уже заявил, что девиз «секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл» вовсе и не «нуждается минимум в трех поправках» (по убеждению моей жены). Впрочем, после долгих прений, последний пункт был милостиво разрешен, главное, не в нашем гараже. Глава семьи же, нарушив вторую поправку (это после моего признания, что я попробовал викодин), автоматически засчитался в пропащие человеки. Но после публичного покаяния был прощён при условии, что все последующие проблемы с наркотиками у его детей будут автоматически засчитаны на его гипотетическую совесть.

Я с ужасом узнавал, что семья вполне справлялась и без меня, а от меня одни только неприятности. Впрочем, после маленькой паники и разговора со Стивеном до меня дошла простая истина – неприятности не от меня, а от моего отсутствия (учитывая, что мое отсутствие – моя вина, вину с меня это, впрочем, никак не слагало). И что, было бы мне легче, если бы они без меня не справлялись? Стивен, надавав мне словесно по щекам, снова исчез в недрах какой-то студии, возможно, дочитывать Гарри Поттера, мальчика-который-очередной-раз-пережил-всех, я не спросил.

И я снова оказался на Пикадилли, в окружении голубей и мыслей не менее противных, чем эти крылатые крысы, норовящие нагадить тебе на голову.

За два дня до конца моего короткометражного отпуска обе Джо, скооперировавшись, всё-таки устроили семейный пикник. Я, морщась на неудавшуюся, на мой уже извращенный после Калифорнии вкус, погоду, был слегка не в духе. Стивен, поняв это как тяжкое предчувствие возвращения к работе, решил всё-таки вытащить моё признание о том, какие чувства я испытываю к своему нынешнему положению. Мистер Фрай, который, живя по месяцу-два в год в Нью Йорке, мог гордо насвистывать про себя песенку Стинга Englishman in New York, но как-то смутно подозревал, что я в Лос Анджелесе ещё больший инопланетянин… (alien… I’m a legal alien…)

\- Я чувствую себя, как Майкл Янг[1], - пришлось как-то выкручиваться мне, когда Джо (обе) с детьми оставили нас одних, и отмалчиваться было уже бесполезно.  
\- Сменил страну, сменил ориентацию? – прыснул Стивен не слишком тактично.

\- Кончай подкалывать, это всё больше и больше несмешно.  
\- Ты сам сказал…

\- В плане того, что мне приходится выдавать себя за американца. Ни из-за чего более.  
\- Было бы ни из-за чего более, ты выбрал бы другой, менее провокационный пример.  
\- Я выбрал пример, ближе всего стоящий к тебе, куча мусора! – закончил я этот возмутительный разговор и продолжил дуться, ища, что бы подложить под уже изрядно промокшую попу.

В последний день, за несколько часов до самолета, позвонил Роберт…

 

[1] Главный герой книги Стивена Фрая “Making History”.


	14. …в постель, где вскоре был изобличён…

\- Будет щекотно, - предупредил он, дурашливо улыбаясь, и полез под одеяло.

Щекотно не было, скорее даже наоборот. Так не-щекотно мне ещё ни разу в жизни не было.

\- О Хью… - захлебнулся я его именем.

\- Что? – донёсся до меня пронзительный визг. Нет, это определённо не Хью.

\- Габи? – я понял, что проснулся, и поднял одеяло. Точно, она уставилась на меня так, будто я совершил акт мужеложства прямо у неё на глазах. Нет, это было всего лишь во сне, в моём личном сне, который она испортила своим визгом. Я, между прочим, ещё и не выспался. - Что ты там делаешь?

Она помотала головой, пытаясь понять, почему это я, интересно, возмущаюсь, когда возмущаться здесь должна она.

\- Всего лишь пыталась оживить наши отношения.

\- Будя меня таким способом? Если бы я хотел, чтобы меня изнасиловали во сне…

\- Я просто хотела попробовать что-то новое, хорошо? В отличие от тебя, я пыталась спасти наши отношения. Но теперь я понимаю, почему… Давно ты с ним спишь?

В недоспавшем состоянии я бываю не только туп, но и опасен. Габи наверняка это знала, тем не менее, завела этот глупый разговор. Но возможно ей не нужен был трезвомыслящий выспавшийся Роберт, ей нужен был взвинченный недоспавший Бобби, чьё единственное желание, помимо избавления от навязанного ему стояка, было как можно скорей снова почувствовать на себе крепкие объятья Морфея. Я зарылся в подушку и, слыша, как она спешно одевается, принялся просто тупо ждать, когда она уйдёт, и эти неприятные звуки, как и неприятное чувство, пытающееся заставить меня её остановить, утихнут.

\- Он женат, - выдавил я из себя, наконец. Нельзя дать ей уйти с уверенностью, что Хью изменяет жене. Неприятное чувство, наконец, завладело мной, с трудом отодвинув мою леность.

\- А у тебя невеста!

\- Мы с ним не спали. Это был всего лишь поцелуй, - зачем я ляпнул последнее, весьма излишнее замечание, я не знал.

\- Это правда?

\- Да. Я клянусь.

\- Ты думаешь, что это тебя как-то извиняет? Нет, Бобби, я устала. Я устала только отдавать и ничего не получать взамен. Раньше я думала, что ты просто такой зажатый, а теперь думаю, что у меня не хватает чего-то, что тебе нужно. К примеру, члена. Это всё объяс…

\- Я не гей!

\- Разумеется, Бобби, разумеется… Я столько лет ждала, когда произойдёт чудо, и ты наконец меня полюбишь, но с меня хватит. Желаю вам с Хью счастья, а его жене мужества. Уйти от подонка сейчас, раз первый раз ей это не удалось.

\- Чёрт побери, Хью тоже не гей! И мы с ним не спали. Он не имеет ко всему этого никакого отношения!

\- Тогда найди себе кого-нибудь другого для этого, кого-нибудь по имени Хью, чтобы впредь избежать подобных инцидентов.

\- Для чего для этого? К тому же мне не нужен никто другой. Я просто не смогу ни с кем другим. О, Габи… если ты уйдёшь, то оставишь меня одного, совсем одного, абсолютно несчастным. Ты этого хочешь?

\- Господи, Бобби! Твой эгоизм не знает границ, а как насчёт меня? Как я должна с этим жить?

\- С чем именно? С тем, что я мечтаю о том, кого не могу получить? Неужели не этим занимаются все мужчины? Чем я так от них отличаюсь?

\- Но ты сказал «Хью». Это не просто фантазия, это человек, которого я знаю.

\- Габи, ты встречалась с ним пять раз по пять минут… Кстати, почему ты сразу решила, что это именно Лори, может быть, я имел в виду кого другого?

\- Ну да, кого, например?

\- Хью… Гранта или там Джекмена. О, только не говори, что никогда не мечтала о ком-нибудь из них, занимаясь со мной любовью.

\- Но я не мечтала о Сюзан Сарандон или Мерил Стрип!

\- А, так всё дело в поле. Значит, если бы я сейчас вместо Хью сказал, к примеру, «Сюзан», этого скандала бы не было? Это было бы нормально? Ты всё-таки определись, что тебя раздражает больше всего. То, что я оказался бисексуалом, - я сам, кстати, до сих пор в шоке, - или то, что ты – не единственная, кого я хочу?

Она села обратно на кровать.

\- Думаю, я просто не знаю, хочешь ли ты меня вообще.

\- Я знаю, в последнее время я и, правда, сам не свой, но на отношение к тебе это никак не повлияло. Мне нужны эти отношения, как бы мы мало не проводили вместе времени, как бы наша совместная интимная жизнь не страдала, мы уже оба не подростки, но мне нужно это. Мне нужно знать, что ты есть, и что я есть в твоем сердце.


	15. Уже нелепо возникать: "Не понял?.."

\- Самые трудные моменты? – спросил он на первом же совместном принятии пищи. Теперь мы предпочитали не называть это «ужином», хотя на ланч это уже не тянуло, учитывая, что уже опустились душные Калифорнийские сумерки, но «ужин» это как-то… так и до «свидания» недалеко. Просто вместе кушаем.

\- В том сезоне? Так… Не считая всей этой чуши со Стейси…

\- Не считая, это понятно.

\- Тогда встреча с родителями.

\- Почему?

\- У меня в семье всё наоборот. Отца я обожал, мать… В общем, вышло, боюсь, у меня неубедительно. Хм… а у тебя? Какой самый трудный момент?

\- Понять, что стоит за разговорами Вилсона и Камерон в Spin.

\- И – понял?

\- Я проявил чудеса логики, разгадывая эту загадку. Дэвид и Кети только руками развели – мол, догадывайся сам. Так что я бился над этой головоломкой своими силами. Ну вот посмотри. Первый разговор. Камерон догадалась, что Вилсон говорит не о пациенте, а о себе, утверждая, что любовь, основанная на лжи – это нормально. Потом она сделала предположение, что он лгал своим женам, а он, несмотря на то, что говорил об измене, заявляет, что женам он всегда говорил правду. То есть получается, что говорил он не об этом, не о тайной измене женам? О чём же тогда? Потом второй разговор. Вилсон рассказывает об одном случае, всего одном, что опровергает всё наработанное – у Вилсона было много романов, все предыдущие браки распались именно из-за его измен. Значит, тут он рассказывает о единственном случае, когда в дело была действительно замешана любовь. Та-да! Иначе просто непонятно, почему он этот случай выделил. И отношения именно с этим человеком были основаны на лжи. Я имею в виду не жену.

\- Понятно. И к какому выводу ты пришёл?

\- Что это был Хауз.

Я подавился. Натурально, банально подавился.

\- Ты меня разыгрываешь, я понял, - попытался я смягчить удар.

\- Ну а что, он врал Хаузу, что просто его друг, чем не «любовь, основанная на лжи»?

\- Чудеса логики. Потому что логика у тебя просто чудесная. Тут тогда надо бы всё-таки сказать, что это «дружба, основанная на лжи», а не любовь.

\- Ты считаешь, что Вилсон рассматривает это как дружбу? Для него-то это как раз любовь. И к тому же тут всё совпадает – Хауз таскается за своей бывшей, Вилсон в бешенстве, ему нужно кому-то поплакаться в жилетку, кому ещё, как не ещё одной «отвергнутой». У них с Эллисон есть кое-что общее – неразделенные чувства к Хаузу.

\- О, я представляю: Вилсон и Камерон – подружки. Вот бы было весело.

\- Ну, в Spin Вилсон был близок к тому, чтобы ей проболтаться, это определенно.

\- «Ты удивишься, с чем можно жить…» У Вилсона богатый багаж.

\- Но у меня – нет. Поэтому я чувствовал себя так, как будто обманываю зрителей. Странно, я актер, я привык «обманывать» зрителей. Но в тот раз… Что-то было не так. Как будто… Как будто я ворую чужой багаж.

\- К примеру, мой? – догадаться было нетрудно..

\- Это бы всё объяснило… А та серия про… писателя, у которого было биполярное расстройство… Тебе разве не было тяжело?

\- Ну, когда я узнал, что это надвигается, я внушил Дэвиду, что если они хотят сделать это в честь Стивена, то они должны с ним это и обсудить. Так что нет, я просто скромно стоял в сторонке.

\- Нет, не консультировать, играть. Ведь… Больная тема.

Я вздохнул. Только разговоров о биполярности Стивена мне не хватало. Да, больная тема. Именно поэтому я бы предпочел о ней не говорить. Любой логичный человек бы это понял. Но где логика, а где Роберт…

\- Вообще-то в той серии у меня были более страшные проблемы с игрой. Поцелуй с Селой, к примеру? Ладно. Я скажу тебе то, что ты хочешь услышать: о да, я практически видел себя на месте этой как её…

\- Греты.

\- Ты правда в это веришь? – возмутился я. Мало того, он, в отличие от меня, уделил этому эпизоду пристальное внимание, значит уже тогда переживал – как там бедный Хью… Думаю, он переживал за меня больше, чем я сам тогда. Я вообще, если честно, не помню, чтобы как-то сильно переживал. Ну, про биполярность, ну и что? Для меня болезнь Стивена больная тема не потому, что я за него переживаю, а потому что меня бесит, что все переживают за меня в этой связи.

\- А что? Хочешь сказать, они не с тебя её списали? – продолжил издеваться надо мной Роберт.

\- Они никого ни с кого не списали. Стивен никогда не скрывал от Дэниела свою биполярность, он не пытался сделать эту дурацкую операцию ради него… Они никого ни с кого не списывали.

\- Кстати, как это воспринял Дэниел? Знать, что где-то есть, возможно, полное излечение, и практически не иметь возможности его получить, особенно сейчас, после этой серии…

\- Ты хотел сказать: Стивен?

\- Дэниел. Дэниелу гораздо труднее, чем Стивену. Ты-то это должен знать, ты был на его месте.

Я застонал. Да, это именно то, чего я так не люблю.

\- Тогда я не знал, что это болезнь, я думал, мы думали, что он просто эксцентричный.

\- Да, когда ты богат, тебя называют эксцентричным, когда беден – сумасшедшим… Как бы то ни было, быть с таким человеком труднее, чем быть таким человеком.

Я понял по мелькнувшей искре в карих глазах напротив всю подоплеку этих расспросов и решил ему подыграть:

\- Может, именно этого я и испугался… А, ты опять пытаешься меня на чем-то подловить!

\- Чья бы корова…

\- Жеребец.

\- Трус.

За неимением диванных подушек в ход пошли всего лишь хлебные крошки. И почему это я – трус? Что-то мне кажется, что Роберт неправильно интерпретировал моё откровение насчёт Стивена. Как бы прояснить этот вопрос…

\- О, прекрати уже… разбрасывать бисер, - отсмеявшись, махнул на меня рукой Роберт.

\- Перед свиньями? – съязвил я.

\- Перед… Намекая! Жеребец… хватит уже. Нужда в намеках отпала с тех пор, как ты напрямую у меня это спросил, помнишь?

\- Можно подумать, ты тогда напрямую ответил.

\- Я не гей. То, что я испытываю к определенному человеку определенные чувства…

\- Ну кто сейчас кидается бисером…

\- …Не означает, что я испытываю то же ко всем представителям его пола. Или хоть к кому-либо вообще. Вспомни, о чём мы говорили тогда. Да, я снёс стену, и Она была там. И даже если я ошибаюсь…

Я подавился. И попытался тут же забыть, что он сказал. Он не имеет это в виду. Это просто шок выхода из этой самой египетской речки. Это естественно, что он влюбился в первого, кого увидел, выйдя из неё. Это пройдёт. Он вообще ещё по грудь в ней стоит, эти его «я не гей»… Нимой тоже долго отнекивался, что он не Спок[1]… В моей голове из-за не слишком подходящей метафоры возникла следующая картинка – Нимой, вместо «Согласен» (I do) произносящий на собственной свадьбе «Я – Спок» (I’mSpock). Вот невеста-то удивилась… Главное – какие последствия этого признания? Что исполнять супружеский долг он будет раз в семь лет?

\- Это не смешно, - оборвал мои умственные колики Роберт.

\- Я просто подумал, что если бы каждый раз, когда мне или Стивену говорили «я не гей», давали по пенни… Прости, это правда не смешно. Просто… Видишь ли, я слегка по-другому к этому всему отношусь. Как говорится, я знаю слова и музыку. В отличие от тебя. Жил в этой среде очень долгое время. У меня лучший друг гей, если ты ещё не заметил.

\- У меня – би… - проронил он как бы между прочим. Оба-на. Приплыли. Это он обо мне?

\- Итан… - когда я уже от возмущения решил проглотить свой язык вместе со стейком, удостоил он меня объяснением. - В общем, оказалось, что он… Что я ему нравлюсь, ну и что он вообще-то бисексуал в принципе. Так что у меня просто год открытий.

А… так он это про Итана… Значит я – не лучший друг? Как же так… Стараешься-стараешься… А поцелуй? Кто я после этого, как не лучший друг? Вот стал бы Итан это делать? Э… да, Итан, по всей видимости, стал бы, раз он ему нравится… И вполне возможно сделал, иначе как бы Роберт узнал… У меня неприятно заныло сердце.

\- И? Ты… Вы… Он тебе нравится?

\- Не в таком плане, - помотал Роберт головой. – Это вообще странно, но… Всё, о чём я мог тогда думать, это о том, что у нас с тобой появилось ещё что-то общее.

\- Но… ты был его другом столько лет, он наверняка тебе нравится, просто ты ещё это не совсем… осознал…

Он посмотрел на меня, как на полного кретина.

\- Я бы понял, если бы он мне нравился в этом плане, разве нет?

\- Ну… Стену ты, конечно, смёл, но только наполовину. Тебе определенно стоит… Изучить эту область… И с кем, как не с лучшим другом… - господи, скажи мне, что я сейчас Итана имел в виду, а не себя? – В общем, как хочешь, - спешно закруглил я тему.

 

[1] Leonard Nimoy, игравший Спока в «Звездном пути», написал две автобиографические книги – сначала «I am NOT Spock”, потом, через несколько лет, видимо, убедившись в обратном, “I AM Spock”.


	16. Любви моей не опошляй согласьем…

Я вышел из дома к Хью, ждущему у моего подъезда со своим верным Триумфом, когда я «приготовлюсь», одетый в чёрные кожаные шмотки, приобретенные недавно именно для такого повода. У меня даже был полностью черный, даже с черным стеклом (не то чтобы мне сзади нужно было что-то разглядывать, правильно?) шлем. Который я начал на себя натягивать, как только Хью меня узнал.

\- Ух ты… Ты действительно подготовился, - выдохнул он восхищенно.

\- Ну… Я посчитал, что мне не следует нарушать… стиль.

\- Я считал, что у меня его нет, - оглядел он себя и свой мотоцикл.

\- Ну… чёрный – это стиль, - без сомнения высказал я.

\- Да, всегда работает. Особенно по ночам, - усмехнулся он.

\- Так… куда мы поедем? – спросил я, устроившись сзади. - Ты сказал, что у тебя сюрприз?

\- Поэтому я тебе не скажу, куда мы едем. Иначе это уже не будет сюрпризом, ты так не считаешь?

\- Замечательно. Поехали.

\- Ты вот так запросто соглашаешься?

\- Я тебе доверяю.

\- Почему?

\- Не будь таким Хаузом, хотя бы сегодня, не после этой дурацкой сцены. Мне нужно от него отдохнуть. И от Вилсона тоже.

\- Вау, тебя тошнит от Вилсона. Это уже что-то новое.

\- Иногда мы… не сходимся во мнениях.

\- Звучит как раздвоение личности.

\- Кто бы говорил… Ну мы поедем или так и будем стоять? Тогда я, пожалуй, перестану к тебе прижиматься, а то со стороны это выглядит как-то… подозрительно.

\- Нет уж, прижмись, потому что мы отчаливаем, и я не хочу случайно оставить тебя тут. Без тебя сюрприз потеряет свое значение.

Мы ехали долго, под конец в горку, по ухабам. Наконец мы остановились.

\- Ну, и какую букву мы будем штурмовать? – оглянувшись, задал напрашивающийся вопрос я, так как мы и правда стояли у гигантских белых букв.

\- Полагаю, мы устроимся где-нибудь около “W”.

\- Потому что она самая большая?

\- Ну… и поэтому тоже. Вообще мы не будем на неё карабкаться, если ты предположил именно это. Просто посидим рядом.

\- Конечно. Просто посидим рядом… Ты вообще в курсе, что это весьма популярное место для поцелуев?

\- Ты имеешь в виду место для поцелуев экстремальщиков?

\- Не один ты ездишь на мотоцикле.

\- Хочешь сказать, что тут будет слегка… тесновато? Пока никого не вижу.

\- Они наверняка уже все НА буквах, а не ПОД ними.

\- Ммм… Нет, не вижу никого и там. Всё-таки хочешь забраться? Знаешь, глупый риск жизнью – симптом кризиса среднего возраста.

\- Я просто хочу развеяться.

\- Да, наверху гораздо более ветрено. Но и тут сойдёт.

\- Корзинка – для пикника? Мы устроим пикник у “W” посреди ночи?

\- Хочешь сказать, что мне удалось сделать это сюрпризом? Или ты удивляешься из вежливости?

\- Да ладно тебе, давай уже раскладывай, что у тебя там… Надеюсь, это что-то съедобное, а не то, что ты обычно ешь.

\- Если бы я попросил тебя приготовить что-нибудь, мне было бы сложно сделать из пикника сюрприз, поэтому я заказал еду в этой как её домашней кухне за два квартала от меня. Плюс, у нас есть бутылка шампанского, хотя, боюсь, пить мы его будем из пластиковых стаканчиков – везти бутылку-то было уже большим риском, про бокалы я не говорю.

\- Сойдут и стаканчики. Так… Всё-таки, что мы празднуем?

\- Как что?

\- Вот именно – что? Я два часа до твоего прихода перебирал все даты вплоть до дней рождения твоих детей.

\- Вообще-то ты должен был перебирать всё, что касается нас двоих… Что-то общее… Ни о чём тебе не говорит?

\- Ммм… Дай подумать… - я правда был в непонятках, но внезапное озарение нашло на меня. - Господи… Это же не…

\- Именно. Ровно год с нашего первого…

\- И единственного!

\- …поцелуя.

\- Ты не можешь отмечать такое. Это… Это… не знаю… неправильно. Мы не… любовники.

\- Я посчитал, что этот день мы можем принять за… скажем… вторник Чейза.

\- То есть ты предлагаешь нам так скажем… проверить, не изменилось ли чего? Так, на всякий случай.

\- Да. Раз в год – это не так уж часто.

\- И почему именно ты это предложил? Хочешь сказать, что с твоей стороны что-то изменилось?

\- Я хотел бы это понять. Это вроде как… Привычка. Мы со Стивеном…

\- О боже… Не ещё одна привычка, оставшаяся от Стивена!

\- Что ж… Я мужчина с большим багажом.

\- Да-да, я просто чересчур остро отреагировал. Иногда упоминание о Стивене… напрягает меня.

\- Ты ревнуешь. Это естественно.

\- Давай не будем ставить диагноз, я, кажется, уже сказал, что устал от Хауза.

\- Прости.

\- У меня кусок в горло не лезет.

\- Так же, как и в тот вечер.

\- Хочешь воссоздать тот вечер? Почему не повел меня в ресторан, почему… здесь?

\- Теперь моя очередь устраивать свидание. Здесь – вид лучше. На самом деле, здесь открывается единственный вид на этот ненавидимый мной город, который мне нравится. И то только по ночам. Так что это был естественный выбор. Будь мы в Лондоне…

\- Да-да, понятно. Но всё-таки – что ты предлагаешь?

\- Предлагаю? Просто посидеть, выпить шампанского, съесть хоть что-нибудь, полюбоваться видом, подержаться за руки…

\- То есть это – свидание. Настоящее.

\- Это возможность хотя бы на один вечер сбросить контроль. И посмотреть, что из этого получится.

\- А если я не хочу… Сбрасывать контроль? Ты, возможно, не понимаешь, но это… больно.

\- Больно его носить. И принимать последствия сбрасывания. Больно будет завтра. А может и не будет. Ради такого шанса разве не стоит?..

\- И как ты оцениваешь эти самые шансы?

\- Не знаю… В любом случае нам будет, что вспомнить.

\- Наверное, ты прав, пора хоть ненадолго сбросить контроль, а то я становлюсь похож на Вилсона.

\- Вилсон хорош с Хаузом, но и там он облажался по полной.

\- У меня тост, - поднял я свой пластиковый стаканчик.

\- Замечательно.

\- За канонизацию Хауз/Вилсон!

\- И не говори. Каждый раз, когда я произношу одну из его речей вроде «а, я видел, как ты строил глазки этой цыпочке!», меня пробивает на хи-хи.

\- Где они видели друга, который шпионит за тобой и знает всех цыпочек, на которых ты не так взглянул?

\- Некоторые так блюдут священный брак своих друзей. Но Хауз, заботящийся о женах Вилсона – это какой-то нонсенс. К тому же – вот опять, Вилсон уже год как развелся, но всё по новой.

\- Так кого к кому он ревнует – Кадди к Вилсону или Вилсона к Кадди? Я голосую за второе.

И мы чокнулись. Звук получился не очень, потому как пластик.

\- Так значит, место для поцелуев? – глубокомысленно изрек Хью, когда мы поковырялись в принесенных продуктах и смыли это всё шампанским.

\- Я знаю, что ты хороший друг, Хью, - попытался проглотить я комок в горле. - Мне Стивен рассказывал, как ты с ним возился, когда… Но со мной всё в порядке. Мне это не нужно. Особенно – это.

\- Но… МНЕ это нужно.

\- Секс из жалости со мной?

\- Ну… я имел в виду несколько другое…

\- Прости, я не так выразился. Нет, на секс я даже и не надеялся. Хм… Поцелуй из жалости? Подержать меня за руку из жалости…

\- Не из жалости.

\- Тогда ради чего, Хью? Ради чего? – отчаянно воскликнул я.

Он не ответил, только грустно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, разберемся в процессе? – предложил я и закусил губу. С каких пор действительно я начал требовать логики от других? С собой-то давно разобрался?

Дальнейшая сцена напомнила мне мою любимую из «Горбатой Горы», где они сидят на этой самой горе и смотрят оба на закат. И между ними в тишине возникает любовь…  
\- Тьма, пришедшая со Средиземного моря, накрыла ненавидимый прокуратором город, - объявил Хью внезапный, как и всё здесь, закат.

Он придвинулся, нарушив композицию, но не нарушив атмосферы. Положил мою голову себе на плечо. «Всё ещё подходит» – вспомнил я Хауза. Как Хью узнал, что именно там предпочитает быть моя голова? Что она так идеально подходит под выемку между его плечом и шеей? Я вдохнул знакомый запах и зажмурился от удовольствия. Что бы такого спереть у него из гримерки, чтобы пахло так же? О, мысли начинающего фетишиста. Кто завтра недосчитается своей любимой футболки – костюмерша или сам Хью?

И мы просидели так несколько часов. До тех пор, пока у меня шея не начала отваливаться. Хью было, полагаю, ещё хуже.

\- Домой уже пора, а то мы тут так и заснём, - с неохотой оторвался я от любимой груди и встал, разминая затекшие члены. Все пять, как бы пошло это не звучало.

\- А чего плохого в том, что мы здесь заснём? – хихикнул Хью.

\- Э… - не нашелся, что ему ответить я.

\- Чего хорошего в этом дурацком климате – это то, что здесь можно спокойно спать под звездным небом круглый год, не опасаясь простудиться.

\- Ну… не знаю. Спать на траве?

\- Разве не романтично? – его улыбка соблазнительно сверкнула в темноте.

\- Э… Хорошо. Только…

\- Не бойся, я поставил сигнализацию на Триумф, - и он, достав из кармана ключи, направил брелок на мотоцикл, и тот послушно пикнул.

\- Сигнализацию? На мотоцикл?

\- Я давно это сделал… Ну в смысле, я не готовился именно к этим обстоятельствам… Если ты это подумал. Просто я слишком люблю мой Триумф, чтобы… - забормотал он.

\- Ладно ладно, я ничего не говорю. Но… Не знаю, а что, если кто-то найдёт нас тут? Представь заголовки завтрашних газет.

\- Никто нас здесь не найдёт, кому нужно карабкаться по этим склонам в пять часов утра? Давай ложись, - он вполне серьёзно начал устраиваться на траве.

\- Я удивляюсь, как ты плед ещё с собой не захватил.

\- Его было бы слишком сложно спрятать, в багажнике было место только для корзинки. Ну и к тому же… Я как-то не планировал…

\- Тогда нам не стоит этого делать.

\- Почему?

Правда, почему?

\- Потому что… Потому что ты это не планировал.

\- Ты так не любишь внезапные порывы? Мы же, кажется, договорились, сегодня прощаются любые порывы. И не только тебе.

Я усмехнулся. Да, это был день непослушания в первую очередь для мистера Лори, а потом уже для попавшегося под руку какого-то там Бобби.

\- Ты собираешься ложиться или нет? Если будешь спать стоя, как лошадь, то, по крайней мере, не загораживай мне луну.

Стоя как лошадь… Опять проклятая Гора. Может и у него это вызывает те же ассоциации? Чёрт, теперь мы играем в ковбоев. Дьявол дернул Энга Ли экранизировать эту дурацкую книжонку. Её же женщина написала, что она вообще может знать?..

\- Я лягу. Но за последствия не ручаюсь, - честно предупредил я Хью и, наконец, опустился рядом с ним на колени.

\- Обещания, обещания (Promising, promising)[1]… - вздохнул он.

Я устроился так, как представлял себя спящим с Хью – голова на моем любимом месте, рука обвивает торс, или чуть ниже. Не настолько низко… Давненько я не ночевал под открытым небом, и опыт этот чудесный полностью был испорчен тотальным отвлечением – Хью. Я почти не видел его в темноте, но близость к нему заполняла все мои рецепторы. Ни звуки, ни запахи природы не волновали меня, луна казалась тусклой по сравнению с его глазами. Эти две голубые луны горели так ярко…

Я проснулся и минуту не мог понять, где я. Хью не было, от него осталась только его куртка под моей головой.

\- Проснулся? – вышел Хью из-за кустов.

\- Относительно, - протер я глаза и убедился в том, что под ними за ночь наросли мешки.

\- Вставай, я отвезу тебя домой, отоспишься на кровати. Ты же любишь спать в моей кровати?

\- Вообще-то я думал, ты отвезешь меня ко мне домой… - что, он теперь хотя бы технически хочет затащить меня к себе в постель? День непослушания ещё не кончился? Бунтовщик без причины ещё не успокоился?

\- К тебе дальше… Ладно, Далай Лама с тобой.

\- Садись, - сказал он, когда я собрал остатки пикника, прихватив кое-что на зубок, и справил малую нужду в том же кустике. - Стивен говорит, что это хороший заменитель секса.

\- Что? – недопонял я.

\- Ну… вот так… Два человека едут на одном мотоцикле… Ну, понимаешь…

\- А… Ты об этом… И… Поэтому ты меня так часто катаешь?

\- Да.

\- Надо спросить у Кети, сколько человеческий организм может прожить на суррогатах, - вздохнул я.

\- О боже…

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Вторник кончился. Поезд ушёл, - зло проворчал он.

Что бы это могло значить? Я вообще-то вел себя как джентльмен, когда это англичане разлюбили джентльменство? Между прочим, мне было нелегко вести себя как… полный джентльмен… И правда о боже… я упустил возможно единственный шанс… Я застонал так, что Хью с испугом уставился на меня.

\- Я в порядке, - отстранил я его. Всю дорогу до дома я балансировал, вцепившись руками в заднее сиденье. Обнять Хью для безопасности мне показалось… не слишком удобным. Вы пробовали ехать на мотоцикле с полным мочевым пузырём? Так вот *это* ещё хуже.

 

[1] Хью цитирует песню, которую Роберт исполнял в фильме “Chelsea Walls”.


	17. Расстёгивать не значит раздевать!..

Он пришёл поздно вечером, со шлемом под мышкой, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах.

\- Ты что, пил за рулём? – воскликнул я, испугавшись. С ним вроде всё было в порядке, никаких видимых травм, но сердце всё равно сжалось. - Ты мог убиться.

\- Не будь таким Вилсоном, ты сам обожаешь прокатиться с ветерком.

\- Да, но не в пьяном же виде!

\- Я не пил. Ну… только чуть чуть. И я пил тут, за углом, что означает, что я фактически не пил за рулём.

\- Обратно ты в таком виде не поедешь. Либо вызывай такси, либо… - я помедлил с предложением. - Либо оставайся.

\- У, уже ночь, - радостно воскликнул он, выглядывая в окно. – Я лучше останусь.

Он бухнулся на диван и уставился куда-то на противоположную стену за моей спиной. На лице всё так же блуждала сумасшедшая улыбка, контрастируя с отчаянно синими глазами.

\- Хорошо. Располагайся тут, я сейчас постелю.

Пока я возился с подушками и простынями, он даже не пошевелился.

\- Встань, мне надо застелить простынь, - попросил я его, так как он не спешил уступить мне место, не поняв мои намерения. Он оторвался глазами от стенки и жадно уставился на меня, всё так же бессмысленно улыбаясь.

Я вздохнул, когда он так и не пошевелился.

\- Ладно, достелешь сам. Я пошёл спать, - опустил руки я.

Тогда он меня и схватил. Всё произошло слишком быстро, чтобы я успел хотя бы отшатнуться.

\- Хью, - выдохнул я испуганно.

Он прижал меня к себе ещё сильней, зарылся лицом в мою футболку и застонал. Пока я лихорадочно соображал, что ему нужно – просто поплакаться в моей жилетке или что-то менее невинное, он сам ответил на этот невысказанный вопрос – стон стал прерывистым, руки пришли в движение – они жаждали обнаженной кожи. Тут уж я не сдержал стона. Я погрузил руки в его волосы и, рискуя лишить его последних, сжал их в спазме удовольствия. Мне в один миг привиделись все возможные и невозможные позы, приходившие мне на ум эти последние месяцы. Господи, неужели это, наконец, случится? Неужели?.. Но всё это отдавало резким запахом алкоголя и отчаянья. Нашего общего отчаянья. Мне хотелось верить в то, что Хью передумал насчёт меня, но количество выпитого и судорожность попытки были в пользу того, что он делает это против своего естества. Ради меня. Меня, конечно, потрясает степень его самопожертвования, но я не хотел насиловать его. Поэтому, как не восставало против этого моё собственное естество, я попытался отодрать его от себя. Я по себе знаю, что мужчина способен на чисто механический секс, и не хотел от него подобного. Хью не стал сопротивляться, но когда я, отстранившись, направился в спальню, встал и неуверенной походкой пошёл следом.

\- Хью, - решился я ему объяснить. – Ты пьян. Утром поговорим.

К сожалению, у меня нет замка на двери спальни. Поэтому остановить я его не смог.

\- Хью, что ты делаешь? – простонал я, когда снова очутился в лихорадочных объятиях.

\- Проверяю, - дыхнул он мне в шею.

\- Достаточно ли я гей? – хохотнул я, хотя мне было уже далеко не до смеха – холодный душ ждал меня с всё нарастающей определенностью.

\- Достаточно ли *я* гей, - пробормотал он и попытался поцеловать меня в губы. Тошнотворный запах спирта и не менее тошнотворная мысль, возникшая у меня в голове после такого признания (с удивлением я обнаружил, что всё ещё способен на мыслительный процесс), вызвали у меня реакцию отторжения. Несмотря на протесты выросшей на полную свою длину определенности, я, поборовшись с Хью несколько секунд и обнаружив, что он гораздо сильней меня, изловчился, другого слова сказать не могу, залепить ему пощечину. Вернее, получился скорее хук справа, прямо в ухо.

Не могу сказать, что это оказало на него отрезвляющее действие, но он меня всё-таки отпустил.

\- О, - пробормотал он, проморгавшись. Ухо быстро покраснело, что не удивительно, спорю, что и в голове у Хью загудело – бессилие рождает невиданную силу.

\- Утром поговорим, - поправил я очки, сбитые во время инцидента, зашел в спальню и прижал спиной дверь, думая, чем бы её забаррикодировать на ночь. Только через минуту я сообразил, что путь к холодному душу отрезан, а определенность его необходимости и не собиралась уменьшаться. Истерически хихикая, я сполз по двери на пол.

\- Прости, - Хью устроился с той стороны двери в такой же позе и заскулил под дверь.

\- Пить меньше надо, - фыркнул я.

Скулеж, теперь менее членораздельный, не прекратился. Потом я почувствовал, как длинные пальцы Лори осторожно протиснулись в щель под дверью. Не найдя ничего, они стали разочарованно скрести пол. Я прыснул от смеха. Хью сознательно или подсознательно, бог его знает, имитировал поведение щенка, зная, как я отношусь к собакам. Мне привиделась картинка утром – весь зал перевернут вверх дном, подушки растерзаны, ножки стульев подгрызены, посреди пола на ковре большая лужа… Хэппи как-то устроил такое, когда мы незаслуженно, по его мнению, оставили его одного в квартире. Я скучал по своим собакам, но перевозить их сюда в Лос Анджелес пока не решался. Поэтому Хью не повезло, сейчас бы ему было с кем поговорить «за жизнь» и пожаловаться на плохого хозяина. К счастью, собаки – существа отходчивые, поэтому я надеялся, что утром, протрезвев, Лори просто забудет этот эпизод.

\- Я не то хотел сказать, - наконец поняв причину моего отступления, заныл Хью.

\- Ну, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке, разве нет? – промурлыкал я. Настроение моё заметно поднялось, всё-таки на Хью невозможно злиться, даже если он иногда ведет себя как полная сволочь.

Я слегка расслабился и поплатился за это – пальцы Хью изловчились и поймали меня за попу. Щипок оказался таким эротичным (хотя в том положении, в котором я там застрял, мне могло показаться эротичным что угодно, особенно если это исходило от Лори), что я не сдержал стона. Я поймал эти пальцы левой рукой и отодрал от своих пижамных штанов.

\- Сидеть! – приказал я тоном, каким приказывают собаке, почти шепотом. Пальцы под моей ладонью затихли. Потом Хью перевернул ладонь, не вынимая своих пальцев их моих, что потребовало от него немалых усилий. Теперь подушечки его пальцев касались моей ладони. И нежно поглаживали её…

Следующий стон я сдержал, но стоящий передо мной вопрос настоятельной необходимости никуда не делся. Я выпустил его из штанов, намереваясь остудить, но с таким же успехом я мог дуть губами на газовый факел, намереваясь его потушить.

Хью под дверью что-то жалостливо бормотал, его пальцы всё настойчивей играли с моими. Каюсь, я не сдержался. Сгорая не то от стыда, не то от обуревавших мой организм желаний, а скорее и от того и от другого и можно без хлеба, я, сдерживая стоны, чтобы Хью не заподозрил меня в том, чем я занимаюсь, принялся решать вопрос кардинальными мерами.

Я проснулся под утро, рассвет ещё не наступил, но из окна уже лилось оранжево лиловое марево ясного дня. Больше всего болел зад, уставший от твердого пола. Моя рука всё ещё сжимала пальцы Хью – он заснул не как я, сидя, а улегшись параллельно щели под дверью, и его мерное дыхание доносилось оттуда. Я бережно отпустил пальцы Хью и, открыв дверь и перешагнув через спящего, осторожно пошел в ванную комнату, приводить себя в порядок.

Сквозь шум воды я услышал звук закрывающейся входной двери. Когда я вышел в комнату и посмотрел в окно, мотоцикла, который Хью всегда оставлял в пределах видимости, уже не было.


	18. ...Этот друг мне особенно хрупок...

\- Джеймс Хью Калам Лори! – грозно накричали на меня в трубку.

\- Стивен!.. Джон… Фрай… - да… не тот эффектик… - Для британца у тебя слишком простое имя, ты так не считаешь?

\- Меня это тоже раздражает, всегда хотел вместо Джона иметь что-нибудь вроде Эймиес Пентекост Леандер Пердита… - отвлекся от своего гнева Стивен, но быстро вспомнил, по какому поводу зол. - Вообще-то я звоню тебе, разлюбезный мой друг, по очень важной причине. Ты что, переспал с Бобби?!

\- Каким Бобби? – сыграл я дурочка.

\- Тем самым, который звонил мне вчера в три часа ночи – по вашему, и пытался оставить на автоответчике посмертную записку.

Я где был, там и сел. После злополучного инцидента прошло два дня, во время которых у Роберта не было сцен, и мы не виделись, но сегодня была запланирована новая сцена с Вилсоном, и я с замиранием сердца ждал, когда я смогу узнать – могу я ещё смотреть ему в глаза или уже нет.

\- Конечно, я уговорил его не принимать таких поспешных решений, но…

\- Он правда хотел покончить… - прохрипел я, чувствуя пустоту в груди.

\- Нет, но бросить такой успешный проект как Хауз ради такого никчёмного виноголика как ты не менее самоубийственно. Ты хоть представляешь, через что он прошёл благодаря тебе?

\- Когда это ты встал на его сторону? – отойдя от несостоявшегося сердечного приступа, огрызнулся я. Ещё одна подобная шуточка, и я за себя не ручаюсь. Черный юмор черным юмором, но ведь так можно и кондрашку схватить.

\- Когда сошёл с твоей. Нужно же мне было куда-то ступить! А теперь расскажи мне по порядку – какого лешего тебя дернуло это сделать?

\- Тебя не удивляет, что я это в принципе сделал? То есть… Алло, я хочу другого мужчину, а ты даже не реагируешь, как предполагается.

\- Ну… с некоторых пор я смирился с тем, что ты просто не хочешь *меня*, так что меня не шокирует то, что ты наконец нашёл мужчину своей мечты.

\- Зато МЕНЯ это шокирует.

\- Это твои проблемы. Так ты припёрся к нему только затем, чтобы убедиться в том, что на самом деле его хочешь? Какой ты добрый, Хью. А ты не подумал о ЕГО чувствах?

\- Я знаю, я виноват. Но я столько выпил для храбрости, что…

\- То есть это и правда вышло не случайно, ты заранее готовился к этому, лакал ликёр в близлежащем баре, - (Стивен слишком хорошо меня знает) - и ждал – когда тебя поразит муза Абьюза (Abusemuse)…

\- Я его не насиловал.

\- Да, но ты знал, что Бобби пытается преодолеть свои чувства к тебе, с необходимостью чего ты сам первый радостно и согласился. Так что под “abuse” я имею скорее в виду “drugabuse” – злоупотребление наркотиками. Ты как тот наркодилер, который приносит дозу тому, кто завязал. Стыдно, Хью, стыдно.

\- Думаешь, не стыдно?

\- Да знаю, с твоим огромным комплексом вины ты наверняка уже все глаза выплакал, но Бобби от твоих стенаний ничуть не легче, особенно если он о них не знает.

\- Кстати, для сведения – мы не переспали. Это был… не совсем секс. Где-то близко, но… Мы не перешли грань, - о да, грань в виде двери… возможно, теперь у меня будет комплекс по поводу дверей – я теперь буду их люто ненавидеть.

\- Ну тогда всё отлично, - саркастически воскликнул Стив. – Тогда Бобби просто чрезмерно отреагировал, я засуну этот файл в папку «П».

\- О, не цитируй Хауза, это уже ниже пояса.

\- Ты правда хочешь его, или ты просто слишком много выпил?

\- Не знаю.

\- Это потому что ты слишком много выпил. Попробуй сделать это на трезвую голову. Глядишь, что-то для себя прояснишь.

\- На трезвую я не смогу, - помотал я головой.

\- Тогда это точно не то, за что ты это принял.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что не смогу трезвым настолько обнаглеть.

\- А придётся. Или придумай какой-нибудь другой способ «обнаглеть». Алкоголь не внушает доверия. Ни тебе, ни твоему партнёру. Вот травка – другой разговор…

\- Ты предлагаешь мне накуриться с ним? После того, что я сделал, он пить и то со мной не будет, не то что наркотики принимать.

\- Да я просто предложил. Других способов снятия напряжения я не знаю. Хотя я бы поделился с тобой своими таблетками.

\- Да, анти-депрессанты тут много помогут…

\- Вообще-то помогут. Тебе просто нужно чуточку больше серотонина в крови, чтобы чувствовать себя чуточку более уверенным. Хотя я не понимаю, в чем проблема, Бобби тебя любит, разве нет?

\- Тем не менее он закрылся от меня в спальне… - проворчал я.

\- Ну я бы тоже закрылся от тебя в спальне, если бы ты на меня ни с того ни с сего накинулся… Мало ли, может это бешенство.

\- Я не настолько уверен в его чувствах ко мне, как ты, - фыркнул я.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову это выяснить? Просто возьми и поговори с ним. Тупо поговори, язык у тебя не отвалится.

\- Отвалится… - обреченно вздохнул я.

Когда Роберт явился на работу, меня уже в студии не было. Сорвав злость на подвернувшуюся дверь, я был выгнан во внеочередной отпуск длиной в один день. Тупо прослонявшись по ненавидимому мной городу, я решил утопиться, взял лодку напрокат и долго стоял посреди бухты, соображая, как можно утопиться, а) умея неплохо плавать, б) имея многочисленных свидетелей.

Ну вот, даже тут я идиот.


	19. ... да, это Любовь (проверял)

После спарринга с дверью и прогулок на лодочке, попавших в прессу, Хью слегка успокоился, по крайней мере, не стал сбегать, когда нам всё-таки снова пришлось играть вместе. Даже наоборот, вел себя чрезвычайно оживленно, в общем, видно было, что у него шило в одном месте торчит. Одно он не мог себе позволить – поговорить со мной наедине. Ланчевал он теперь и вообще кушал в строгом одиночестве. Которое мне всё-таки пришлось нарушить – если он мог дальше вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, я такой стойкостью не обладаю. Поэтому мне пришлось взять дело в свои руки. Мне нужно было объяснить ему, почему я так поступил.

Завалившись к нему в трейлер, я подпер дверь спиной. На сей раз мы оказались по одну сторону двери, и я не собирался выпускать его, пока мы не поговорим.

\- Надо поговорить.

\- Прости…

\- Тебе определенно есть за что извиняться, но делу это не поможет.

\- Очевидно, - обреченно сел он на кушетку.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня себя мучил. Ты и без меня найдёшь повод себя помучить.

\- М… - пробормотал он.

\- Я люблю тебя, - признался ему я. Возможно, первый раз и себе признался тоже. Раньше я никогда не пытался произнести это вслух. Это произошло как-то… не внезапно, нет, смутно. Какое-то большое мутное розовое пятно вместо чувств. И вот оно, наконец, приняло форму сердечка. От этой мысли я усмехнулся, так всё это было нелепо сладко, учитывая горькое настоящее.

\- Я люблю тебя, и поделать с собой ничего не могу, - продолжил я. - Но от тебя я ничего не жду. Я не буду скулить у тебя под дверью.

\- Это я скулил у тебя под дверью, - напомнил он мне.

\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? – удивился я.

\- Не знаю…

\- Я кстати, здесь говорю о любви, а не о сексе. Я не могу отказаться от своих чувств к тебе, а всё остальное… Это уже несущественно, - произнес я. Как доказать, что я абсолютно безопасен в этом отношении? Мне уже надоело, что Хью последнее время то шатается от меня, то очень даже наоборот… Всунь ты уже или вынь, раздражает!

\- Иными словами, мы останемся просто друзьями? – как-то разочарованно простонал Лори.

\- Ну, учитывая, что в такое понятие как дружба ты не веришь… Мне бы хотелось верить в то, что ты ко мне не равнодушен. Мне этого хватит.

\- Всё заново, - пробормотал Хью, зарывшись лицом в ладони.

\- Что… заново?

\- Ничего, - поспешно ответил он. – Всё заново.

Больше мы не разговаривали с ним серьезно до конца съемок сезона. Остались «просто друзьями», если можно так выразиться. Вся наша «сексуальная напряженность» перешла в тему канонизации Хауз/Вилсон, вот об этих двух мы могли говорить часами, оба прекрасно понимая, что всего лишь сублимируем свои собственные проблемы.


	20. Пройдут года, и вас я захочу...

\- У нас куча идей, – кивнул он.

\- У нас? – проворчал я.

\- Ты сам завёл речь о канонизации наших отношений, - оговорился он.

\- Отношений Хауза и Вилсона, - поправил я, вцепившись в свою переносицу. Дэвид перевёл взгляд с меня на него и обратно. Мы сидели втроем в офисе Дэвида и обсуждали планы на четвертый сезон.

\- Вы что, ребята, трахаете друг друга? – по-простецки спросил Дэвид.

Я подавился, Роберт воспринял всё более стоически, помотав головой. Самое смешное, что этот жест обычно в его телесном словаре означал не отрицание, а некое несогласие с поведением говорящего, поэтому мне показалось, что он просто журит Дэвида за грубость выражения и сейчас поправит его: «Не трахаем, Дэйв, а любим».

\- С чего ты это взял? С другой стороны и ежу уже ясно, что в отношениях Хауза и Вилсона есть что-то, выходящее за рамки дружбы.

\- Одно то обстоятельство, что Вилсон вовсе с ним дружит, уже подозрительно, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид.

\- Было много намёков, не о них сейчас речь, - уточнил Роберт. – Речь о том, чтобы сделать эти отношения в каноне, но при этом не потерять, как ты всегда говоришь, «страдание Хауза и дружбу Вилсона». Как ты уже справедливо заметил, если мы углубим их отношения, мы обязательно потеряем одно из двух. Если мы позволим им, как ты выразился, «трахаться», - да, это слово Роберта явно задело, - лишимся страданий Хауза, - «Не обязательно», - проворчал я. - А если разорвём их отношения, чтобы сохранить их, лишимся дружбы Вилсона, потому что тот этого не вынесет.

\- Значит, у тебя есть компромисс?

\- Разумеется, иначе бы мы к тебе и не пришли.

Дэвид вопрошающе уставился на меня.

\- Не смотри на меня, я к этому не имею никакого отношения, - отнекался я, но что-то мне подсказывало, что я неискренне.

\- Так вот, - продолжил заученную речь (а как ещё объяснить её стройность и гладкость? Я уважаю Роберта, но обычно при спичах такого объема его язык не поспевает за мыслью, и он глотает целые фразы). – У нас есть предложение. Отношения не обязательно должны развиваться сейчас. Они у них уже были. Мы всё время забываем о том, что они не возникли из пустого места три года назад, что у них и до нас была жизнь. Прорабатывая Стейси, мы уже видели историю, почему это не должно сработать и для Вилсона?

\- Но если они были любовниками, то как они…

\- Есть некоторые наработки, вполне в характере. И даже подтверждаемые уже данными ранее намёками. Вот в серии Spin Вилсон говорит Камерон, что изменил жене, потому что встретил человека, с которым ему… забавно, и не хотел отпускать это чувство.

\- Ты ещё наотрез отказался говорить «её»… - произнёс вслух догадку Дэвид. – Ты уже тогда это планировал?

\- Не знаю… Просто тогда мне это показалось правильным. Зато теперь мы можем этим воспользоваться.

\- То есть он встретил Хауза? – Судя по лицу Дэйва, идея его заинтересовала.

\- Да, который, я, как Вилсон, знаю, действительно заставляет его чувствовать себя… забавно. И Хауз давит на него, заставляет его с собой переспать…

\- Здрасти-мордасти, я ещё у него и насильник. Значит, большинство флюидов исходит от Вилсона, но Хауз оказывается зачинщиком, если вовсе не единственным, кому это надо. Ври-ври, Роберт, да не завирайся, - вспылил я. Меня вообще все эти разговоры вгоняли в краску, а тут ещё такие инсинуации… Мне стыдно, за то, что произошло тогда, но нельзя же мстить мне на глазах моего продюсера!

\- Ты можешь дослушать до конца, Хью? – Роберт посмотрел на меня так, что мне захотелось подавиться только что вылетевшими словами. – Люди меняются.

\- Продолжай, Роберт, - оторвал взгляд Бобби от меня Дэвид, и я был ему за это благодарен.

\- Так вот, они переспали, и Джиму… не понравилось. Но чувства у него к Хью не изменились…

\- Ты опять заговариваешься, - заметил Дэйв. – Вы правда не спите друг с другом?

\- Пару раз мы засыпали в одной постели, это так для тебя важно? – с вызовом ответил Роберт. Конечно, мистер «Я рискую увеличить количество диких слухов, но всё равно скажу»…

\- Он оставался у меня ночевать. И я у него… пару раз, - оправдался я, когда Дейв обратил свой взор на меня в поисках подтверждения.

\- А диванов у вас в квартирах нет? – не поверил тот.

Роберт заскрипел зубами.

\- Мы будем о Хаузе с Вилсоном говорить или о нас?

\- Извини, Роберт, продолжай.

\- Так вот… На чём я остановился?

Зная, что ему нужна точная последняя фраза, чтобы он не сбился с заученной роли, я повторил:

\- Джиму не понравилось, но чувства у него к Хаузу не изменились.

\- Да, как я уже сказал, и тогда они приняли совместное решение остаться друзьями. Но последние годы Вилсон всё больше и больше чувствует, что он просто тогда струсил, что на самом деле он готов на подобные отношения с мужчиной, если это Хауз. Но тут появляется Стейси, и он уже не уверен, нужен ли он Хаузу вовсе в таком плане, ведь за Стейси тот гоняется несмотря на то, что она несвободна, а ему он даже никогда вторично это не предлагал, значит, не особо и надо… Но вот Стейси осталась в прошлом окончательно, но он так и не понял, почему, скорее всего потому, что Хауз просто не способен стать с кем-то счастливым, а значит и он ему в таком плане не нужен… Последний брак разваливается, потому что Вилсон просто от него убежал, но он тут же переезжает к Хаузу, чтобы резко перевести отношения в нужное русло, но так и не находит в себе сил признаться… в общем, дальше вы всё знаете.

Роберт выдохнул. Да, дальше мы все всё знаем, я предложил назвать Вилсона домохозяйкой (House-wife), но шутка так и не прошла в эфир. Если отношения, наконец, канонизируют, я очень пожалею о той шутке. Нет, я всё-таки попрошу внести её в сценарий…

\- Я вам, ребята, сообщу, что мы решим. Вообще я против всего этого, но Кети за, так что на самом деле вам надо было с ней разговаривать, - зло сверкнул зубами Дэвид, намекая на то, что мы обломались по крупному, и выгнал нас из кабинета, обратно на вечеринку закрытия сезона , где мы также праздновали помолвку Джесс с Джен. Джесс как раз увлеченно рассказывал:

\- Он перед тем, как ввести нам постоянные любовные сцены, убедился в том, что мы с ней уже спим. Ага, представляешь, так и спросил – вы, говорит, ребят, трахаете друг друга?

\- Дэвид? Не может быть? И что вы? – ахнули все.

\- А Джен ему и заявляет так гордо, ну знаешь, как она умеет: «Не трахаем, а любим».

\- Надо было и мне так же сказать. Вот бы он удивился… - выдохнул Роберт.

\- Ага, скоро он у Лиз с Омаром тоже самое спросит, - попытался я смягчить это неудачное замечание, которое расслышали все, включая заходящего Дэвида. - Представляете, что скажет ему Лиз…

Лиз, не будь дурочкой, тут же сказала… Внимание было благополучно отвлечено от наших скромных персон.

\- Ну ты это… не затягивай со свадьбой, - пожелал я Джессу на прощанье, когда все уже засобирались по домам. - Как говорится, чем дольше девушка ходит в невестах…

\- Тем больше вероятность того, что её жених – гей? – с вызовом подхватил Роберт.

\- Никто ни на что не намекает, - проворчал я и удалился.


	21. Увы, за неимением тебя...

\- Ну и как у тебя… с личной жизнью? – мы лежали поперек кровати и разговаривали. Это была привычка ещё с Кассеты[1], иногда к ней присоединялся оригинальный косячок, иногда нет. В этот раз обошлось без ганжи. Ничего, вот скоро близнецы вырастут, и у Итана появился большой запас конфискованной марихуаны. Это он мне сам выдал. Я вяло подумал, что Хью, возможно, как раз сейчас расходует косячки, конфискованные у своих уже достаточно для этого подросших детей.

\- В смысле, её отсутствием?

Нет, в этот раз обошлось и без обычной болтовни. Мне просто хотелось валяться и пялиться в знакомый потолок. Апатия, напавшая на меня, была всепоглощающей – мне даже не хотелось спать, потому что спать означало видеть сны, а сейчас мне не хотелось ничего видеть. И чувствовать. Я скосил глаз на валявшийся рядом профиль Итана и со скрипом подумал: а ведь я так и не подумал как следует о том, что происходило и происходит между НАМИ.

\- А с твоей?

\- Аналогично.

Я повернулся на бок, чтобы не окосеть окончательно, и начал рассматривать знакомый профиль. А ведь я бы мог… мог бы это сделать. Мог бы переспать с ним. Это было бы не хуже, чем с Габи. Или даже нет, это было бы даже не хуже, чем с Гвинет. Всё-таки было в нём что-то большее, чем удобство. Что-то… яркое. Именно поэтому я думал, что ну уж если я гей, то уж к нему-то что-то чувствовать должен… Хоть какой-то зуд? Хоть где-нибудь?

\- А ты… не передумал насчёт меня? – спросил я внезапно охрипшим голосом.

Он ухмыльнулся и посмотрел мне в глаза. Потом медленно поднял руку и медленно снял с меня очки.

А потом были поцелуи, поцелуи и поцелуи, а я лежал, уставившись в потолок, и отчаянно хотел забыть три года моей жизни.

\- Если бы ты сделал это три года назад… - пробормотал я.

\- Ты не сбежал бы в Голливуд? Не влюбился бы в Лори, и мы все бы жили долго и счастливо?

\- О да, - простонал я не то в ответ на вопрос, не то в ответ на наконец начавшие заводить меня поцелуи, опускавшиеся всё ниже и ниже.

Но если бы я не видел сейчас перед внутренним взором эти невозможно совершенные глаза, не воображал этот особенный изгиб губ, не грезил наяву, было бы мне так хорошо?

\- Прости… - прохрипел я. – Я вижу Хью. - Прозвучало как «у меня галлюцинации» («Iseethings»)…

Он не ответил и не прекратил начатое дело. Очевидно, его это не так раздражало, как Габи. Будь благословен мужчина, и его менее склонная к драматизации натура. Да, в конечном счете, мне нравится быть геем.

 

[1] "Tape" – фильм, в котором Роберт Шон Леонард, Итан Хоук и Ума Турман сыграли главные они же единственные роли. Данное событие имело место в повествовании.


	22. И даже в том, как в двери мы проходим…

В самолете я задал Хью вопрос, который с некоторых пор меня сильно волновал. Например, с тех самых пор, как я понял, что он вообще-то не такой девственник, каким прикидывается…

\- Ты правда не спал со Стивеном?

\- Не правда, - откликнулся он без тени смущения. - Собственно, с чего ты это взял? Я никогда такого не говорил.

\- Когда?

\- В первый год нашего знакомства. Собственно, почему Эмма меня бросила. Посчитала, что я безнадежный гей, а Стивен – моя половинка, - он мило улыбнулся обернувшемуся на нас пассажиру.

\- Так ты всё-таки спал со Стивеном? – повторил я, понизив голос.

\- Не зацикливайся. Спал. Мне не понравилось. Конец истории. Тут ты в моём багаже не угадал. Продолжения не будет.

\- А может, ты просто испугался?

\- Я думал об этом. Очень часто. Не знаю. Теперь это не существенно. У него есть Дэниел, и это нас всех устраивает.

\- То есть, если бы Дэниела не было, то ты бы ещё подумал?

\- Если бы Дэниела не было, боюсь, думать было бы не над чем – Стивен бы давно уже отбросил копыта. Так что разговор беспредметный.

До самой посадки мы больше не разговаривали.

\- Ты посмотри, кто нас встречает! – воскликнул Хью, увидев у выхода машину с прислонившимся к ней Фраем. В машине был водитель, но, слава богу, хоть сама она была не лимузином, а всего лишь скромным фордиком. Я понадеялся на то, что водитель наёмный, а не кто-то из знакомых. - Какой сервис! Разве ты не должен там… готовиться?

\- У меня есть, кому готовить, к тому же они все хотят устроить какой-то сюрприз, поэтому выгнали меня. Кстати, для сюрприза им очень не хватает тебя, хотя я подозреваю, ты и был главным зачинщиком.

\- Да ты что? Я только со съемок, еле выбил пару свободных дней. Себе и Роберту.

\- Ой, у меня и без тебя были свободные дни, в отличие от тебя работа без меня не стопорится. Привет.

\- Привет, Бобби. Ну, рассказывайте. Где мой подарок?

Я сел на переднее сиденье и попытался достать подарок от Хью.

\- Надеюсь, вы не сделали один подарок на двоих, как делают некоторые пары-скупердяи?

\- Мы не пара, - буркнул я. – Нет, у меня свой подарок. Просто Хью положил свой подарок ко мне в сумку.

\- А, ну правильно, зачем ещё нужны бойфренды, если не использовать их как грубую мужскую силу, - с сомнением хмыкнул Стивен.

\- Я не бойфренд… Мне пора позвонить Кейт и Дэвиду.

\- Уже?

\- Ну а как ты думаешь, какого черта они меня отпустили с тобой?

\- А, шпионить. Чтобы я вернулся вовремя. Это, наверное, обязывает тебя не пить на вечеринке, как пить дать. Я их обоих убью, когда вернусь. Если вернусь. Зачем ты мне там такой трезвый?

\- Абсолютно согласен, трезвые на моем пятидесятилетии? Нонсенс!

\- О, заткнитесь вы оба! Кейт? Да, долетели. Да, встретили. Сам. Хорошо, даю. Тебя, - дал я трубку.

\- О, спасибо. Конечно. Премного благодарен. Обязательно.

\- Подарки тут, - показал я сумку. - От всех, кто смог придумать, что тебе подарить.

\- Даю гарантию, моя коллекция мишек значительно пополнится, - потёр Стивен руки. – Здесь не показывай, потом, всё потом. Кстати, тот мишка, что ты мне подарил позапрошлый год, из Хаузовских декораций, тот, который Вилсон подарил Марку, посмотришь, какую надпись я ему придумал.

\- Ты стащил ему плюшевого мишку со съемочной площадки?

\- Конечно. Он же это и придумал, чтобы Вилсон подарил Марку, а скорее Стейси мишку.

\- Ну это я понял…

\- Хороший внутренний прикол, мне очень понравилось.

\- Внутренний прикол? Я что-то здесь не улавливаю…

Господи, Хью что, правда не понял того прикола? Если честно, после всего, что между нами произошло, я теперь как-то неловко себя из-за этого почувствовал. Тогда я как-то совсем не то имел в виду. Ни разу даже не встречал Стивена, просто решил, что раз уж я придумал это, то будет логично… ага, я и логика… будет логично послать этого несчастного мишку самому виновнику вдохновения. И вообще, это был первый мой вклад в совместное творчество, раньше я свято чтил сценарий, безучастно смотря на то, как все остальные, мягко скажем, не считают его окончательным. Не помню, почему я это придумал, просто пришло это в голову и всё, я сказал об этом Дэвиду, и он был в восторге. Вот и вся история.

\- Алло, Земля - Хью, плюшевый мишка, которого Вилсон преподносит бывшей Хауза?..

\- И?..

Я утонул в кресле, чтобы моё красное лицо не отражалось в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Бобби имел в виду меня! – воскликнул Фрай, возмущенный недогадливостью Лори.

\- Почему?

\- Кодовые слова – «бывший» и «мишка».

\- Неубедительно, - проворчал Хью.

\- Зато трогательно, - надулся Стив.

\- А Киану пригласил меня на свой день рождения, - высунул язык Хью.

\- И что, хочешь сказать, что пока вы там снимались, ты увеличил свои шансы с ним с минуса на ноль? – ехидно заметил Стивен.

\- Мы говорили о мотоциклах.

\- И как, он уже согласился с тобой прокатиться? Разумеется, он на своём, ты – на своём? – не менее ехидно заметил я.

\- О, что, девушке уже и помечтать нельзя? – смешно надул губки Хью.

\- Это не смешно. Ты хочешь добраться до его сокровенного секрета, и мне это не нравится.

\- Потому что он поймёт, откуда ветер дует?

\- Не думаю, - помотал я головой. – Но дело не в этом. Оставь их в покое.

\- О чём он? – удивился Фрай.

\- О призраке Ривера. Я очень любопытный парень, я хочу увидеть его сам, - ещё больше насупился Хью.

\- Его кроме Киану никто не видит, если он и существует. Оставь беднягу в покое, - настоял я.

\- Ничего, дорогой, вот я помру, буду являться именно тебе, - «утешил» Хью Стивен. – Я слишком люблю Дэниела, чтобы подложить ему такую свинью.

\- Не разрушай веру Роберта в то, что такую «свинью» можно подложить только тому, кого по-настоящему любишь, кретин! – зашипел на него Хью.

\- Да ладно, - передернул я плечами. К тому же я не был уверен, что это разрушало мою веру. Уж не в отношении Стивена. Он может сколько угодно болтать о своей любви к Дэниелу, но то, как он смотрит на Хью… Мне хотелось выцарапать этот взгляд из его глаз. Нет, ревность – это не по мне, это чересчур жестокое чувство. Я не хотел ненавидеть Стивена только за то, что он чувствует то же, что и я сам. Это… неправильно.

Поэтому я постарался снова стать самым дружелюбным парнем, когда уже на вечеринке произносил речь и вручал подарок:

\- Пра-зря-вля-бля (Hipy Papy)…


	23. И это все, чего мне так хотелось?..

От перспективы, что буквально через два года меня ожидает участь Стивена, то есть юбилей, меня передернуло. Подобные напоминания о возрасте утомляют.

\- Как тебе с нами, стариками? – пожаловался я Роберту.

\- Я с тобой на десять лет постарел, так что можешь считать, что мы одногодки, - проворчал он и снова уставился на Джо (которая моя жена, потому что здесь, естественно, были обе Джо) с абсолютно мне непонятным выражением глаз за своими толстыми стеклами.

Молодой, красивый… Что он нашел во мне, старом и уродливом? Джо ко мне, по крайней мере, привыкла… Роберт повернулся ко мне, почувствовав мой взгляд, и опустил глаза. Правильно, не смотреть на меня при Джо, можешь себя выдать. Я спохватился и тоже опустил глаза.

После общих посиделок мы со Стивеном тихонечко слиняли ото всех, забились в уголок, о котором знал только сам хозяин дома, и стали шушукаться. Когда все насущные темы были перебраны, в разговор вступила неизбежная тема Роберта.

\- Как ты его там назвал? Лёгкий сонный мотылёк?

Я кивнул.

\- Лёгкий сонный мотылёк  
Налетел на свечку.  
От обоих уголёк  
Выброшен был в печку.

(A lightweight drowsy moth  
Flew at candle blaze.  
A coal left of them both  
Thrown in fireplace.) – продекламировал он какой-то детский стишок.

\- И «свечка» - это типа я?

\- Ну, конец у этой повести печальной может быть только таким, как это ни прискорбно.

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, - фыркнул я.

\- Разумеется. Ты изменяешь не только Джо, но и мне. Потому что я тоже твоя семья.

\- А Дэниелу я не изменяю? – нахмурившись, как будто и, правда, обдумывая такую возможность, выдал я. – Он тоже наша семья. Ну же, любимый, оставь ревность, будем жить одной большой шведской семьёй, одним членом больше, одним меньше…

\- Какая же ты всё-таки свинья.

\- От свиньи слышу. Ты у меня не спрашивал, стоит ли тебе завести отношения с Дэнни, ты просто это сделал.

\- Ты тоже не особо спрашивал у меня благословение на женитьбу…

\- Так значит мы квиты! Вот оно что… Ну, кум, это потрясающе. Значит теперь счёт 2:1 в мою пользу.

\- Так ты… серьезно решил быть с ним?

\- Да. Только он об этом ещё не знает. Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Ну… Твоя милая жёнушка напишет Бобби письмо с просьбой прекратить с тобой отношения[1]. Представляю его возмущение – «Мадам, как вы смели обвинить меня в гомосексуальности! Хотя, конечно, Хью душка, признаю…»

\- Ты знаешь, Джо никогда не считала меня сексуальным, - поделился я.

\- Я считал. И считаю.

\- Я никогда в это не верил.

\- Да, ты даже женился на единственной женщине, которая, как ты посчитал, сказала тебе правду, жалкий самоотвращенец.

\- Хомина хомина хомина[2]… - пробормотал я.  
\- Ага, и ты, наконец, кому-то поверил? И это не я? Да, Бобби не откажешь в настойчивости и, полагаю, изобретательности. За три года он сделал то, что мне не удалось бы и за 30 лет. Но тут хоминой всё не ограничилось, уверен. Что там было, просвети. Бобби кончает от одного твоего вида? Падает в обморок от поцелуя? Что?

«Закрывается в спальне…» - грустно пошутил я про себя

\- Он просто смотрит, - сказал я вслух. – И в его глазах я отражаюсь таким, что мне хочется на себя смотреть и смотреть.

\- Так и знал, что ты нарцисс, - фыркнул Стив. – Нельзя так самоотвращаться, не любя себя так сильно. Скажи мне, солнце моё, у тебя депрессия оттого, что ты счастлив? Это типично британское, чувствовать себя несчастным, утопая в блаженстве. Декаданс, милый, декаданс… Я сам был ооочень несчастен первые годы с Дэниелом. Но первые страсти улеглись, и я снова жив и весел.

\- Это пугает – быть любимым… Особенно если ты сам любишь. Любить и быть в ответ любимым – самый большой кошмар.

\- Как ты чертовски прав. Но иногда этот ужас с нами всё-таки приключается, и лучше с ним смириться.

\- Расслабиться и получить удовольствие?

\- Боженька уже не успеет тебя наказать, драгоценный мой, - со знанием дела проворковал Стивен, - даже если ты переедешь в Содом и Гоморру.

\- Я уже это сделал.

\- Тогда, если ты построишь там себе маленький рай в шалаше.

\- Ты предлагаешь окончательно обосноваться там?

\- По меньшей мере, съехаться с мистером Бобби.

\- Ты с ума сошёл?

\- То есть ты готов на всё, кроме совместного проживания?

\- Я готов на всё, кроме публичного скандала.

\- Ты думаешь, что кто-то заметит? А если заметит, разболтает прессе? А если разболтает, кто-то поверит? О, скоро у вас будет повод сделать подобные слухи поводом для шуток. Грядет канонизация, не забудь.

\- После которой шоу закроют. И мне придется переехать в Нью Йорк и играть в Стоппордских спектаклях вместе с Робертом, потому что меня больше никуда не возьмут после такого. Но Стоппард - дядька понимающий, уверил меня Роберт. Только вот я не совсем Стоппардовский тип… Может, меня примут хотя бы в Malaparte[3]? По блату…

\- Три другие пути открыты для тебя. Три хитрых плана излечить твою болезнь, - замогильным голосом прервал мою болтовню Стивен. Только через пару секунд до меня дошло, что он цитирует Черную Гадюку, вернее ведьму, у которой Черная Гадюка просил совета по поводу своей неестественной любви к Бобу. Тьфу, даже имя совпало.

\- О, хорошо, - согласился я.

\- Первый прост. Убей Боба!

\- Никогда.

\- Тогда попробуй второй. Убей себя!

\- Э… А третий?

\- Третий - чтобы убедиться, что никто никогда не узнает.

\- Вот то, что нужно. Как?

\- Убей всех на всём свете.

\- Очень смешно, Стив, очень смешно.

\- Но над этим стоит подумать, знаешь.

\- Всё было бы так просто… - вздохнул я.

\- Ты знаешь, что я поддержу тебя, каким бы ни было твое решение.

\- Знаю. А что толку? Решение же всё равно надо принимать. И нет, ни одно из этих трёх не подходит, спасибо.

\- Сперва скажи Бобу о своих чувствах, - тем же замогильным голосом сказал он, а потом добавил своим обычным. - Ты ведь так и не сделал этого, я прав?

Я покачал головой.

\- А потом уже будете принимать совместные решения. На сей раз не давай Джо решить всё за тебя. Я лучше буду поддерживать твое решение, нежели её.

\- Ты до сих пор считаешь, что она тогда поступила нехорошо?

\- Некрасиво. Никто не властен над своим сердцем. Требовать от кого-то что-то в таком духе… некрасиво.

\- Я сам виноват.

\- Конечно, виноват, ты приехал к ней, признался во всём и рыдал у неё на груди. Она посчитала, что тебя обижают, и решила защитить тебя единственным способом, ей доступным. Пора уже понять, дурёха, за долгие-то годы брака, что когда тебе плохо, это значит, что тебе хорошо. И обижаешь ты только сам себя.

\- Я люблю тебя, - пробормотал я свое возможно первое признание ему за все эти годы.

\- Я знаю, - так же грустно ответил он.

И нас потянуло друг к другу с неукротимостью магнитного поля. Перестать сопротивляться, научи меня перестать сопротивляться…

Но уже через пятнадцать минут у меня было ощущение, что Стивен отдалился от меня на другой край света, хотя его голова покоилась у меня на груди, а руки всё ещё гладили мою спину.

\- Спасибо. Самый лучший подарок, - пробормотал он.

Подарок, который я должен был отдать ему ещё десять лет назад, когда он был ему отчаянно нужен. Вот, пока самому не приспичило… И тут я идиот.

 

[1] Джо уже делала это, чтобы прекратить отношения Хью с Одри.

[2] Выражение шока, одурманенности или общей потери речи. Часто смотря на чрезвычайно привлекательного представителя пола, предпочитаемого говорящим. Возможно, пришло от Ральфа Крамдена в “The Honeymooners”. Роберт в одном из интервью так высказал свое отношение к Хью.

[3] Театральная компания, основанная Робертом и Итаном.


	24. Всё больше людей нашу тайну хранит…

\- Привет, черноглазая тень, - не глядя мне в мои черные глаза, прошелестел Киану прямо с порога. Меня как током ударило. Спокойно, это всего лишь означает, что Ривер при нём упоминал это прозвище. Чёрт меня вообще дернул пойти с Хью на чёртов день рождения Киану, мне Стивеновского парти хватило за глаза, до сих пор не отоспался.

Я уныло кивнул. Потом, поймав взгляд Хью, закатил глаза.

\- Видишь, я предупреждал, он помнит меня только по Итану.

\- Теперь буду помнить по Хью, - заявил Киану, хотя, прежде чем ворчать, я убедился в том, что Киану вышел из зоны слышимости, оставив нас у порога. Других гостей пока не наблюдалось. Или мы день перепутали, или Ривз вовсе не собирался устраивать никакого парти.

\- Слабо вспомнить имя? – с вызовом пробурчал я себе под нос – если он услышал то, что я сказал Хью, услышит и это.

\- Бобби. Бобби как-то, я плох на фамилии. Помню, что фамилия тоже какое-то имя. Лоуренс?

\- Леонард.

\- Точно, Лоуренс – это твое второе имя.

Меня передернуло. Это даже Итан с трудом помнит, иногда мне кажется, что он искренне уверен, что Шон – моё настоящее второе имя.

\- Лоуренс? – глаза Хью сузились в щелки.

\- Шон – это мой брат… Роберт Лоуренс Леонард… Язык сломаешь, а без среднего имени… Робертов Леонардов пруд пруди. Шон идеально подошёл… Что?

\- Да ничего… - отвернулся Хью. – Просто… Не думал, что что-то ещё о тебе не знаю.

Киану рассмеялся.

\- Что… смешного? – насупился я.

\- Он считает, что можно узнать о ком-то всё.

\- И не говори. У Хауза нахватался, - снисходительно пожал я плечами.

\- А ещё «он» считает, что ты до сих пор уверен в том, что Ривер жив, - высказал про себя Хью.

\- Не жив, - быстро поправил я его, покрываясь гусиной кожей. – Но и не мертв. Не совсем…

\- Ты, правда, в это веришь? – удивился Киану.

\- Я верю в то, что видел и слышал. Когда мы с Итаном пришли со страшной вестью…

\- Я был с Ривером? Не отрицаю. А ещё мне в ту ночь явились Будда и Джим Моррисон.

\- Хочешь сказать, что был под кайфом? – с сомнением протянул я.

\- Или сошёл с ума, одно из двух. Наверное, всё-таки сошёл с ума, потому что, хоть Будда и Джимми по утру исчезли…

\- Ривер остался? – договорил я за него.

\- Ты, правда, веришь в то, что я его вижу?

\- Конечно… Наш маленький выдумщик (Our little visionary)[1], – усмехнулся я и кивнул. – Увидь или умри (See or die). Мало того, я не верю, что ты сумасшедший. Нет, конечно, в каком-то смысле… Но не в этом.

\- Значит, ты думаешь, что это… его дух?

\- Он умер на Хэллуин. В ночь Всех Святых, когда грань между нашим миром и миром духов истончается. Да ладно тебе, Ривер верил во всякое такое, да и ты не особо возражал.

\- Ты помнишь наши посиделки со страшными историями? Какой ты всё-таки наивный, Бобби…

\- Знаю, знаю, я – блондинка, только не во мне дело.

\- Я до сих пор сижу на кокаине. Это объясняет всё, - пожал плечами Ривз.

\- Кроме того, что ты на нём давно не сидишь, - поднял палец Хью.

Киану кивнул.

\- Бросил, чтобы проверить, не исчезнет ли… призрак. Оказалось, что мне не нужно вести нездоровый образ жизни, чтобы пообщаться с духами. Учитывая, что я вожу мотоцикл, возвращение к относительной трезвости было нелишним. А удовольствия от этого не убавилось. Это счастье – быть просто тупо психом. Одно плохо, если тебя за этим застукают, запрут с коллегами по счастью.

\- Коллеги по счастью есть и на воле, - сказал Хью, намекая на меня.

\- Я не вижу призраков, я просто в них верю, - отозвался я.

\- Да я просто пошутил, парни, - рассмеялся Ривз, разводя руками.

\- Пошли, мы от него ничего не добьемся, - дернул я Хью за рукав.

\- Э, а подарки? – возмутился Киану, вовсе не обидевшись, что я засобирался домой. По всему выходило, что гостей он и вправду не ждал, хотя, слава богу, о том, что у него день рождения, не забыл. Ещё, конечно, был вариант, что только Хью посчастливилось знать точное местоположение именинника, все остальные искали его не в тех отелях или не в тех номерах. К сожалению, Хью не разделил моего энтузиазма ретироваться.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты не сумасшедший, - спокойно сказал Хью, глядя Ривзу в глаза. – Ты знаешь, кто убил Дженнифер и ребенка. Именно после этого ты бросил наркотики. Убедиться, что ты прав.

\- Хью, мне кажется, это уже чересчур… - попытался я оттащить его к двери. Говорить о Джен и Эве с Киану было слишком. Тем более… обвинять в их гибели Ривера? Ривер любил Киану, он не стал бы убивать дорогих ему людей.

\- Он боялся потерять меня, - почти неслышно прошептал Киану.

\- И ты его не возненавидел? – спросил Хью. Я же был в шоке. Любовь, которой я так восхищался, оказывалась чем-то… криминальным.

\- Ненависть – всего лишь обратная сторона любви. Он первый возненавидел меня за то, что я пытался стать счастливым без него. Всегда был собственником, - пожал Ривз плечами. – Он знал, что ребенок всё изменит.

\- И ты смирился?

\- Смирился? Хм… Я бы так это не назвал. Перестал пытаться быть тем, чем я не есть. Перестал пытаться почувствовать то, что не могу чувствовать.

\- Это не правильно, - помотал я головой. – Он не должен был так поступать. Это – не любовь.

\- Возможно, именно это она и есть, - прошелестел Хью. – Ты всё ещё хочешь её? Ту самую, настоящую? Не ту, которую ты себе придумал, а настоящую?

\- Пытаешься переложить с больной головы на здоровую, Хью? – упрекнул его с усмешкой Киану.

\- Пытаюсь напугать, чтобы он не принял решение, которое будет стоить ему всего.

\- Чтобы решение не пришлось принимать тебе? – всё ещё с усмешкой уточнил Ривз.

\- О, ты-то что об этом знаешь?

\- Знаю, что всё он не потеряет. Он потеряет только то, с чем готов расстаться.

\- Ты был готов расстаться с Джен и ребенком ради призрачной жизни с Ривером? – едко заметил Хью.

\- Мне не дали выбора. В отличие от Бобби. Не лишай его выбора, который сам же ему дал. В какую сторону бы ты ни пытался его склонить, всё едино получается фигня.

\- Ну, - пожал плечами я, - если так поступают все влюбленные… наверное, это так и надо. Навязывать своё видение рая, - сложил я руки на груди, обидевшись на то, что они говорят обо мне, как будто меня здесь нет.

\- Рая? – усмехнулся Ривз.

\- Но что тогда?

\- Думаешь, он не понимает, что навязывает тебе кошмар, причём как для тебя, так и для него самого? Думаешь, Ривер не знал, что я не смогу ему простить кровь на моих руках? Ад, все дороги ведут только в ад. Рая вообще не существует, это утопия. Место, которого нет.

\- На твоих руках? – покачал головой я.

\- Ты тоже виноголик? – понимающе кивнул Хью.

\- Нет, моя вина тут как раз совершенно объективна. Я знал, чем всё это может кончиться. Мало того, смерть Джен была плодом исключительно моего упрямства. Всё могло кончиться всего лишь выкидышем. Но я был слишком упрям, чтобы признать присутствие Ривера и его участие в этом. Джен умерла, чтобы я больше никогда не сомневался. Слишком не равный обмен, так не кажется?

Эхо моих мыслей насчёт неравного обмена смерти Ривера на «спасение» Джонни.

\- Любая смерть – неравный обмен, - проворчал я и взялся за ручку двери. – Я всё-таки пойду. Ты как хочешь.

К моему удивлению, Хью недолго колебался. Он отдал пакет с подарками (с двумя отдельными подарками, Стивен может заткнуться с его «жидовскими парочками») и направился следом за мной. Даже не вздохнул, прощаясь с Киану.

\- Он нас не ждал. Он вообще никого не ждал, даже не побрился, - проворчал я.

\- У него нет съемок - он не бреется. Он вообще сам никогда не бреется, его бреют гримеры. Мы часто шутили на этот счёт, мол, нам бы поменяться местами, я устал от того, что мне не дают бриться, он – от того, что его бреют… Я переспал со Стивеном, - вдруг заявил он неожиданно. Я чуть с лестницы не упал.

\- Я знаю, ты мне уже рассказывал. В первый год вашего знакомства.

\- И на этом дне рождения…

\- И? – проглотив подкативший к горлу комок, спросил я. Конечно, нужно было спросить, когда они умудрились, но как-то это показалось малосущественным. Мы все были пьяные, что объясняет как, и также объясняет когда – не могу поклясться, что мы с Дэниелом пасли их достаточно усердно все тридцать пять часов, когда они были вместе. Большей частью, потому что не считали это необходимым. Ах ты…

\- Это было очень похоже на то, что произошло между Хаузом и Стейси. Наконец я понял, почему он не остался с ней. Это не просто прихоть Дэвида, и Вилсон был не прав. Мы со Стивеном оба… поняли.

\- И? Что вы поняли? – в голос просочился сарказм, которого я там не хотел, и я им подавился.

\- Мы не созданы друг для друга, - пожал он плечами.

\- То есть вы переспали, чтобы убедиться в том, что вам этого не нужно?

Он кивнул. Да, тот самый ритуал, о котором я узнал в нашу «годовщину». Ну, как всегда у Хью, очень логично. Значит, их ритуал приходился на день рождения Стивена? Тоже весьма логично, Хью «преподносил» себя ему в подарок. Да, хорош подарочек… Я тоже такой хочу.

-Ты в порядке?

\- Я буду, - поджал я губы, – в порядке.

На самом деле я не мог упрекнуть его ни в чем. Не после того, как сам переспал с Итаном…

\- Ты поэтому привел меня к Киану? То есть… на самом деле я не вижу связи… но хотелось бы знать, в чем она. Ты никогда ничего не делаешь без задней мысли. И без логики.

\- Хотел показать, что любовь заставляет делать страшные вещи.

\- Я ничего страшного пока не сделал. Единственный, кто делает страшные вещи – это ты. Зачем ты напомнил ему о Джен, чудовище?

\- Я просто попал пальцем в небо. Ты хотел убедиться в том, что Ривер с ним – пожалуйста.

\- Чёрт, но не таким же образом… И вообще, что за ассоциации? Я не псих, я не стану убивать твоих детей, успокойся.

\- Но выходит, что я убиваю твоих…

\- У меня нет детей.

\- И если ты продолжишь вздыхать по тому, кто даже не может признаться, что любит тебя, и не будет! – выпалил он на одном дыхании.

\- Что?

\- Что слышал! – возмущенно фыркнул он.

\- Ты…

\- Я люблю тебя, что непонятного?! - зашипел он на меня.

На меня напала истерическая икота. Хью сделал вид, что всего лишь проболтался и теперь жалеет об этом, но, черт побери, я не я, если он не репетировал это признание перед зеркалом.

\- Ко мне или к тебе? – кокетливо поиграл я бровями – мы стояли посреди улицы, и вести дальнейшую беседу при всем честном народе было не слишком удобно, тем более что мне и не говорить-то хотелось…

\- Ни к кому, пока мы не решим, что делать дальше, - упрямо насупился он. – Если мы решим что-то делать дальше…

\- Хорошо. Значит, решение мы будем принимать прям тут, посреди улицы, - хохотнул я.

\- Я пошёл домой.

\- Хорошо. Я тоже. Не бойся, к себе домой, - ладно, учитывая, сколько сил он затратил на само признание, всё остальное может подождать. Хью с облегчением выдохнул.

По дороге домой я улыбался тому, как Ривер ещё раз оказался виртуальным свидетелем ещё одного важного, возможно, самого важного, момента моей жизни. Дойдя до дома, я, наконец, понял. Такая простая мысль, но мне она никогда не приходила в голову. Я ведь… я был когда-то влюблен в Ривера.

Спасибо. Самый лучший подарок…

 

[1] Роберт цитирует песню группы Dogstar, в которой играет Киану.


	25. …Хотел уже к груди прижать, Но вмиг собою овладел: К чему друг друга устрашать Несовершенством наших тел?..

Решали мы, что делать дальше, уже через месяц после моего скомканного признания. Мне хотелось как можно дольше оттянуть этот момент, когда мне придется сказать – прости, но решать тут, собственно, и нечего, я не могу позволить себе бросить Джо, а тебе – Габи. Хотелось ещё чуть-чуть дать Роберту побыть в сладкой неуверенности, в блаженном неведении. Ещё немножко позволить этой улыбке сиять, этой радости светится. Смогу ли я вовсе лишить его этого? Делать больно себе – это я привык, это нормально, но делать больно тому, кого любишь… А выбора у меня мало – в любом случае мне придется сделать кому-то больно. Был бы вариант, в котором я бы делал больно только самому себе, я бы с радостью его принял. К сожалению, такого варианта не существует.

Мы были у него в квартире, в той самой спальне, куда он меня когда-то не пустил.

\- Сначала нужно поговорить, - отнял я его руки от своих плеч, когда он вынырнул за воздухом, прервав поцелуй. За этот месяц мы целовались уже раз десять, но всегда украдкой, урывками, в трейлере или гримерке.

\- Хорошо, замечательно, - сдался Роберт и сел на кровать.

\- Я… Я не знаю, что делать. Скажи что-нибудь.

\- Вообще-то это ты хотел поговорить, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ты принял какое-то решение?

\- Вообще-то мы должны принимать его вместе, разве нет?

\- Но я даже не знаю, что ты думаешь…

\- Я думаю, что ты слишком много болтаешь, - насупился он.

\- Я не знаю, как поступить. Я люблю тебя, но я люблю Джо, я не могу её бросить.

\- Кто тебя просит её бросать?

\- Если я буду с тобой, мне придется.

\- Разве?

\- У меня есть только два выхода.

\- Серьезно? – Роберт сидел чернее тучи, в голосе уже проскальзывало нешуточное раздражение.

Мне вовсе не следовало ему говорить о своих чувствах, тогда это было бы только мое решение, и он бы не тешил себя несбыточными надеждами… Какой всё-таки я идиот.

\- Ты ведь уже всё решил, да? – проскрипел он зубами. – И за меня тоже.

\- Нет, поэтому я и спрашиваю, - произнес я без особой уверенности.

\- Спроси меня, чего я хочу, Хью, - голос его потеплел, он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сел рядом.

Я повиновался.

\- А теперь я хочу, чтобы, прежде чем обсуждать, у нас появилось, что обсуждать.

И тут я тоже повиновался. Какой смысл останавливаться на половине? Я в любом случае уже перешел все мыслимые границы. Так у меня хотя бы будет, что вспоминать… Тьфу ты, что за банальщина… Я потряс головой.

\- Нет, - встал я, вырываясь из тянущего к себе тепла.

\- Шерри? – спросил Роберт тихо, опустив голову.

\- Что? – не понял я.

\- Пива? Бренди? Водки?

\- Что?

\- Я просто решил, что ты тогда был пьян… Может, дело в этом. Я понимаю, честно. Я не против. Я знаю, как ты напряжен. Я бы и сам не отказался. Хотя, боюсь, сейчас у меня ничего нет. Но ты подожди, я сгоняю, - он вскочил, засобирался… - Так чего тебе?

\- Дело не в спиртном, - очень уверенно ответил я. Нужно быть решительным, лишить всяких надежд... Быть жестоким. Быть как камень. Принять решение самому, не дать Джо принять решение за меня снова. Не допустить этого. Если это всё дойдет до неё, Роберту будет ещё хуже. Лучше ему принять это от меня, чем от неё.

\- Прости, - прошелестел я, когда он, изучив моё лицо, кивнул понимающе. – Давай не будем доводить это до крайности. Останемся друзьями.

Роберт медленно опустил голову, повернулся ко мне спиной. Преодолев желание утешить его, я уже стал выходить из комнаты, но он остановил меня на пороге:

\- Хью…

\- Да? – повернулся я. Следует что-то сказать, как-то смягчить удар, уверить в дружбе… Со Стивеном в свое время это сработало… - Роберт, я…

Я не ожидал удара. Роберт налетел на меня так неожиданно… Вот он стоял тихо, опустив голову, а вот он заносит руку, и в следующую секунду в голове у меня гудит, во рту расползается соленый вкус крови…

\- Лицемер! – не сдерживая ярости, закричал он, не смотря на меня. – Ты же не веришь в дружбу. Так что не ожидай дружбы. Ожидай ненависти! – И он захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что я еле успел, отшатнувшись, сойти с порога.

Целую вечность я стоял, не шевелясь, слушая приглушенные рыдания сквозь ненавидимую мной дверь, ненавидя себя, желая раствориться. Не существовать. Никогда не рождаться. Мать была права, всегда была права, она не должна была меня рожать.

Не знаю, через какое время я снова обрел способность моргать – веки сами захлопнулись, чтобы сбить набухшие слезы. Поняв, что я всё-таки существую, и с этим фактом мне придется мириться всю оставшуюся жизнь, я пошевелился. Рыдания за дверью прекратились. Было тихо, можно было забыть, что тут произошло. Если бы меня не было, этого бы не произошло… Рука моя, та самая, которую сжимал Роберт, когда мы спали здесь, разделенные дверью, потянулась вперед. Пальцы непроизвольно зацарапали непреодолимую преграду. Слишком тихо, чтобы он услышал.

Как я попал на улицу, я не помнил. Как доехал до дома – тоже. Только у подъезда я понял, что забыл мотоцикл у дома Роберта.


	26. Застать Вас на работе - как застукать.

Месяц полного блаженства, какого я не испытывал за всю свою жизнь, кончился уже неизвестно когда - стало трудно следить за временем, оно остановилось в тот момент, когда злополучная дверь снова разлучила нас. Я снял её с петель, только чтобы не видеть, но зияющий проем был ещё хуже, напоминая мне о чёрной дыре в моей груди, по которой сердце скакало в панике. Попытавшись снова насадить дверь на петли, понял, что легче разрушить, чем построить. Разрушать всегда легче. Разрушить… Всё, что было. Всё. Остаться друзьями – возможно, мне нужно было принять предложение. Быть следующим Стивеном Фраем в его жизни. «Это новый лучший друг моего мужа», - говорила бы Джо, представляя меня друзьям. Жалко. Жалкое зрелище. Душераздирающее зрелище… В какую жалкую головешку нужно мне выгореть, чтобы огонь, загорающийся во мне при одной мысли о нем, не высвечивал меня изнутри, не выдавал меня с головой? Нет, не сейчас. Не после этого месяца счастья, когда мы целовались каждый раз, когда оказывались наедине, когда руки мои не нужно было одергивать, не нужно было напоминать им об их поведении, когда любой взгляд, любое движение, прикосновение, слово наконец обрели их настоящий смысл, когда между нами не было ничего, когда впервые в жизни я почувствовал, что не фальшивлю, что я естественен, что я не играю – что я живу.

А Хауз с Вилсоном медленно, но верно шли к канонизации, которая никогда не состоится. Танцевали тот же танец, что станцевали только что мы с Хью. Обреченные на тот же самый финал. Непрекращающийся роман, который никогда не начинался.

\- Ты спишь со мной! – американский акцент исковеркал фразу, которая при моем прочтении сценария звучала у меня в голове его настоящим голосом. Тон, правда, был тот же – изобличающий. Да, я сплю с тобой каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза, потому что ты – единственный, о ком я могу сейчас думать….

\- Хорошо бы, - горько выплюнул я, не задумываясь.

\- Что? – уставился на меня Дэвид. Мы сидели за читкой новой серии вокруг стола, я и Хью друг напротив друга – два несостоявшихся любовника, два врага. Я демонстративно развалился на стуле, чтобы показать, что мне это не доставляет никакого неудобства. Я профессионал, и могу делать дело, когда от меня этого требуют. Но я не обязан делать этого сейчас. Всего лишь первая прочитка.

\- Что? – рявкнул я в ответ. – Я всего лишь импровизирую.

\- Не надо, - приказал Дэвид.

\- Можно, тогда я скажу это после «снято»? – упрямился я.

\- Как хочешь, - недовольно кинул Дэвид.

\- Спасибо. Я так и сделаю.

Дэвид покачал головой и попросил продолжить, Хью, несмотря на то, что читаемая сцена закончилась, повторил последнюю фразу:

\- Ты спишь со мной.

\- Хорошо бы… - повторил я.

\- Да что с вами такое? – раздраженно воскликнул Дэвид.

\- Вы что, не понимаете, - неожиданно подхватил его голосом Хью. – У нас тут Америка. А-ме-ри-ка. А не какая-то паршивая Британия, в которой сериалы снимаются специально для одного процента населения. Тут у нас демократия, а значит власть демоса. Де-мо-са, народа по вашему! И какие-то паршивые десять процентов населения не будут диктовать, что смотреть остальным девяноста! Рейтинг! Рейтинг – это главное!

Все заворожено смотрели на то, как Хью изображает Дэвида, любящего не только словечки типа «паршивый», но и откинуться на спинку стула, закинув ноги на стол.

На словах:

\- И ты будешь несчастным сукиным сыном, пока демосу нравится тебя таким видеть…

Хью, не удержав по непривычке равновесие, с грохотом упал назад вместе со стулом.

Я истерически захихикал. Все остальные хранили гробовое молчание.

\- Вон! Оба! – покраснел от гнева Дэвид.

Хью выкарабкался из-под стола и гордо продефилировал к двери. Я последовал за ним, не переставая хихикать.

\- Да что с ними такое, - сокрушенно развел руками Шор.

\- Были бы здесь Джесс и Джен, они бы вам прояснили, сэр, - поднял руку, как школьник, Омар.

\- О господи… - простонал Дэвид. – Всё, будем дочитывать без них.

\- Но они в сценах… - напомнил Омар.

\- Я сам буду читать за них. Поехали.

Оказавшись за дверью, я сказал:

\- Выгнали из класса, - и снова захихикал.

Хью, поглядев на меня, тоже засмеялся. Сначала неуверенно, потом в полную силу.

\- А как ему Омар, - напомнил я, когда мы уже начали приходить в себя. – «Были бы здесь Джесс и Джен, они бы вам прояснили …»

\- «Сэр!» - закончил Хью.

И мы снова покатились.

\- А это всё ты со своими шутками про жениха-гея, - решил припомнить я ему.

\- Я тут не при чём, они вообще расстались, будучи одни в Австралии. Наверное, она не понравилась его маме, или что-то в этом духе. Почему ты всё всегда сваливаешь на меня? – возмутился понарошку Хью.

\- Потому что ты вечно не можешь держать язык за зубами.

\- А сам-то, сам-то. «Хорошо бы», - передразнил он меня, но тут же, спохватившись, примолк. Я тоже замолчал.

\- Прости, - прошелестел он.

И мы снова вспомнили, что между нами всё та же самая дверь. И что слова, взгляды, движения, прикосновения – всё может обманывать.

\- Входит и выходит. Замечательно выходит. (It goes in. And it comes out. It goes in and out like anything), - процитировал я ослика Иа.

\- Что?

\- Та игра во всунь и вынь, помнишь?

\- А… Лучше бы я этого не делал…

\- Может, я тебя теперь и ненавижу, но я ни за что бы не согласился остаться таким, каким был, так что эту часть я тебе прощаю. Я не жалею ни о чем. Вообще ни о чем. Знаешь, я разговаривал со Стоппардом, жаловался ему на то, что, боюсь, не смогу больше с этим Хаузом играть на сцене, просто не хватит времени, а как мне хотелось бы принять участие в его «Утопии»… а он сказал мне такое… Понимаешь, я всю свою жизнь играл. Сына, брата, друга, жениха… Поэтому никогда и не пробовал сыграть в жизни что-то более сложное – страстного любовника, мужа, отца… Потому что на сцене всё просто – у тебя есть сценарий, у тебя есть партнер, чьи слова и движения ты знаешь. А в жизни… Меня тут же вычислят как плохого актера – никогда не умел импровизировать. Так вот, Том сказал мне, каким-то своим гениальным чутьем догадавшись, что со мной сейчас происходит: «Ты сейчас живешь, тебе не стоит убиваться по поводу того, что ты не можешь играть, потому что жизнь – это самый важный спектакль, и даже я, ты удивишься, не могу сравняться с Богом, самым гениальным драматургом».

Я помолчал, впитывая тепло, исходившее от стоявшего рядом Хью, как будто складируя про запас, на все предстоящие долгие одинокие ночи.

\- Как бы мне не было больно, я ни на что не променяю эту боль. Любовь причиняет боль, но иногда это хорошая боль. (“Love hurts but sometimes it’s a good hurt”), - процитировал я Incubus, песню, которая теперь звучала у меня в голове почти непрерывно. - Так что не смей желать, чтобы ты этого не делал. Ты, может, принял неправильное решение сейчас, но в прошлом ни разу не ошибся. Я жалею только о том, что этого не произошло раньше. Если бы только Эмма познакомила нас во время «Много шума из ничего»… Разумеется, это не изменило бы твоего окончательного решения, но насколько раньше я бы проснулся от своей спячки. Ты не должен чувствовать вину за то, что произошло. Наоборот, я хочу сказать тебе спасибо, - на этом слове горло мое, наконец, сжало спазмом, и больше я не смог произнести ни слова.

Хью кивнул, принимая к вниманию всё сказанное. Потом озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Омар знает. Что, все уже всё знают?

Несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понимал, что для Хью важно, чтобы никто не узнал о нашем неудавшемся романе, чтобы это не дошло до его жены, несмотря на то, что я даже сочувствовал ему, ненависть, которую я культивировал в себе к нему, пытаясь выместить любовь, не дала мне промолчать.

\- Конечно. Нужно же мне было кому-то поплакаться в жилетку, - горько соврал я, повернулся и, не глядя на реакцию Лори, пошёл прочь.


	27. Люблю тебя - скажи, нам это нужно?

\- Что там такое? – пробился я сквозь толпу. Посреди «холла» декораций больницы стояла давно уже нами не используемая белая доска, на которой мы когда-то писали симптомы.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, Теслу никто не грабил[1], - грустно пошутил я, прочитав симптомы, перечисленные красным маркером на доске:

«Эмоциональная неадекватность

Резкие эмоциональные перепады

Амбивалентность

Амбитендентность

Аутизм

Потеря сна

Потеря аппетита

Аритмия»

И только потом узнал почерк. Роберт пытался сделать его неузнаваемым, выводя печатные буквы, но я слишком хорошо знал его руку… Или, возможно, у меня паранойя, и мне просто показалось? Хотя, с другой стороны, кому кроме него нужно так прикалываться? Мне стало стыдно – только догадавшись, чьим почерком перечислены симптомы влюбленности (оно же шизофрения в основе своей), я вспомнил, что сегодня наша вторая «годовщина».

Подойдя к доске, я, невзирая на толпу коллег, которые строили самые нелепые предположения (включая пару почти точных попаданий, чуть не подкосивших мне ноги, но я не поверил, что Роберт мог рассказать кому-то о нашей связи, а слухи – они всю жизнь окружали меня, к ним я относился как к речке – Греби на ялике, греби…[2]), взял лежащий на ней красный маркер и, подведя под симптомами черту, вывел диагноз: большое сердце во всю оставшуюся поверхность доски.

Ответ, более чем откровенный. Найдя глазами Роберта, стоящего вдалеке от толпы, напряженно наблюдающего, я удовлетворенно вздохнул – шутка с доской была явно его рук делом. Сегодня у него не было сцен, и, учитывая, что последнее время его расписание почти что приблизилось к моему по интенсивности, ожидалось, что он отсыпается у себя дома. Если он пришел – значит, прекрасно помнит о нашей договоренности и, мало того, имеет желание эту договоренность исполнить.

В этот день позволялись любые порывы, даже если они противоречили тем решениям, что мы приняли. Ответив на послание Роберта, я подтвердил эти правила. Дал понять, что всё ещё согласен с ними, не отказываюсь от своего слова, несмотря на происходящую между нами войну. Белый флаг выброшен.

Я всё ещё любил его, несмотря на принятое тяжелое решение. Всегда буду любить. Этого я изменить не в силах. Возможно, это шанс склонить Роберта к версии «остались друзьями», хоть это с моей стороны и, правда, лицемерие, согласен. Но потерять его вовсе был самый страшный сон. Который сбылся, как только мы остались наедине, и он открыл рот.

\- Я ухожу из сериала. Дэвид не хочет разрывать контракт, но в следующем сезоне я буду появляться не больше, чем Джесс и Джен в этом.

Мне нечего было ответить. Он имел полное право уйти, ненависть так ему и не далась достаточно успешно, чтобы прогнать тоску, поэтому я не имел права останавливать его. У меня не было никаких прав на его будущее. Я желал ему счастья, и точно знал, что не смогу дать его ему. Не причинив несчастья другим близким мне людям.

\- Даже не попытаешься меня остановить? – вздохнул он, не дождавшись реакции. – У меня будет больше времени на театральные проекты, возможно, я даже смогу поучаствовать в «Утопии», Том может похлопотать за своего любимого актера, - он грустно хмыкнул.

\- Будет время на Габи и детей, - подсказал я ему.

\- Даже думать о ней не хочу, - помотал он головой.

\- Но…

\- Если ты бросил меня затем, чтобы я женился и завел детей, то фиг тебе, - надул он губы упрямо. – Это мой протест на твоё решение. Не считай, что у тебя получилось так, как ты задумывал.

\- Как ребенок, честное слово, - вздохнул я.

Он посмотрел на меня взглядом, максимально подтверждающим это утверждение. У меня сжалось сердце. Это не честно, это уже ниже пояса. Спасибо, на нем были очки, смягчившие эффект его огромных карих глаз, иногда на съемках, Вилсон не носит очки, меня просто затягивает в этот омут. Слава богу, без очков Роберт слегка косит, что тоже смягчает эффект, он не может сфокусироваться для прицельного огня. В очках он вполне может, и его взгляд убивал бы меня наповал, если бы не эти стекла – моя защита от смертельного взгляда василиска.

\- После съемок у тебя, - сдался я. Договоры надо выполнять – я должен был подчиниться этому порыву. Пусть последний раз. Почему мысль, показавшаяся мне такой вульгарной и пошлой прошлый раз, не вызвала во мне никаких протестов сейчас? Всё-таки я – раб своей ответственности. Конечно, некоторые ответственности друг другу противоречат, но… Главное – расставить приоритеты. Которые периодически меняются. Сегодня моя ответственность лежала только перед самим собой, этой маленькой поблажке (хотя бы раз в год) своему природному эгоизму научил меня Стивен, долгие годы дрессировки. А я хотел только одного, все эти последние месяцы, а, скорее всего, и годы до этого – смотреть в эти прекрасные глаза, не отрываясь ни на миг.

 

[1] Tesla was robbed – такая надпись, взволновав общественность, появилась как-то на доске (другой доске, в аудитории) в начале четвертого сезона. Никола Тесла – гениальный физик прошлого.

[2] Row row row your punt  
Gently down the stream  
Belts off, trousers down,  
Isn’t life a scream?

(Греби на ялике, греби  
Вниз по течению реки  
Ремни долой, спустить штаны  
Жизнь – замечательная штука!)

«Речевка» команды по гребле, в которой Хью выступал в Кембридже.


	28. Как раз с любовью всё у нас в порядке!..

\- Что случилось с дверью? – был его первый вопрос, когда мы вошли в квартиру. – Ты её снял?  
\- На всякий случай, - неопределенно пожал я плечами. Хью хмыкнул. Я пожалел о том, что вообще-то неплохо было бы попросить его помочь поставить её обратно… Ну да и фиг с ней, с этой дверью, махнул я мысленно рукой. Скорее всего эта квартира будет теперь всего лишь временным пристанищем, раз я уезжаю обратно в Нью Йорк. Или куда подальше… К примеру домой, в Нью Джерси.  
\- Что тебе налить? – я не был уверен, что мы собираемся заниматься тем, чем я предполагал заняться, заманив Хью к себе домой, но попытка не пытка. – Может, шампанское? Из пластиковых стаканчиков? – я невинно помахал заранее заготовленными стаканчиками. Хью снова хмыкнул. Но когда меня смущали его «Роберт, пожалуйста» и закатывание глаз… Иногда он ревнует меня даже ко мне самому – никто не может смешить меня, кроме него, даже я сам. Очередная сублимация? Ревнив ли он настолько в том, в чем заинтересован я? Если я не могу получить то, что я хочу, в полном объеме, обойдемся, чем получится…

\- Я не говорил тебе, я переспал с Итаном? - упоминать, что это было черт знает когда, и с тех пор мне стыдно смотреть ему в глаза, потому что дружба на этом кончилась, а любви с моей стороны и не предвиделось, я не стал.

\- Это… это замечательно, - проскрипел он сквозь зубы. – Я могу тебя поздравить?

Если бы я не знал его лучше, я бы решил, что он и вправду радуется за меня, но в его глазах вдруг потух огонек, они начали отливать пластиком, матовым и безжизненным. Даже зная, что я ухожу из его жизни, он скорбел по тому, чего у нас так и не было.

\- С чем? – признался я. – С тем, что потерял друга? – глаза Лори медленно ожили.

Я налил себе в нормальный бокал из уже ополовиненной бутылки шерри – последнее время я частенько прикладывался к бутылке, чтобы элементарно заснуть. Это я-то, знаменитый засоня! Почему-то вспомнился эпизод, который мы снимали, кажется, в прошлом (или уже позапрошлом?) году, где Хауз посреди ночи вызвал Вилсона в больницу, чтобы самому исследовать его квартиру в отеле. Хью в кадре не было, но он не удержался от того, чтобы, изображая режиссера, выкрикнуть из-за камеры: «Роберт, веди себя, как обычно, забудь про Вилсона, это Роберт Леонард в своем естественном состоянии!». Теперь мое естественное состояние - бессонница, вызванная аритмией. Сняв дверь, я трое суток не мог заснуть, пялясь в дверной проем.

\- Ты точно не хочешь? – я приподнял бокал. Хью помотал головой. – А хоть чего-нибудь хочешь? – боюсь, это прозвучало умоляюще.

Хью кивнул коротко, не сводя с меня своих лаячьих глаз. Глаза у него определенно собачьи, но только у лаек бывают такие чистые голубые глаза. Вот заведу лайку, девочку, и назову Лори. Я кивнул на диван, но Хью, миновав зияющий дверной проем, опустился на кровать в спальне. Более чем откровенно… Сердце заныло. Я уже и сам не знал, хочу ли этого. Первый и последний раз? Может, это не слишком хорошая идея? Но я заворожено вошёл в спальню, сжимая бокал.

Сел рядом. Его рука отняла бокал, поставила на ночной столик. Потом сняла очки, отправившиеся туда же. Против бокала я не возражал, но очки я упрямо вернул на место.

Хотя, когда Хью поцеловал меня, мне пришлось самому их снять, но я не спешил от них избавиться. Это была легкая часть – мы много раз целовались, и я уже даже привык к щетине, которая оказалась не такой уж жесткой, какой казалась на вид, и приятно щекотала язык, когда поцелуй продолжался где-то вне рта. Хью говорил, что Джо не подпускала его к себе с щетиной и за километр, глупая женщина. Глупая счастливая женщина…

\- Ты так и будешь в очках? – спросил меня Хью, когда мы оторвались друг от друга, а я нацепил очки обратно.

\- Без них ты как Хауз, а я не хочу делать это с Хаузом. Надеюсь, ты не хочешь делать это с Вилсоном? – попытался объяснить я, хотя мне уже было всё равно, кого он во мне видит – пусть он влюблен в Вилсона, я не возражаю.

\- Мне побриться? – предложил он, поняв меня по большей части превратно – я предпочитал видеть его через очки, так как без них я видел его только в сценах, слегка размытое и забавно говорящее подобие его настоящего. Мне точно не нужны были такие малоубедительные замены.

\- Тебе нельзя, - возразил я, пробравшись руками под его рубашку.

Тема очков и щетины была оставлена. Начиналась трудная часть. Я с тихим ужасом подумал, что в своей зеленой тоске не подумал о практических вещах вроде презервативов и лубриканта. Ну впрочем, есть одна вещь, не требующая ни того ни другого…

\- Что ты делаешь? – с истерическим смешком (что, щекотно? – хмыкнул я) спросил Хью, когда я опустился с кровати между его ног и начал расстегивать тяжелый непослушный ремень.

\- А что, не понятно?

\- А ты умеешь? – спросил он, не то удивленный этой возможностью, не то тем, что ему вообще приходится об этом говорить.

\- Нет. Но я научусь.

В голове это прозвучало голосом Гомера Симпсона: Я не гей, но я научусь (I’m not gay, but I’ll learn). Когда приходится учиться быть геем в сорок лет, это как-то странно, но я сказал это с той же обреченной решимостью. И был остановлен не менее обреченной решимостью Хью. Он схватил мои руки и мягко, но очень твердо отвел их от полу-преодоленной преграды – ремень я расстегнуть успел, оставался только зиппер.

\- Тебе определенно надо выпить, - поняв, что без боя этот бастион не сдастся, я не без труда встал с пола. – Мне-то уж точно не помешает…

Я принес из зала бутылку виски, на сей раз нераспечатанную, залпом допил шерри и, почти не возясь с пробкой – куда ей против победителя ремня самого Хью Лори, плеснул содержимое новой бутылки в осушенный бокал.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты на это смотрел, - рискнул снизойти до объяснений Хью.

\- На что? – сделал вид, что не понял, я.

\- На него, - показал он на свой всё ещё застегнутый пах. – Там. Уж не говоря о том, чтобы ты делал с ним то, что ты там собирался…

\- Почему? – в наглую спросил я, отпив глоток виски. – Что я там могу увидеть, что ещё не видел? Кажется, ты забываешь, что и у меня самого есть такая же маленькая штучка, - показал я пальцем вниз.

\- Твое совсем другое дело… - замялся он, краснея.

\- Почему это?

\- Ну, мой на твой не похож.

\- В общем и целом они все похожи друг на друга, или ты прячешь от меня страшную тайну? У тебя три яичка? Ты гермафродит, и у тебя, помимо «него», там прячется ещё и «она»? Ты инопланетянин, и он у тебя фиолетовый в крапинку? Ты андроид и забыл нужные части тела в спешке? – С каждым нелепым предположением ухмылка Хью становилась всё естественней, более открытой, в глазах появился его обычный лихорадочный блеск, когда ему действительно нравились мои неуклюжие шутки. Никаких «Роберт, пожалуйста» и закатывания глаз. Так-то лучше. Я вполне могу рассмешить не только сам себя, но и неподражаемого Хью Лори, который даже Стивена Фрая считает чем-то вроде приложения к своей уникальной гениальности. Преувеличиваю, но что со зла не подумаешь. Так что спасибо, в благотворительности не нуждаюсь.

\- Кстати, ты нужное оборудование точно не забыл, - обратил я его внимание на более чем заметную выпуклость в его штанах, зиппер на которых уже сам, за неимением сдерживающего фактора в виде ремня, начал расползаться. – Мне кажется, у него есть собственное мнение по этому вопросу. И вполне определенное. Выпусти его (Let it go), - в голове это прозвучало менее предметно – Отпусти (Let it go), пусть идет, как идет, не держись за свою несуществующую невинность…

\- Ну… У него нет права голоса… Не то, чтобы он вообще умел говорить… - поправился он, смутившись.

\- Ну… У некоторых он вообще поет, - вспомнил я Дон Хуана деМарко[1]. Меня уже откровенно пробило на хи-хи. – Да… Расскажи кому о таком дебильном разговоре, не поверят же.

\- А ты кому-то собрался рассказывать? – подозрительно сощурился Хью. Впрочем, это он так, для порядка.

\- Нет, но ты же определенно расскажешь всё Стивену.

\- Вот ещё, - фыркнул он.

\- Но ты всегда ему обо всем рассказываешь.

\- Больше нет. Это точно не его ума дело.

\- Так ты не собираешься докладываться ему об этой ночи?

\- С некоторых пор я не собираюсь докладываться ему ни о чем.

Что это? Очередной каприз дня непослушания, или серьезное решение? Хью слегка нервничал, когда говорил это, и даже чувствовалась внутренняя борьба, но, вполне возможно, решение было принято, и Стивен потерял все свои привилегии. Зная Хью, я мог только удивляться - а кто тогда получит эти самые привилегии? Бедное мое сердце снова тяжело затрюхало. Нет, он не ожидает, что я передумаю, что я останусь в качестве его нового «лучшего друга»… Что происходит?

\- Почему ты согласился?

\- Что? – испугался он – я снова сел рядом на кровать.

\- На эту ночь?

\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - воспринял он это в связи с его зажатостью, так и не дававшей нам пока взять от этой ночи то, что она могла дать. – Другой вопрос заключается не в желаниях, а в возможностях.

\- Возможностях? – удивленно попытался поднять я бровь. Алкоголь и амбивалентность поведения Хью начинали брать свое – я уже понял, что ничего не понял, и не грозит. – То есть хочешь, но не можешь? Ладно, ты это уже высказал прошлый раз… И я уже предложил, - я протянул ему бокал, где на донышке ещё оставалось виски.

\- Это нечестный способ, - отверг мое предложение Хью.

\- Честным у тебя не получается, однако, - возразил я и допил сам.

Хью собрался, как будто для прыжка в холодную воду, и я приготовился услышать что-то жуткое…

\- Я доставлю тебе удовольствие, если ты обещаешь не покушаться на…

\- …доставление удовольствия тебе? – договорил я за него. И покатился со смеху. Бокал покатился ещё дальше, по полу.

 

[1] Don Juan De Marco – фильм, главный герой которого (в исполнении Джонни Деппа), имел подобное недопонимание со стороны одной из девушек, за которой ухаживал, посчитавшей, что его поэтический экзерсис имел буквальное значение.


	29. Не настолько я продвинут,  Чтобы взять вот так и вынуть.

Смешивать шерри и виски всё-таки плохая идея. Или вообще вмешивать в это дело алкоголь. Не знаю, зачем он повторил мою ошибку… Впрочем, где логика и где Бобби… Но об этом я думал часть оставшейся ночи, пялясь то в потолок, то в его мирно спящее лицо. Возможно, оно случилось так к лучшему… Хотя всё-таки это было слегка... фрустрирующим. Но это-то как раз было хорошо. Мне всё-таки не дали наиграться в новую игрушку. Даже с этими ограничивающими правилами я чувствовал, что получаю слишком много радости – от мягкости его тела, особенно той самой нижней части, с которой я имел дело – даже напряженная, его плоть оставалась невероятно мягкой и податливой; от волны удовольствия, излучаемой им, проникающего в меня, как радиация, разжижающего моё тело и разум; от предательства собственной плоти, настойчиво требующей к себе внимания. Приказав ему не смотреть, я неуклюже пытался исполнить свою часть сделки, на которую Роберт, после минуты захлёбывающегося смеха, согласился. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию мы оба полностью оголили только вовлеченные половины – Роберт остался в одной майке, я – в одних семейниках. Как бы ни было велико моё желание не вовлекать в процесс собственные желания (господи, что я городю… горожу…), я осознавал, что даже это не оправдывает неудобство Роберта. Если уж делать… то делать. Мысленно вздохнув (боюсь, если бы мой вздох вырвался из меня наружу, в следующее мгновение я бы оказался с другой стороны двери… ну да, входной, двери в спальню же больше не существует, в одних трусах и с в очередной раз разбитой губой), я принялся за исследование открывшихся мне перспектив. Минета я в жизни своей никогда не делал и имел о нем весьма смутное представление в принципе, так как и мне его никто никогда не делал. Но сдаться и тупо отдрочить представшее передо мной великолепие было кощунственной мыслью. Впрочем, моя щетинистая морда так же не подходила к этой деликатной работе, как и мои грубые руки. Почти минуту я провисел над ним, как богомол, готовящийся к прыжку, покачиваясь на руках, пока Роберт не стал дергаться от нетерпения и холодящего кожу в его нежных местах воздуха. Тогда я опустился на локти и стал, не дотрагиваясь губами, горячо дышать в эти самые места. Через какое-то время, уже освоившись с географией местности и одурев от становившегося от тепла более густым мускусного запаха, я решился попробовать это на вкус. Дальнейший процесс ускользает описания, ибо никакой техники я не использовал, по причине их незнания, а то, что вытворял, имеет на своей совести только моя интуиция. Возможно, именно она меня и подвела, возможно, алкоголь тут был не при чем. Да, это я виноват, усыпил беднягу, вместо того, чтобы дать кончить. Так я думал ещё одну часть оставшейся ночи, после того, как убедился, что Роберт не собирается просыпаться. Я заметил, что он заснул, только, когда напряжение его плоти уступило абсолютному покою. Я по инерции продолжил, но даже на мой взгляд болезненные стимулы, вроде покусывания, не вызвали в нем никакой реакции. Член, однако, на протяжении всей оставшейся ночи, а я проверял каждые полчаса, удивляясь – как это вообще физически возможно, оставался наполовину вставшим. Впрочем, тут, возможно, никакого чуда не было – каждую свою проверку я завершал попыткой разбудить Роберта, сами понимаете, каким способом. Во мне проснулся отчаянный некрофил, я не сделал, наверное, всего две вещи с его бесчувственным телом – не вошел в него и не кончил сам любым другим способом. Кончить мне не дал глубокий стыд за свое поведение. Он же не дал мне мирно заснуть рядом с мирно спящим Робертом. Так я и встретил рассвет и его пробуждение, растирая красные глаза – его пробуждение приходилось далеко не на рассвет, прошу заметить.

\- Ммм, - потянулся он, на губах расцвела прятавшаяся там всю ночь улыбка.

Никогда не видел человека, которому бы шли мешки под глазами. До сего момента. Я-то, должно быть, выглядел ужасающе, после бессонной ночи. Но Роберт в спящем состоянии и сразу после сна всегда был бальзамом для глаз. И для рук – в этом я убедился сегодня ночью. Нет, заснуть мне не дала не моя совесть, а знание того, что мне больше никогда не удастся увидеть его спящим, я ловил каждое мгновение с ним, жадно впитывая всё, что мог унести с собой. Знание того, что я потеряю не только это, но и его неуклюжие шутки, его сияющие глаза, его редкие, но меткие едкие замечания, встряхивающие мою депрессивную натуру до самых глубин… Это было ещё хуже. Я променял бы эту ночь с Клеопатрой на каждодневную дружбу, не задумываясь, но ошибка уже была сделана, и поделать ничего нельзя. Если бы только был хоть какой выход…

\- Чем вчера всё закончилось? - проскрипел он, когда его связки, ослабшие после сна и выпитого, наконец, пришли в боле менее рабочее состояние.

\- Боюсь, что ничем, - ответил я. - По крайней мере, никто ничего так и не кончил…

\- Прискорбно, - ухмыльнулся он. – Я и раньше такое вытворял, но не думал, что смогу повторить этот подвиг с тобой.

\- Ты раньше засыпал во время секса?

\- Почти каждый раз. Да, виски было явно лишним.

\- Или моё выступление - скучным… - решил прощупать я почву. То, что я не хуже всех остальных, уже утешало, но, черт побери, я тоже считал, что Роберт любит меня больше, чем всех остальных своих бывших и настоящих пассий. Я уже, кажется, начал привыкать к этой ужасавшей меня каждый раз мысли.

\- О нет, это было…

\- Скучно?

\- Да нет… Успокаивающе.

\- Скучно, - продолжил я настаивать.

\- Расслабляюще. Как массаж.

\- Иными словами – скучно, - подвел я итог.

\- Сам дурак, - обиделся Роберт. Иногда его не на шутку злило мое самоотвращение, но с ним это всегда превращалось в игру, я больше пытался позлить его, чем на самом деле самоотвращался. Надеюсь, он это понимает. Улыбка вернулась на его губы – всё-таки понимает, удовлетворенно вздохнул я.

\- Я не знаю, получится или нет… - начал он издалека, но я напрягся, почувствовав, что сейчас произойдёт. Я был заранее готов принять любое его решение, каким невероятным бы они ни было. Возможно, именно поэтому я согласился на эту ночь – выслушать и принять решение Роберта. Потому что понимал, что сам сделал не слишком удачное, а другого не видел. Во многих смыслах я уже давно полагался на его прагматический и незамутненный сложностями полу-шизофренического состояния ум, и если кто был способен придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации, это он. Я был слишком параноидален; Стивен слишком оптимистичен в таких вопросах в силу своего светлого опыта (я вспомнил его недавний разговор с Джорджем Майклом – на лице Стивена был невыразимый ужас, когда он понял, что советовать с его колокольни по поводу открытой гомосексуальности - мало сказать бестактно); Джо уже выбрала свое решение и его форму, и они никому не понравились; советоваться с Габи, боюсь, даже Роберт бы не стал.

\- Мне знаешь, как этому… Менделееву… ему приснилась таблица, а мне – это. Не ржи, - я и не собирался, но упоминание Менделеева из его уст было слишком неожиданным, я не знал, что он вообще знает, кто это такой. – Хм… А… - Снова замялся он, не находя подходящих слов. – Короче, мы с тобой оба «инвалиды сексуального труда», да же?

Я прыснул. Да, ещё благо бы это была производственная травма, но мы, кажется, были инвалидами от рождения. Или детства, в любом случае свою мать я со счета не скидывал.

\- Один, как страшного суда, боится получить удовольствие, - ткнул он в меня пальцем, чуть не попав в глаз – очки он ещё не одел, и мы лежали на его широкой постели на расстоянии вытянутой руки (зачем в эту квартиру покупалась двуспальная кровать, я так и не спросил – то ли из-за приездов Габи, то ли из-за того, что Роберт предпочитал спать поперек кровати, кто бы ещё в ней не пытался пристроиться).

\- Второй, - продолжил изобличительную речь я, поймав этот палец и приложив его к своим губам - засыпает на самом интересном месте.

\- Таким образом, - продолжил свою мысль Роберт. – Думаю, мы оба преувеличиваем сексуальную напряженность между нами.

\- Ещё больше умных слов, - поразился я, за что получил всё тем же самым пальцем в нос.

\- Мне это приснилось, и во сне это говорил ты, так что это твои умные слова, я тут не при чем, - отпинался он, причем и буквально тоже.

\- Понятно, а я-то уж подумал… - заработал я ещё один тычок, теперь в зубы.

\- А теперь я буду тебя шантажировать, - признался он. – Ты же хочешь, чтобы я вел нормальную жизнь, женился, завел детей, а самое главное – был рядом с тобой. Против первого я не возражаю, а второго хочу так же, как и ты. И я готов на всё вышеперечисленное с одним… несколькими условиями. Каждый год, в этот самый день, нам разрешается немного пошалить. Боюсь, нам за глаза этого обоим хватит. И ты, в свою очередь, перевозишь сюда свою семейку, как бы они там не пищали и не упирались. А, ещё одно – что бы у меня не родилось, если мне вообще с этим повезет, ты будешь крестным отцом.

\- Этого... Следовало ожидать. Только не проси быть твоим шафером, - предотвратил я следующий вопрос.

\- Посмотрим, - отрезал он. – В результате ты осчастливишь всех. Как говорится, и волки сыты, и овцы целы. И всего за какой-то день в год и за секрет, который и так уже нуждается в сокрытии. Только теперь никто о нем не догадается (я фыркнул - да, особенно Дэвид, да бог с ним, разберемся), так как мы оба будем счастливыми семьянинами и лучшими друзьями. И никому не требуется знать, что такой вещи, как дружба, не существует, - он придвинулся ко мне, устанавливая зрительный контакт, пусть и слегка неправильный, так как левый глаз у него опять уехал куда-то в сторону, устанавливая контакт скорее с моим носом, чем с глазом. Как всегда, нахлынувшие от его взгляда чувства подняли целый ураган у меня в голове.

\- Ну, как идея? Не обещаю, что всё будет гладко, но хуже всё равно не будет. Твое решение было куда как хуже – ты разом сделал несчастными всех, - не уверенный, что я поддержу его, начал он, захлёбываясь, приводить аргументы.

\- Я согласен, - успокоил его я.

\- Согласен, потому что всё ещё день непослушания, или это взвешенное решение? – не поверил он мне.

\- Взвешенное, - твердо сказал я, прикладываясь лбом к его лбу, отчего его глаза вовсе потеряли контакт с моими, вызвав, видимо, мгновенный приступ дезориентации, отчего он закрыл их вовсе. Так-то, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся я, найдя новый способ защиты против его смертельного оружия. – Определенно взвешенное, потому что день непослушания уже кончился.

\- О черт, вставать надо… - вскочил он, хотя ему-то точно торопиться было некуда.

Я с напугавшим меня, по привычке, удовольствием наблюдал за передвижениями его тела, мягкого даже на глаз, за последние годы он стал мягким и округлым там, где раньше был элегантно тонок и по-подростковому угловат, зрелый возраст шёл ему, как и мешки под глазами – непонятно, неожиданно, обескураживающее. Возможно, это просто взгляд влюбленного, а не собственно сам вид, - улыбнулся я про себя. Роберту вон тоже нравятся мои «волосатые телеса», возможно, и я с ужасом ожидал этого, даже мои приватные части, которые я так тщательно скрываю даже от жены, не вызовут у него должного отвращения, и зря я вчера так паниковал.

Роберт метался по комнате в поисках своих стареньких потертых плавок (самый экономный мужчина собирался жениться на самой экономной женщине, поэтому ничего иного я и не ожидал), и, найдя их, стал одевать, стоя самой аппетитной частью ко мне. Ночью я был лишен этого вида, и, по правде, вовсе видел его попу, оказавшуюся, кто бы сомневался, самой совершенной попой во всем мире среди представителей всех полов, в первый раз, поэтому реакция, которая последовала за этим, возможно, была вполне предсказуемой, но это не означает, что я был к ней готов. Буря от принятого решения, от его взгляда, от открывшихся перспектив, в том числе и на эту самую неподражаемую часть тела, конкретно которой должна завидовать сама Дженнифер Лопес, всего этого нахлынувшего счастья ослепила мой разум, маленький злой человечек, голосом моей матери напоминавший мне, что делать следует, а что – нет, утонул в этом урагане Катрина, и да, я подсознательно надеялся, что он так и останется синим холодным трупиком, когда его потом выкинет на берег моего разума, потому что то, что я затем сделал, ему очень-очень не понравится.

Я стрелой метнулся к Роберту, потому что не мог ждать ни секунды, обнял его сзади, пристоившись так, чтобы он не мог повернуться, впился в его шею – никогда раньше не понимал, зачем некоторые ставят засосы, и, сделав это интуитивно, мой мозг дипломированного антрополога попытался найти в этом смысл. Возможно, от этого пошли все слухи о вампирах. Возможно, пошло это от привычки многих животных впиваться в загривок своего партнера при спаривании, для того, чтобы удержаться – ведь цепких рук у них нет. Мои собственные цепкие руки уже избавлялись от мешавшей ткани, ставшей такой чуждой – ещё один признак того, что моё состояние приблизилось к животному: попробуйте надеть что-нибудь на дикого зверя – он сделает всё, чтобы избавиться от этой ненужной «второй шкуры». Всегда было жалко домашних зверушек, которых заставляют ходить в одежках – у них такое пришибленное выражение морды.

Когда между нами не осталось ничего, я ещё раз помог себе руками, жалея лишенных цепких рук животных, ведь им приходится попадать в нужное место наобум. Никакого видимого сопротивления я не заметил – Роберт, вначале если и испугавшийся моего наскока, теперь сам подался навстречу ко мне, его руки искали меня сзади, пытаясь придвинуть ещё ближе, стоны, иногда напоминавшие моё имя, звучали открыто и не отличались по тону от тех, что он издавал ночью, до того, как заснул. Если бы, и я тут явно оправдываюсь, я заметил хоть какой намек на сопротивление и протест, я бы прекратил, хотя, как уже показывает опыт, одними протестами Роберт бы не обошелся, постоять за себя он умеет.

Я входил в него медленно, но настойчиво, и чувствовал, что усилия обоюдные. Когда мой пах встретился снова с мягкостью его ягодиц, теперь в совершенном единении, единственная мысль, которая пронзила меня, было возмущение по поводу недовольства содомией подавляющего большинства – не знаю, что там насчёт входа и выхода, но подобная поза является самой естественной и удобной во всей тысячелетиями изобретаемой кама-сутре, не то чтобы я опробовал из неё хотя бы один процент. Отдыхая от только что произведенных усилий и давая Роберту расслабиться, потому что под конец пути, несмотря на мягкую податливость в начале, он всё-таки болезненно сжался, я раздумывал – осмелиться ли произнести что-то, и что это может быть? «Прости»? «Остановиться?»? «Чашечку чая?»?, но решил, что никакие слова уже не исправят ситуацию, а только сделают её хуже, а я очень хорошо представлял, что за любое замечание я вполне мог получить в морду, а для этого Роберту придется повернуться, что уничтожит всё, чего мы на данный момент добились. Так что я решился только на зализывание ран, причиненных мной ранее – кожа в месте засоса уже наливалась синим. Также я, успокаивающе вторя его стону, который превратился в беспрерывное гудение, вошел языком в его ухо, хотя больше всего мне хотелось сейчас оказаться в другом, недоступном в данный момент месте. Да, глаза, больше всего смущавшие меня, были сейчас повернуты от меня, но там же оказался и его рот, и это был единственный аргумент против этой позы, во всех остальных смыслах идеальной – мы стояли чуть наклоняясь вперед, покачиваясь, прижавшиеся друг к другу по всей длине наших тел - spooning.

Я уже решил кончить так, но кольцо мышц вокруг моего члена ослабло, позволив двигаться, но движение начал не я. Роберт сначала слегка отодвинулся от меня, я испугался, подумав, что он решил, что хватит уже издеваться, и пытается ускользнуть, но он тут же выгнул спину, вынуждая свою нижнюю часть встретиться с моей снова. Наши переплетенные на его груди руки побледнели, усилие это далось ему с трудом, но зато из груди вырвался удовлетворенный выдох. Следующий толчок мы уже осуществляли соединенными усилиями, я принял на себя большую часть напряжения, и Роберт благодарно замурлыкал. В конце концов, не знаю, как у него это получилось, но наши движения перестали быть механическими, ко мне вернулось ощущение мягкости и податливости его тела – даже напряженным, оно было мягким и податливым. Свойство всей его натуры, не только и не столько тела. Упругость. Я снова прижался к его упругости и понял, что если пошевелюсь ещё хоть на миллиметр, то кончу. Я что-то проворчал в покусываемое ухо и услышал скорее кожей, чем ушами, ответ – «Не сейчас». Конечно не сейчас, даже если он и получал удовольствие от всей этой сцены, времени ему на то, чтобы кончить, нужно было гораздо больше. Осторожно вынув свои руки из его – его тут же поползли вниз, нащупывая мои бедра – я на ощупь проверил, как обстоят дела с его собственной эрекцией. С удивлением её там обнаружив, я осторожно взял её в руку – она показалась мне хрупкой, как мотылек, подрагивающий в попытке взлететь. Мысль о том, что придется всё-таки отдрочить эту болезненную красоту руками, всё ещё была кощунственной. Но какие были альтернативы? Он попробовал произвести ещё один толчок, но второй рукой я удержал свою позицию внутри него. Сейчас ему это не особенно поможет, а мне более чем повредит – я уже сдерживался каким-то чудом, вися в полумиллиметре от ослепительно яркого света.

Большим пальцем я провел от основания почти до самого конца, перед внутренним взором видя каждую венку – за ночь я успел изучить этот аккуратный, ухоженный шедевр назубок. Роберт вздрогнул всем телом, что, к сожалению, скинуло меня за грань. В спазме я, очевидно, сжал его член не слишком нежно, да и клизма из моей спермы не могла быть такой уж приятной, поэтому, когда ко мне вернулась способность соображать, и на сей раз своей *большой* головой, в которой мозгов, боюсь, ещё меньше, чем в маленькой, я ужаснулся. Весьма замечательно – в связи с новым договором мои действия выглядели прямо-таки подтверждением вписанного туда первоначального условия –«наша сексуальная напряженность преувеличена». Сказал бы, что совсем даже наоборот – она была изрядно приуменьшена! Так что весь договор потерял смысл. К тому же – господи, я изнасиловал Роберта! Мысль была даром запоздалой паники.

\- Погоди, - не позволил я Роберту повернуться, несмотря на то, что мой снова съежившийся отросток был уже не в состоянии удержаться внутри него. – Я ещё не решил, могу я снова смотреть тебе в глаза или уже нет.

Роберт, с легкостью вывернувшись, утверждая, что если бы он хотел, он бы в любую секунду мог избежать моего «насилия», отвесил мне пощечину. Так и знал, язык мой – враг мой, мне не следовало открывать свой рот вообще.

\- «Не решил, могу я смотреть тебе в глаза или нет», - передразнил он меня едко. – «Как ты?» - вот что надо было спросить в первую очередь, эгоист хренов.

Весьма справедливое замечание, я согласно кивнул и прошептал, всё ещё не решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза:

\- Как ты?

\- Хреново, - честно ответил он. И впился в мои губы. Яростно целуясь, он вернул мои руки на свою всё ещё не спавшую эрекцию. Конечно, хреново, согласился я. И стал послушно массировать трепещущий мотылёк его пытающейся взлететь эрекции. Спереди делать это рукой было неудобно, и как мне ни хотелось продолжить рестлинг языками – Роберт успел не только отправить мой в нокаут пару раз, но и искусать мне все губы, я опустился перед ним на колени и с первого захода, без долгих прелюдий, взял его в рот. Избегая руками болезненную сейчас область, я для устойчивости схватил его ниже, за ноги. Роберт сложил руки на своих бедрах, боясь, видимо, схватить меня за волосы. С большим опозданием я понял, что не приказал Роберту не смотреть на меня. От этой мысли я чуть не подавился, хотя до этого, уже пару раз за ночь тренировавшись, пусть и на полу-расслабленном члене, практически «профессионально» управлялся со своей задачей. Конечно, таких острых ощущений, какие у меня возникли, когда Роберт, наконец, кончил, я не ожидал.

\- Прости, следующий раз предупрежу, - отойдя от пережитого, всё ещё покачиваясь, мягко сказал он.

\- Следующий раз? – откашлявшись и утерев выступившие слезы, спросил я.

\- Только не говори, что тебе настолько не понравилось, что ты больше никогда не будешь этого делать, потому что это было…

\- Не скучно? – поняв, что Роберт и правда нисколько не сомневается в том, что следующие разы будут, а значит, с его стороны контракт не подвергался сомнениям, подразнил я его.

\- Да, от такого не заснешь, - Улыбнулся он. – Кстати, не запрещай на тебя смотреть, когда ты это делаешь, это поистине потрясающее зрелище, я, по-моему, только из-за него и кончил, жалко только, очков не было. Следующий раз обязательно…

И, не договорив фразу, он, охая, по стеночке побрел в ванную. Я, встав на ноги, нашел свои семейники и, натягивая их, обнаружил то, от чего маленький человечек в голове ожил и устроил истерику. Я не только был извращенцем, изменщиком и так далее, но и насильником, причем кровавым.

\- Кровь? – переспросил Роберт меня, включая душ – как я добрался до ванной комнаты и произнес это слово, я не помнил – краткое помутнение сознания, должно быть, не первое и не последнее. – Конечно кровь, ты ожидал чего-то другого? Со мной это был первый раз, уж не говоря о том, что без лубриканта. Ничего, за год заживет, - отмахнулся он.

\- То есть вот так просто – всё нормально?

\- Хью, твою мать, причем в буквальном смысле, ты заметил, чтобы я отбивался, кричал «Караул, насилуют!» или что-то такое?

\- Нет…

\- Ну тогда всё нормально, хотя тебе, наверное, ничего не нормально, даже если бы всё прошло гладко и весело, - голос его сорвался на ворчание, так напоминавшее мне ослика Иа.

Я даже не заметил, как по моей озабоченной морде расползлась глупая улыбка.

\- Кстати, - прервал он свое ворчание, что-то о том, что его боль в заднице – это его собственная боль в заднице, и геморрой еще никого не убил. – Тебе на работу не пора?

\- Выгоняешь? – весело предположил я.

\- Я б тебя выгнал за кое-какими препаратами, в ближайшую аптеку или секс-шоп, но, в общем и целом, против твоего присутствия я не возражаю. Но, во-первых, тебе наверняка надо на работу, а во-вторых, день непослушания уже давно кончился.

\- Во-первых, я уже позвонил и сказался больным, - чистая правда, никаких сил сегодня на работу у меня не было, я сутки не спал, в конце концов. - Так что сегодня съемок не будет, пусть привыкают к тому, что я без пяти минут исполнительный продюсер, а во-вторых… Тебе не кажется, что один день в год – это слишком мало? – осторожно спросил я.

\- Предложения по изменению контракта будут приняты к рассмотрению, - затащил он меня в душевую кабину.

Нет, в дýше у нас ничего не было. Мне… мне мыло в глаз попало!


End file.
